El orgullo de un Malfoy
by Lra
Summary: La vida es desierto y oasis, nos derriba, nos lastima, nos enseña, nos convierte en protagonista de nuestras propias historias" Review please
1. El comienzo

**El orgullo de un Malfoy**

D/Hr «La vida es desierto y oasis, nos derriba, nos lastima, nos enseña, nos convierte en protagonista de nuestras propias historias»

Disclaimer: Ya saben que los personajes pertenecen a J.K, qué más daría yo porque no fuera así. Pero esto es solo para divertirme, y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Capítulo 1: Camino a Hogwarts**

Éstas, sin duda, habían sido las vacaciones más duras para Harry. Era verdad que los Dursley lo molestaban menos debido a la advertencia de la Orden del Fénix, pero la tristeza lo embargaba de una forma terrible.

Las esperanzas que habían renacido en él estaban muertas y era su culpa aunque dijeran lo contrario. Si bien era verdad que tenía dos maravillosos amigos y muchas personas que lo querían mucho, había sido diferente. En los dos últimos años Sirius era lo más cercano a familia que había tenido, y ahora estaba muerto.

Primero le había costado aceptarlo y luego lo había invadido una ira incontrolable. Aún lo recordaba todo como si hubiese sido ayer. Tantas cosas habían pasado en una horas tanto dolor, tanto rencor habían pasado por su corazón. Pensó en Dumbledore, en la conversación en su oficina… Entendió muchas cosas a partir de ese momento, sin embargo, habían surgido demasiadas preguntas.

Su cumpleaños ya había pasado. Todos su amigos habían mandado regalos ya que la orden había determinado que era mejor que Harry permaneciera en Privet Drive tranquilo un tiempo más. Esto no había molestado a Harry, sabía que era necesario pero además estaba tan triste que pensó era mejor así.

Todos habían mandado regalos y cartas, en las que trataban de animarlos, ahora que lo recordaba sonreía, sus amigos siempre habían estado ahí por eso había tomado la decisión de ser fuerte por ellos, por Sirius.

Acaba de entrar Hedwig por la ventana y traía dos cartas para él. Una era de Hogwarts y la otra de Ron. Harry abrió primero la del Colegio que decía:

_Señor Potter:_

_Le informamos que debido a algunos problemas por compromiso de los examinadores al igual que al resto de los alumnos las notas de los TIMOS serán entregados luego del ingreso a la escuela de los estudiantes_

_Debe usted estar en el andén 9 ¾ el día primero de septiembre._

_Necesita llevar los útiles escolares que se adjuntan._

_Atte.: Profesora McGonagall._

Harry dejó a un lado la carta de Hogwarts pensando que los TIMOS se le habían olvidado completamente con tantas cosas que habían sucedido. Miró la carta de Ron y la abrió: le decía que la orden lo buscaría el 1º de septiembre y que lo vería en el andén. ¡Cuántas ganas de verlos a él y a Hermione! Quería saber cómo estarían también Neville, Luna y Ginny. Todos se habían portado tan bien con él, incluso Ginny no había sido la niña de años anteriores… Se había comportado como toda una amiga.

Pensó que era hora de volver a Hogwarts, solo faltaban 5 días, su hogar después de todo lo estaba esperando.

Trascurrió rápido el tiempo. Ojo Loco transportó a Harry a la estación de trenes y al entrar al andén Harry a la primera persona que vio fue a Lupin. Una inevitable lágrima corrió sobre su mejilla… los recuerdos fueron demasiado fuertes

Pero había decidido ser fuerte. Se secó esa lágrima que había escapado contra su voluntad y recibió un abrazo de Lupin que al separase le dijo

— Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí se lo que sientes, y estoy aquí.

Aquellas palabras significaban tanto para él que solo pudo decir:

— Lo sé, gracias…

En ese momento vio a Ron y este venía hacia él. Se dieron un cálido abrazo.

— ¿Estas bien? Estaba loco por que llegaras ¡Cómo te demoraste! Para colmo Hermione que no ha llegado.

— Me alegro de verte Ron a ti también

Estaban tan contentos de volver a verse, solo esos momentos le hacían olvidar. La estación estaba llena de estudiantes por todos lados, eran de diferentes casas y se saludaban entre sí. Algunos, al parecer de 1º año, miraban extrañado este nuevo mundo en que se convertía Hogwarts. Ron le señaló a Harry hacia una esquina de la estación. Allí se estaba la señora Weasley que conversaba con Lupin.

— Harry, ¡pero qué preocupada me tenías! —Sonrió—. ¡Cómo has crecido! Pero seguro que no te han alimentado bien esos Dursley. —Terminó de decir, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Estoy bien, gracias…

— Mamá ¿dónde está Ginny?

— No lo sé, Ron. Dijo que iría a revisar si había llegado Hermione.

En ese momento señaló hacia el frente:

— Miren ahí están.

Hermione le dio un abrazo a Ron y uno Harry:

— ¿No me extrañaban?

— Por supuesto, hace meses nadie me habla de libros. —Le dijo riendo Ron

— Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Harry.

— Lo sé Hermione. Yo también los extrañé mucho.

En ese momento vio a Ginny que había llegado con Hermione. En los últimos años había crecido mucho, pero parecía que aquellas vacaciones la habían hecho no solo crecer, sino madurar.

— ¿Cómo estás, Harry? —Preguntó—. ¡Me ha costado un trabajo encontrar a Hermione!

— Bueno ya están aquí y es hora de que comiencen a subir al tren. —Dijo la señora Weasley

Todos reían con las ocurrencias de Ron que hacía lo posible al igual que los demás por alegrar a Harry.

Desde lejos alguien más veía esta escena, y sus ojos grises se nublaron por el rencor, las ansias de venganza y el odio que sentía hacia aquellos que se veían tan felices, especialmente hacia Potter. Era Draco Malfoy.

De pequeño le habían enseñado a odiar, era su orgullo el llegar a convertirse en todo eso que desde niño le habían inculcado. Ser el mejor.

Su padre quería que él fuera el mejor, que siguiera sus conceptos, y el odio hacia aquello que no pensaban eran igual. Tratar a la gente siempre de forma superior, no sabía lo que era el amor, el cariño, pues aquello en un Malfoy era considerado debilidad. Su futuro era convertirse en un mortífago, seguir los pasos de su padre.

Cuando entró a Hogwarts lo habían situado en Slytherin, justo como su padre quería, pero a partir de aquel momento se había metido Potter. Arruinándolo todo, siempre llamando la atención. No entendía por qué, solo era un muchacho insignificante, tan presuntuoso y arrogante. Haciéndose siempre el mártir y arruinando sus planes y aspiraciones.

Le había fallado a su padre. Cuando habían ido a verlo a Azkaban lo regañó y humilló por no haberle quedado bien, le dijo que ya no era un niño, que siempre se dejaba ganar por ese Potter, que...

No, no quería recordarlo se había sentido muy mal, pero ya sabía como remediarlo. Este año acabaría con Harry Potter, para que su padre estuviera orgulloso y lo felicitara, después de todo eso era lo que siempre había querido. Hallaría la forma, sí lo haría.

En ese momento llegaron sus dos 'amigos'. Ni él mismo creía que lo fueran pero, eran tan tontos que hacían todo lo que él decía y no iba a desperdiciar eso.

—Draco, es hora de subir al expreso.

—Sí, vamos. —Fue su respuesta.

Todas las muchachas lo observaban… Este año se veía mucho mejor no solo los ejercicios le asentaban bien sino también los sucesos que habían acontecido durante el curso anterior y en esas vacaciones. En su casa tuvo que asumir muchas responsabilidades mientras su padre estaba en Azkaban, después de todo aquello no duraría mucho, él lo sabía. Aquello al contrario de lo que podría esperarse le había dado a su porte arrogante, orgulloso y a la vez misterioso un toque especial que años atrás no tenía.

Llamaba mucho la atención aquel rubio tan impresionante, tanto de las nuevas como de otros años habían muchachas que se le quedaban mirando, alguna se comentaban el trofeo que sería Draco Malfoy, otras sinceramente enamoradas suspiraban al verlo pasar.

Él lo sabía y por eso hacía menos caso a aquellas que con una simple mirada creían que habían llegado al cielo. Le divertía y ponía su orgullo por las nubes, después de todo era un Malfoy.

En ese momento se apareció Pansy que como siempre enseguida aprovechó para empezar a meterse con él. Draco no sabía precisamente qué sentía. A veces le tenía lastima, otras simplemente quería que estuviera bien lejos de él, llegaba a irritarlo.

Sabía que su familia quería que se casara con ella para mantener unidas las dos familias y la sangre limpia por eso la soportaba e incluso mientras no fuera muy pesada sentía algún tipo de cariño. Pero él sabía que no era amor, ni siquiera sentía pasión o deseo hacia ella, prefería acostarse con muchas otras que con ella, pero la sobrellevaba.

En cuanto subieron al tren mandaron a llamar a los prefectos, estaban en la sala todos excepto Ron que lo habían mandado a revisar un compartimiento en el que lo necesitaban a un prefecto.

Todas las muchachas que estaban de una forma u otra miraban a Draco, todas intentaban coquetear menos una y esa era Hermione. Esto le llamó la atención.

La verdad era que si a alguien se podría decir que el odiara más que a Potter esa sería ella. Siempre tan sabihonda y perfecta y defendiendo siempre a su amigo, era una sangre sucia, ella también pagaría sus ofensas y por ser tan odiosa.

La verdad era que ahora que la miraba de cerca se había puesto muy bien en los últimos tiempos, era muy bella y tenían un cuerpo hecho a la medida, tenía que reconocer que era muy inteligente, y tenía algo que la hacía perfecta aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le habría gustado que fuera para él, si no hubiera sido una sangre sucia que maravilloso sería besar esos labios...

Mientras pensaba en esto no se percató que todos veían como él observaba a Hermione embelesado. Al salir de su trance no supo qué hacer, por suerte un ruido del otro lado del tren distrajo la atención de todos, lo que alivió a Draco.

Sin embargo, Hermione si se percató aunque no le dio importancia y siguió escuchando lo que se decían pensando que tal vez fue solo había sido su imaginación.

Terminaron de dar algunas indicaciones a los prefectos sobre el nuevo curso y lo que debían hacer. Luego se les dijo que podían marcharse. Todos salieron y en su mayoría se dirigieron hacia la derecha donde quedaban casi todos los vagones, solo dos de los prefectos por ironías del destino fueron hacia la izquierda.

Eran Draco y Hermione.

o§o§o

**Notas de autora:**

Primero que todo decirles que este es mi primer ff, lo publico en el foro de Warner. Sé que tiene miles de cosas que bueno, no son las mejores, pero digamos que por el camino aprendo…

Pero bueno… ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sé que ni les llega a los talones a algunos que hay por aquí, pero hago el intento, poco a poco mejoro…

Cliché de todos lo fics: no saben cómo le ilusiona a esta autora ver los review que puedan mandar, aunque sean críticas, las recibo muy gustosa para mejorar. Así que please, no lleva mucho tiempo, RR. Miren el botoncito que dice GO, y luego me escriben…

Espero poner más en unos días ¿sí?

Chau,

«Lara, Orgullosa Miembro de la Orden Draconiana»

"**No se ve bien con el corazón, lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"**


	2. En clases

_Buenas, aquí de nuevo, ya dirán pues que pesada es esta, pero fiel a la causa, eh._

_Siempre el primer capitulo es muy difícil de hacer, por lo menos eso pienso, pero si además de eso es la primera vez que haces un ff aún más, cuando lo leo digo o que horrible, pero no quise cambiarlo, porque no se me da cosa, jeje Sino me equivoco, lo comencé a publicar en agosto, tengo un poco escrito así que trato de actualizar pronto._

_Si tienen dudas solo pregunte, ok._

_Primero que todo, la respuesta a sus review_

**Miriam**_: Pues que me has alegrado mucho con tu review, siempre el primero de una historia lo marca a uno mucho, y pues que espero que los capi te gusten, y mira actualiza en tres días, espero que te haya complacido, y verte por aquí_

_**Aniki**: Mentiría si te dijera que no te esperaba, sabes lo bien que se siente saber que puedes contar con una persona, me alegras mucho con tus mensajes aquí y en el foro, solo quería decírtelo, por si nunca lo había hecho: Y coincido contigo en que definitivamente aquí es mucho mejor, no hablamos, ok, ana _

_**Gabi**: Friend, que te ha gustado? Pues que como siempre te digo, no problem, lo que no me podes abandonar pero yo se lo que es la escuela, no te dejan tranquila. Señor, si señor. Pues que está bien, como usted diga señora, yo acato sus órdenes sin discutir mucho, por lo menos hago lo posible. Ok, nos vemos, muchos mensajes aquí y en el foro_

_**Víctor Jos Krum: **Te puedo decir solo Viktor, sabes lo extraño que es encontrarse hombres por esta parte del mundo, que honor que me haces leyendo mi ff, de verdad que si, creo que eres el primero del sexo masculino que me dará su opinión, así que ni te puedes imaginar lo importante que es para mi. Pues si que eres todo un caballero, eso me encanta, la señorita hace una reverencia, inclinándole, y le agradece su gesto, jeje. Que edad tienes. Prometo que a partir del próximo capitulo te complazco okay, los pongo más largo, y dentro de una ratito, me paso por Mi juguete, que está en tu perfil, para darte opiniones, chau .Review_

_**Nimi**: Gracias por pasarte, siempre fiel, me alegraste mucho, me decís oka. Quiero opiniones, y criticas, que son contractivas, bueno chau_

_**Cris:** Ni te puedes imaginar lo feliz que me haces, creo que lo mejor del día, me has puesto en tus favoritos, creo que mi orgullo llega al cielo, estoy roja, semejante honor, gracias de todo corazón, y espero opiniones, muchas, okay, cuando tengas tiempo claro, besos_

_Creo que eso es todo, a leer_

Eran Draco y Hermione, el iba delante.

Por un momento Hermione pensó que sino fuera porque el iba delante pensaría que la estaba siguiendo. Sentía tanto desprecio hacia él, no entendía como alguien podía ser tan malo y no tener corazón.

Cuando recordaba los insultos de que había sido blanco, todas las cosas que Draco había hecho contra ella y sus amigos. Ahora recordaba que cuando habían subido al tren oyó a dos chicas hablando sobre...

Flash Back

-Ya viste lo bien que se han puesto algunos este año.

-Si Potter tiene una cara y un cuerpo, y hay uno nuevo en Revenclaw, que todavía no se me el nombre que es un bombón.

-Has visto bien a Malfoy, me muero por el tiene algo que lo hace irresistible.

Fin del flash back

No había podido ver quienes era las que hablaban, pero el cometario sobre Draco le resultó los mas tonto del mundo, como era posible que pensaran eso.

Ella no lograba entenderlo, pero sus pensamientos le llevaron a levantar la vista encontrándose con una espalda y un cuerpo en general muy bien formado.Por primera vez le pasó por la cabeza que él no estaba muy mal, incluso pensó en todo lo contrario.

Pero que ideas tenía, aunque el fuera el hombre más lindo del mundo ella no podía pensar de esa forma en "Draco Malfoy", no podría porque creía que los sentimientos de las personas eran importantes, y el tenía un corazón negro y lleno de maldad.

El rencor que sentía volvió a remplazar los sentimientos que habían empezado a latir en su corazón, lo que alivió a Hermione. Despertó de sus pensamientos y se adelantó entrando en el compartimiento y un poco más adelante Draco hizo lo mismo.

Ron le contaba a Harry todos los cambios que habían sucedido esas vacaciones en el Ministerio de Magia, y como su padre tenía ahora un puesto mucho mejor.

-Percy sigue haciendo las mismas estupideces y esto pone muy triste a mamá.

-Fred y George como están Ron?

-Bastante bien Harry, durante las vacaciones terminaron los últimos meses que le faltaban para graduarse. Dumbledore lo sugirió al comenzar el verano. Ahora siguen con lo de la tienda de broma.

-Me alegro mucho Ron

-Se me había olvidado comentarte que destituyeron a Fudge como ministro, todavía no se sabe quien será el nuevo ministro.

Hermione que acaba de sentarse se unió a la conversación

-Dicen que Dumbledore rechazó el cargo cuando se lo propusieron, lo que a mi no me extrañó, pero te puedes imaginar la cara de Funge al enterarse.

Todos rieron ante esta idea, después de todo el año anterior habían tenido que luchar muy duro porque funge no quiso aceptar que Voldemort había regresado pensando que solo era fuente de la ambición que según el tenía Dumbledore

Harry dejo a los demás conversando y se quedó pensando en que habían pasado muchas cosas esas vacaciones. Por suerte parecía que Voldemort había desistido por un tiempo de su objetivos, por lo menos eso pensaban alguno. Ellos sabían que aquella calma aparente era peor que tener noticias de que planeaba. Harry no había tenido durante el verano sueños como lo de los años anteriores, y la cicatriz solo le molestaba al recordar momentos dolorosos, como..., alejó aquellas ideas, se lo había prometido a si mismo.

El estaba convencido de que el momento de enfrentarse a Voldemort llegaría y no solo lo presentía, sino que su conversación con Dumbledore el año anterior lo llevaba a estar completamente seguro de que sucedería. Sus amigos aún no sabían nada, probablemente pronto se enterarían de la profecía, pero aún no era el momento.

Alguien apareció en la puerta lo que distrajo a Harry por completo. Era Luna, pensó en el apoyo que había recibido de su parte, ginny, Neville, y por supuesto Hermione y Ron.

Luna había al igual que Hermione y Ginny crecido mucho lo que Harry ya había notado. Todas estaban distintas en diferentes formas. El físico de luna era ahora completamente el de una muchacha, era realmente muy linda.

Hermione había adquirido un aire majestuoso aparte de su figura, que de por si llamaba la atención y por último Ginny que no por eso era la menos bonita, a sus ojos le parecía al contrario la más atractiva de las tres. Ella se notaba mucho más madura, para Harry era imposible verla como una niña al igual que antes, le causaba otra impresión.

Dejo de lado estos pensamiento, se dio cuenta que se sentía muy orgulloso de que sus amigas fueran tan guapas.

El alboroto en el compartimiento era tremendo, ya habían llegado Hogwart, por fin el viaje había sido muy largo

La ceremonia de selección para cada casa se hizo tradicionalmente, y el sombrero seleccionador entonó una larga canción sobre la fundación de Hogwart y reiteró lo que había dicho el año anterior sobre lo necesaria que era la unidad.

Dumbledore fue recibido con una gran ovación que el agradeció, dio un pequeño discurso reiterando a los nuevos las prohibiciones en la escuela y dándoles la bienvenida.

A todos extraño que no hiciera mención a los acontecimientos del año anterior. Las miradas en el comedor estaban enfocadas en Harry y sus amigos, y en los hijos de aquellos que estaban presos como m o r t i f a g o, entre estos último se encontraba Draco.

Se hizo un silencio de muerte, por suerte el anuncio del comienzo del banquete disolvió la tensión existente.

Todos conversaban y comían mientras reinaba una gran alegría en el Gran Comedor. La variedad del banquete era impresionante, el decorado y todo en general era muy esplendoroso.

En la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore sostenía conversación con algunos maestros, permanecía con esa calma de siempre pero sin embargo en varias ocasiones cuando Harry había encontrado su mirada notó una especie de tristeza y melancolía, el sabía que se sentía culpable por muchas cosas que le sucedía. Pero a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido y de sus ataques de cóleras el lo había perdonado, a fin de cuenta todos cometían errores.

Sus ojos se posaron en Snape cada año Hogwart, le hacía odiarlo más, aquella frívola mirada...

Más atrás estaba Hagrid ¿Como estarían él y su "pequeño hermano"?

Hagrid le guiñó un ojo y Harry le devolvió una sonrisa.

El banquete terminó y los alumnos guiados por los prefectos de cada casa se dirigieron a sus salas comunes.

En ellas durante largo tiempo siguió la fiesta por el inicio de las clases en Hogwart. Todos lo amigos que se volvían a encontrar, algunos que ante las preocupaciones habían pasado meses difíciles con sus familias ahora se divertían como en mucho tiempo no lo habían hecho.

Cuando despertaron ya todos habían recibido sus horarios

- Que odioso, un lunes, primer día de clase tener que dar pociones.

- Si Ron, de nuevo Slytherin y Snape juntos.-Le respondió Harry

-¿Por que será que a nadie se le ocurre cambiar ese turno para otro día?

Mientras Hermione decía esto Ginny acababa de llegar

-Que tal chicos?

Estaba sentada al lado de Hermione y en frente de Harry

-Hablábamos del horario.

La conversación continuó pero Harry no participaba en ella, trataba de apartar una idea, era la segunda vez en dos días que pensaba en lo mismo.

"Se te ocurren cada cosas, ahora si que terminas por volverte loco, era lo único que te faltaba, debes olvidarte de haber siquiera pensado en eso"

Para tratar de olvidar le dirigió a Hermione una pregunta

- ¿Sabes algo de cuando nos dirán las notas de los TIMOS?

- No, no han dicho nada, pero pienso preguntar en la próxima reunión de prefectos.

- Bueno

El primer día de clase transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos hasta que llegaron a la clase de pociones que era la última del día. En cuanto entraron fueron a sentarse en la parte posterior del aula y Harry, Hermione y Ron se pusieron a conversar.

Sin embargo alguien más había llegado a la clase, seguido de sus dos amigotes y de Pansy, que realmente estaba insoportable ese día, hizo su entrada Draco. En seguida que volteo vio a "La pandilla Potter" como a veces les decía, sonriendo igual que él día anterior en la estación. Sintió unos deseos de ir y romper aquella felicidad...

-Que tenemos aquí, a la peor escoria de Hogwart reunida en una misma mesa. Él pobretón, la sangre sucia y el cabeza rajada

- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Draco

-Hablo Harry Potter, la celebridad que te crees?

-Mejor cállate Malfoy si no quieres que...

-Que me vas a hacer Potter, vas a llamar a tu adorado director o va a venir tu papi

Ante este comentario todos los Slitherin rieron y Harry se abalanzó sobre Malfoy. Justo a tiempo Ron lo aguantó y otro muchacho de Grifindor lo ayudó. Hermione se puso delante de Harry en actitud de defenderlo y le respondió a Malfoy:

-Me parece que lo peor que tiene Hogwart es un gusano como tú, creo que nadie tiene ganas de oír toda la basura que vas diciendo. A ver si usas tu cerebro, y eso contando con que lo tengas y dejas de hablar tanta mierda.

Todos hicieron tremendo silencio, fundamentalmente los slytherin

-No estaba hablando contigo insignificante sangre sucia, estaba hablando con el huerfanito, espera tu turno

-Mira Malfoy - le dijo Harry recuperando su postura - es mejor ser huérfano que tener un padre que se pudre en Azkaban por ser un mortífago.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Draco no iba a permitir que ofendieran a su padre.

_Pues y que tal hasta aquí, que creen pasará, Draco que no se puede estar quieto, y que creen de los pensamientos de herí, Harry como que está un poco liado, eh_

_Tal vez mañana ponga otro, pero a más traer el lunes, chau_

_ATTE: LARA_

"_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana"_


	3. Enfrentamientos

_Hello, como andan todos por aquí, un nuevo capi, espero que les guste, que ya es el tercero, jeje. Nos es muy largo pero estoy actualizando muy seguido así que espero que a los que leen por primera vez no les moleste, el proximo lo pondré rapido, pero supongo que está de más decirles que los rr, me ayuda,me animan, jeje._

_Bueno mañana tengo prueba de matematica así que que no tengo mucho tiempo, solo les respondo los rr_

_**Paola Malfoy:** Y como te va, me laegro mucho ver tus mensajes, ya te lo puse en el foro, lo viste, me dices luego. Respecto a lo de si voy a seguir allá, lo que pasa es que es más facil hacerlo aquí, porque me da más tiempo para escribir, y además de eso pues que allá hay que leer un poco raro, y todavía no domino muy bien el cambio, aquí es más organizado. Te confieso que lo que me pasa es que no estoy segura porque no me gustaría desilusionarlos a ustedes, así que uf, no se que hacer. Eso si no abandono el tópico que hay allá.Oye que te dejé picada, que bueno XP, que mala soy, pero si eso hace que me des tus opiniones, mejor, bueno chau, y review._

_**Gabi**: Que tal, como andas, me alegro volver a verte, fiel a la causa, me gusta que andes por aquí, y si me das tus opiniones, re- mejor, cogiéndote la frase, bueno hasta el próximo, chau._

_A leer, y opiniones, por fis_

3- Enfrentamientos

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Draco no iba a permitir que ofendieran a su padre. Harry y Draco estaban a punto de comenzar a darse golpes cuando entró Snape.

-Siéntense todos, hoy comenzaremos...

Como habría de esperarse Snape les tenía preparado el primer día de clase una poción complicadísima, al final de la clase Griffindor había perdido 20 puntos y Slythetin había ganado 15, y Snape había mandado una tarea extensa para la próxima semana.

Ron y Harry salieron quejándose de Snape, y de la tarea tan larga que tenían que realizar. Hermione sin embargo no hacía cometarios a al respecto, no le preocupaba el trabajo de pociones, se preguntaba porque no hablaban de lo que había pasado con Hermione.

En cierta medida sabía que para sus amigos era más importante el trabajo que tenían que realizar. Pero ella no dejaba de sentir un odio que la quemaba por dentro, no podía dejar de pensar en los insultos que había recibido, como le molestaba cada vez que Malfoy la llamaba "sangre sucia".Sentía una impotencia, unas enormes ganas de demostrarle que ella era más que eso, que ella era en todos los aspectos mucho mejor que él.

La única persona que salía de aquella persona clase consumido por él odio no era Hermione. Draco pensaba en como Potter había ofendido a su padre, y fundamentalmente en como aquella, aquella sangre sucia le había hablado, se creía que era tan importante, que todas se la sabía. Como la odiaba, las ganas de ofender a Harry habían dado paso a unos deseo incomparables de infligirle dolor Hermione, de tenerla a sus pies, de...

En la noche Draco se dirigía al comedor cuando alguien precisamente salía. Hermione lo miró, y él la imitó dejando traslucir todo el odio que a través de tantos años habían acumulado ambos, él uno hacia el otro.

Aquel breve instante que duró el intercambio visual fue suficiente para que ambos apartaran su vista no pudiendo aguantar ninguno la profundidad de sus ojos y todos los sentimientos que transmitían.

En la sala común de Griffindor Ron y Harry jugaban como ya era costumbre al ajedrez mágico. Hermione conversaba con Ginny, todo estaba tranquilo o por lo menos eso habría dicho cualquiera que estuviera allí.

Pero en su mente Hermione no dejaba de pensar en las ofensas que había recibido de Draco ese día y en las que había recibido desde su entrada en Hogwart. Pero además se daba cuenta que era de Malfoy de quién más le molestaban, tenía el poder de acelerar su corazón cada vez que le decía esas cosas, de encender ese vivo deseo de hacerle sentir igual o aún peor.

Otra de los allí reunidos que no mantenía sus pensamientos tranquilos era Harry, sin embargo los sentimientos e ideas que quemaban a Harry eran dulces eran... "Pero que te pasa, tienes que terminar de olvidarte de eso, esa idea cada vez se hace más fuerte y debería ser al contrario"

-Ron mejor dejamos el juego para mañana estoy muy cansado-le dijo Harry

-Está bien, por mi no hay problemas.

Harry se alegro de aquella decisión mientras más lejos estuviera de esa sala menor sería la tentación.

Al día siguiente las clases continuaron normalmente, Hagrid seguía impartiendo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y la clase que fue la primera del día fue bastante agradable, al parecer no había dado tiempo a encontrar un ejemplar para ilustrar la clase, por lo menos eso dijo Hagrid, y la verdad es que después de que todos se enteraron de lo que trataba la clase nadie lo lamentaba.

-¿Alguien sabe a que llamamos wyvern? - pregunto Hagrid

La mano de hermione se disparó en seguida

-Si hermione

-Pertenece al género de los reptiles, habitan en bosque y cavernas, y generalmente se les puede encontrar en lugares de Europa del norte.

-Muy bien Hermione, 15 puntos para Griffindor.

Hagrid iba a continuar la clase pero notó que alguien más había levantado la mano. De repente le había invadido un sentimiento incontrolable de demostrar que el podía ser igual o mejor que ella y Draco había levantado la mano.

-Si, Malfoy

-Quería añadir que generalmente miden 10 metros de largo, que son reptiles alados de la familia de los dragones aunque su inteligencia es menor que la de ellos, su cola tiene un aguijón como el de un escorpión y son muy astutos como cazadores.

-Bueno 15 puntos también para Slyterin

El mismo Malfoy se había sorprendido de su actitud, Hermione y el se miraban como si aquello fuera un duelo entonces Hagrid decidió continuar él o no dejarían nada para su clase, ya que ambos volvían a levantar la mano.

Fuera de esto todos habían esperado con ansiedad aquella tarde en la que darían clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, todos esperaban encontrarse con el nuevo profesor o ella porque aún no sabía. El misterio que caracteriza siempre a ese puesto ocupado por tan diferentes maestros lo llenaban de misterio.

La mayor decepción de su vida se la llevaron cuando se encontraron al entrar al aula con Snape, nada menos que Snape.

-Todos siéntense, y para aquellos curiosos que supongo como siempre se preguntaran que hago aquí, le diré que yo les daré DCLAO.

Aquello fue un cubo de agua fría, principalmente para los Griffindor y por supuesto Harry. Simplemente no lo podía creer aquello era el Apocalipsis

-Claro que solo es provisional, hasta la llegada de su profesor, que a sufrido alguno inconvenientes

Snape dijo esto como si fuera un inconveniente pero para Harry aquello sonó, a felicidad. Cualquier cosa era mejor que snape

- Ahora no quiero comentario abran su libro en la pagina 3

Esto fue lo más relevante del día en general.

Las clases continuaron con relativa calma, Snape estaba más tiránico que de costumbre, si eso era posible, los profesores estaban exigiendo el máximo de ellos, decían que estar en el 6 curso les daba más responsabilidades.

Hermione había vuelto a su rutina en Hogwart, leía todo tipo de libros que asustaban a todos cuantos pasaban por su lado en la biblioteca. Sus duelos con Malfoy parecían no cesar, siempre que estaban una misma habitación comenzaban a tratar de competir indirectamente, como si no notaran al otro, pero en realidad era lo único que ambos tenían en sus mentes en aquello momentos, como ganar aquel juego que ambos habían iniciado.

El odio los llevaba a no querer desistir de su empeño, era para Draco demostrarle que él era el mejor, un verdadero sangre limpia y que ella estaba por debajo aunque fuera tan arrogante.

Para ella demostrar que una sangre sucia podía superar todo y que esto no la detenía, ella era mejor que Malfoy, tan orgulloso y presuntuoso.

No tenían nada que admirar el uno del otro, no sentía nada menos que odio, por lo menos de eso intentaban convencerse ambos.

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde el inicio de las clases en Hogwart. Aquella mañana Draco recibió una carta de su madre, en ella no le decía nada en particular, que se cuidara y que aprovechara el tiempo, etc...

Draco estaba acostumbrado a recibir cartas de este tipo sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Se dirigió a su cuarto y apoyo sus manos sobre una de las esquina pronunció "Draco Malfoy", inmediatamente la carta se reorganizó, las letras en ella adoptaron otra posición. La carta era de Lucius, le decía que dentro de 4 meses cuando máximo saldría de Azkaban, todo estaba planeado pero era preciso esperar, sin embargo era segura su salida.

En la carta había algo aún más importante, se le ordenaba a Draco conocer los movimientos de La pandilla Potter, especialmente de Harry. Tenía derecho a utilizar cualquier método pero debía aproximarse a ellos, el señor oscuro podía necesitar de sus servicios, aquello sería bien recompensado.

Cuando Draco terminó de leer aquella carta volvió a decir la contraseña para que la carta volviera a la normalidad y así nada pudiera algún indiscreto sospechar.

Aquello lo había alegrado no solo su padre saldría de Azkaban, sino que además podría por fin vengarse de Potter, y sobretodo, y cuanto placer sentía con esto acabar con Granger, su plan era perfecto, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Durante la cena de ese día se les comunicó a los prefectos que se realizaría una reunión en el aula de transformaciones al día siguiente.

Una hora antes de comenzar la misma se les dio permiso para que salieran de las aulas y se dirigieran a la reunión. En ella estaban todos los alumnos representativos de sus casas, y los profesores jefes de cada una

Se les dio a los prefectos algunas orientaciones sobre sus responsabilidades, y en un momento determinado McGonagall se paró y dirigiéndose a los alumnos dijo

-A partir de mañana los prefectos renovaran sus rondas y se ha determinado que este año se harán en parejas. A cada una se le asignará un corredor que deben cuidar Se que es algo nuevo, pero todos conocen los momentos en que vive nuestro mundo y ustedes estarán más seguros mientras vigilan con esta nueva medida

Hermione miró a Ron que estaba sentado a su lado y este le dijo que ellos lo harían junto, contenta con esto asintió con su cabeza y volvió a mirar a la profesora que continuaba hablando

-También hemos determinado que los prefectos que harán las guardias juntos serán de diferentes casa, se que sonará extraño pues no es una costumbre pero el director desea que las casas estén unidas y creemos que esto será un buen paso de inicio. Anteriormente los profesores hemos hecho un sorteo y ahora les entrego las listas con las parejas y los lugares que cuidarán

Pronunció un conjuro y cada uno de los prefectos recibió la lista. Hermione miró el papel buscando su nombre, y no... aquello tenía que ser un error, no era posible. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con que alguien más la miraba.

Draco también había leído el papel y su nombre estaba junto con el de Hermione Granger. El instinto lo hizo levantar la vista y observó como la cara de ella de una completa tranquilidad pasaba a asombro y luego a furia.

**Hasta Aquí**

_Lamento que sea tan corto pero me pareció indicado dejarlo ahí, que les parece_

_Lo primero decirle que seguro se imaginan porque la cara de ella, no, me dice, pero aclarar se que es un recurso un poco gastado pero cuando lo empecé no lo sabía, era un poco inexperta, de todas formas me parece que es una de las formas más realistas para este tipo de fic._

_Me dan sus opiniones en quién cree que será el profesor, yo ya lo tengo previsto, pero ninguno lo sabe, chan chan, sugerencias para ver si aciertan._

_Y bueno, lo otro un poco cursi lo de la carta, sorry, pero anque siempre me respalde en lo msimo, jeje soy primeriza._

_Ahora si chau, y opiniones, Les ha gustado o no, creen que es un aperdida de tiempo, pues haganmelo saber.a cepto todo tipo de critica, (no es por ser pesada, pero todo excepto, que me diga que la pareja, no sirve y demás, a mi me gutsa, si, solo por si acaso)_

_Chau_

_ATTE:Lra_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_


	4. Castigo o no

_Volviendo a la carga, solo dos días de diferencia y uno nuevo, he salido bien en mi prueba (excepto por un despiste) así que estoy contenta, me quito un peso de encima no pensaba poner hoy pero aquí me tiene._

_**Respuesta a los rr**_

_**Rikku**: Afri como has estado te he extrañado, ya resolviste el problemita con el ordenador. Como he recibido esos besitos de chocolate ni te imaginas lo feliz que me puse._

_**Cris.**Hey que me encanta pasarme por halla, eje. Me pones colorada, que gracias de verdad, te aviso como primeriza que entre está semana y la próxima sale un próximo fic. Besos_

_**Alied**: Por supuesto que se quien eres, me acuerdo de todas ustedes, la verdad no me olvido, aunque a veces lo parece, jeje. Vsite que aquí es más organizado, espero verte seguido por aquí._

_**Paula Malfoy: **Primero que todo disculpa porque en el capitulo pasado confundí tu nick al escribirlo, me perdona plis, creo que por eso no lo viste. Te he dejado también un mensaje en el for. Por cierto yo también pase tremendo trabajo para inscribirme. Dime en que parte es que no te deja para ayudarte, si. Bueno y lo otro **BIENVENIDA,** jeje. besos_

_**Gabi.**Hey que tal, me puso triste la noticia de tu ff, espero que no sea cierto, si lo es ya sabes que te apoyo en lo que decidas. Lo otro me refería al profesor que no a aparecido, léelo y te darás cuanta, ese no sabes quien es. Y me ayudas en lo que pongo al final. Bueno besos_

**Ahora el capi**

Pronunció un conjuro y cada uno de los prefectos recibió la lista. Hermione miró el papel buscando su nombre, y no... aquello tenía que ser un error, no era posible. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con que alguien más la miraba.

Draco también había leído el papel y su nombre estaba junto con el de Hermione Granger. El instinto lo hizo levantar la vista y observó como la cara de ella de una completa tranquilidad pasaba a asombro y luego a furia.

Sería posible que aquello hubiera pasado, no definitivamente tenía que ser un error

Ella se quedó en el aula cuando todos los prefectos salían de la misma. Le dijo a Ron que la esperara a fuera, vio que Draco también se había quedado y tomando impulso se dirigió a la jefa de los leones

-Profesora, puede atenderme un momento

-Si, dígame.

-La lista no tiene ningún error

-Cree usted que habrá alguna posibilidad de que las parejas cambien es decir si encuentro a alguien que quiera cambiar conmigo.

-Lo siento, señorita Granger pero el sorteo fue justo y ya no hay cambios.

-Gracias profesora

Se dio media vuelta y salió, justo detrás de ella salió Draco quien no tenía tampoco cara de felicidad

No lo podía creer tener que ver a esa sangre sucia obligado, porque tenía que tocarle a él justamente, tendría que aguantarla durante todo el curso. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien sí aquello sería un buen comienzo, tenía que cumplir con la misión que le habían encomendado. No había fabricado un plan todavía, aquello le facilitaría las cosas no era un mal comienzo

Seguía siendo un fastidio pero así y todo ya no le molestaba tanto. Lograría que su padre lo felicitase, si, los Malfoy se iban a sentir orgulloso de él.

Hermione cría verlo todo negro, porque tenía que tener aquella mala suerte nada le salía bien, creía que era muy injusta. No sabía como sus pies habían llegado hasta la entrada a la sala común, dijo la contraseña y entró.

Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban sentados conversando, al verla la llamaron para que se acercara

-Ven Hermione, siéntate, ron nos estaba contando lo de los prefectos.

-Si, Hermione me dijiste que te esperara pero me mandaron a venir a la sala común

-No hay problema Ron.

-No me dijiste con quien te toco.

-De donde es de revenclaw.- Le pregunto Harry

-No Harry es de Slytherin

-No es posible que hayas tenido tan mala suerte.

-Ginny sinceramente en este momento de lo que menos quiero hablar es de mi suerte.

-Tan malo es, no me digas, te toco Pansy

-Nunca lo descifrarías Harry, piensa en el peor y tendrás la respuesta. Me voy a dormir, mi cabeza parece que va a explotar.

Y por cierto-Dijo subiendo las escaleras-es Draco Malfoy

Todos en la sala común se miraron con asombro, aquello si que era tener mala suerte. Era un golpe bajo del destino para Hermione, a ella misma le costaba imaginar algo peor. Sus amigos decidieron que más que nunca necesitaría ayuda y comprensión, y ellos estarían ahí para apoyarla.

Aquella noche dos personas cerraron los ojos pensando que los próximos días serían muy difíciles, sin duda tendría que requerir de mucha paciencia.

Las clases del día transcurrieron bastante rápido, demasiado en la opinión Herrmione, que no quería que llegara la tarde porque le tocaría encontrarse con Malfoy.

Termino la cena en el Gran Comedor, sus amigos le dijeron que cualquier cosa los fuera a buscar. Ella les dio las gracias y se dirigió hacia el corredor.

Malfoy se apareció 15 minutos más tarde, y lo único que hizo fue sentarse en una esquina del corredor. Aquello había enfurecido mucho a la leona, si penaba que ella no diría nada estaba muy equivocado.

-Mira Malfoy si te crees que no voy a decir nada y llegas a la hora que te de la gana. Es tu obligación, no te voy a estar cubriendo.

Hermione se había puesto muy enojada, el rubio la miró, le había extrañado un poco que le dijera aquello, ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo y eso lo irritaba. No hubiera querido pero su reacción fue explosiva, y si poder aguantarse le respondió.

-No tengo porque darle explicaciones a una sangre sucia como tú. No importa lo que pienses.

Hermione le fue a responder, y el a su vez pensó en seguir insultándola, pero en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron y fue como si en ellos la llama que sentían de rabia y odio, se apaciguara y naciera otro sentimiento.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, se sentaron cada uno en una esquina y no se dijeron nada más en toda la noche.

El corredor que les tocaba vigilar era muy alejado de donde se concentraban todos los alumnos, en toda la noche solo pasó un alumno, que era de 1 año y se había perdido. Desde una punta se podía ver la otra, cualquiera que estuviera cerca los pasos se oían desde muy lejos, y en general había un gran silencio.

Desde un solo punto se vigilaba el corredor así que Draco y Hermione, se limitaron a sentarse en una esquina bien alejado el uno del otro, aquella primera noche después de haberse tratado bien mal, se limitaron a no hacer nada más.

Ambos sentían que no iban a poder controlar la situación si se decían algo más. Ella acostumbraba saberlo todo y hacer las cosas guiándose por su cabeza, y el siempre a tenerlo todo bajo control, acostumbraba a mandar y guiar. Los asusto demasiado ver que podrían dominarse y solo había sido un contacto visual.

La noche siguiente ambos mantuvieron su mutismo, llegaron puntuales y se sentaron cada uno en un lugar diferente. Se limitaron a no decir nada y a cada rato se dirigían miradas de curiosidad, que al ser descubiertas, en él se transformaban de repente en una expresión de frialdad y superioridad. Ella en cambio se sonrojaba y ponía cara de estar por encima de la situación.

Dos días pasaron de igual forma, de cierto forma aquello iba empezando a ser una costumbre.

Después de tres noches estando en la sala común de Grffindor sus amigos la interrogaron acerca de cómo le iba soportando a la serpiente.

-Bueno, simplemente nos ignoramos, el primer día nos insultamos, pero luego nos hemos olvidado el uno del otro.

Ya eran tres noches junto a la griffindor en el corredor, se había limitado a ver el terreno que pisaba con ella, siempre que ella estaba cerca se sentía retado, por alguna razón lograba "encenderlo", y eso a él no le gustaba que pasara. Por ser una sangre sucia, por ser una sabelotodo, por ser amiga de Potter, pero más aún que por todo lo demás la odiaba por eso, porque no entendía que pasaba cuando estaban cerca era como si estuvieran destinados a quemarse mutuamente.

Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin en el gran comedor. Tenía que hacer algo, su padre había confiado en él con aquella misión y lo no podía defraudarlo. ¿Pero que podía hacer para que su padre estuviera orgulloso, de que manera podría él acercarse a Potter, como estar al tanto de lo que sucedía en aquella pandilla?

No había echo nada todavía para facilitar lo planes de Lucius, a fin de cuenta ese era su objetivo, a él no le importaba mucho quien triunfara, solo quería salir bien parado, que su padre estuviera complacido y demostrar que el no llevaba por gusto el apellido Malfoy, la única forma era que ganara el bando del señor oscuro. Lo habían criado enseñándolo que eso sucedería, que sería imposible evitarlo y que el ganaría con eso, aquel era su futuro.

De repente la mayoría de las miradas de todos los del gran Comedor se dirigieron a la entrada, (en su mayoría las del sexo masculino) acababa de hacer su aparición Hermione granger, ya en la escuela la mayoría de los chicos habían hecho desde el inicio del curso en algún momento el cometario de lo bien que cada día se ponía, era el sueño de bastantes en la escuela.

Draco miraba como algunos la miraban embobados, incluso en la mesa de Sytherin había quien hacía comentarios, la verdad que había oído varias conversaciones entre los de su casa sobre ella pero no pensó que en público lo manifestaran así.

Pensó que a muchos le hubiera encantado tener que hacer la rondas de prefectos con ella, sin duda lo envidiaban. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el corredor, hasta dentro de media hora no tenía que estar en el pasillo pero su mente estaba reflexionando a demasiada prisa, era mejor estar solo.

Cuando llegó se sentó en una esquina del corredor y se pregunto porque sucedía aquello con alguno en Hogwart y Hermione, ella era una sangre sucia, porque era el centro de atención.

Ella tenía algo que lo hacía volverse loco, era verdad que el controlaba muy bien sus sentimientos por esa razón no se llegaba a notar totalmente pero lo exasperaba. Se preguntaba como ella tenía tantos chicos atrás, el no negaba que ella estaba muy bien, ahora que lo pensaba estaba buenísima.

Cuando caminaba era como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa que mirarla, sus curvas estaban muy bien delineadas y su cara era una mezcla entre angelical y a la vez de fuerza y entereza que no se podía definir. Y aquellos labios definitivamente eran muy atrayentes, pero lo que más le gustaba eran su ojos había algo en ellos...

Pero que estás pensando Draco, no podes mirarla de esa forma. No a ella

Por un momento se asustó de sus pensamientos. Pero luego recuperó su serenidad. Ahora que lo pensaba bien ella era quien lo iba a ayudar era preferible tener que tragarse a la sabelotodo que a Potter.

Durante el tiempo que llevaban haciendo las rondas no se había hablado, pero definitivamente sería más fácil con Granger. Si sería amable con ella y luego ya vería, después de todo el que ella estuviera tan bien le facilitaría las cosas, con las mujeres a él todo le resultaba más fácil.

Estaba tan metido en sus ideas que no se dio cuenta que alguien había llegado. La Griffindor se sentó como siempre del otro lado del pasillo él levanto la mirada al verla y la siguió mientras se acomodaba.

-Buenas tardes, disculpa no vi que llegabas-le dijo

Sería posible que Draco Malfoy la estuviera saludando, no aquello si era extraño

-eh, buenas tarde no hay problema

El asintió con la cabeza y se adentro en sus pensamientos. La noche pasó tranquila y no se dijeron nada más hasta que cuando se iban a ir a sus respectivas salas, él le dijo

-Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana

Aquello volvió a trastornarla, como podía ser

-Malfoy te sientes bien, es la segunda vez en un día que te diriges a mí y no me insultas

**Hasta Aquí**

_Opiniones, es lo único que pido, si, por fis estoy falta de ellas. Bueno quisiera pedirles algo que es importante para la continuación del fic_

_**Importante**: Quisiera saber con que color identificas la personalidad de Hermione, y que color creen le vaya mejor al vestirse. Bueno ya solo es eso_

_Voy a leer el ff de jaina, soy happy. _

_Y ahora los dejo con una canción de evanescence (Viva)_

**Takink Over me**

You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

(Español, una versión un poco, uhm)

Tú no me recuerdas pero yo te recuerdo  
Estoy acostada despierta e intento no pensar en ti  
¿Pero quién puede decidir que soñar?  
Y yo sueño...

Creo en ti  
Renunciaré a todo solo para encontrarte  
Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar  
Tú tienes el poder sobre mí

¿Has olvidado todo lo que sé  
Y todo lo que teníamos?  
Me viste llorar por la muerte de mi amor por ti  
Y tocaste mi mano  
Supe que me amabas en ese entonces

Creo en ti  
Renunciaré a todo solo para encontrarte  
Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar  
Tú tienes el poder sobre mí

Miro el espejo y veo tu rostro  
Si miro con suficiente profundidad  
Tienes el poder  
Sobre tantas cosas en mi interior

ATTE:Lra

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana


	5. Rondas

_Nuevo capitulo, basado en nuestros protagonistas principalmente, espero que les guste. He puesto rápido el 5 capitulo, porque quiero llegar a donde lo dejé en el foro, aunque les aviso que todavía falta, y que cuando llegué las actualizaciones no serán tan rápidas._

**Respuesta a lo rr: **

_**Paula Malfoy: **Hey. De verdad que no se como me pudo pasar que confundiera Paula con Paola, estoy media cegata. Lo del msn, lo que pasa es que se como arreglarlo pero se demora, y siempre ando apurada, ya sabes pero prometo que me ocupo de eso, déjame ver cuando puedo. A mi también me gusta el azul, gracias eres la única que me respondió, ; )_

_Y otra cosa, de verdad que es un placer tenerte aquí, da mucho gusto saber que estas aquí, digamos que la historia se me ha quedado un poco atorada, y ver gente nueva y con es animo como el tuyo me impulsa mucho. Ahora si chau, besos_

_**Anniki: **Si foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrr, viva evanescence. Mira que una maquina, soy requete rápida, fundamentalmente cuando el capi esta en Word y no tienes que escribir, jeje. Comentarios, ok. Nos vemos por aquí Anita, me gusta como se oye tu nombre, muy sencillo pero lindo, me suena elegante. Chau_

**A leer**

5-Rondas

Aquello volvió a trastornarla, como podía ser

-Malfoy te sientes bien, es la segunda vez en un día que te diriges a mí y no me insultas

-Si, he pensado que si tenemos que seguir viéndonos cada día no sería mala idea ser educado y hablarnos de vez en cuando, claro aparte de las rondas seguiríamos igual. Pero si no te interesa.

-Claro aunque lo creas no soy hija del maltrato, tienes un trato, pero te advierto que esta especie de trato será solo en las rondas

-OK, buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Los dos pensaron que había sido muy extraño hablarse como dos personas después de 6 años pero igual no había ido tan mal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny caminaba por uno de los pasillos de Hogwart cuando sin darse cuenta dejó caer uno de los libros que sostenía, se agachó a recogerlo haciendo mientras un gesto de cansancio y molestia.

Pero cuando se incorporó alguien sorpresivamente había tapado sus ojos. Sobre ellos habían unas manos masculinas y seguidamente de este contacto escuchó una voz que decía

-Adivina quién soy

-Esa no es difícil, tu voz te delata Harry potter

-Que rápido has adivinado, no tiene gracia

Destapó los ojos de Ginny quedando frente a frente cuando ella dio la vuelta, dedicándose cada uno una sonrisa.

Pero a ella se le había vuelto a escapar uno de sus libros

-Que torpe

Se arrodilló a recogerlo, pero Harry había sido más rápido que ella y desde la misma posición de ella lo cogía para devolvérselo.

-Gracias Harry. Disculpa es que hoy no es precisamente mi día.

-Te pasa algo malo- Le dijo Harry demostrando preocupación

-No es que son muchas cosas, mucha presión, estoy un poco atolondrada. Y esos TIMOS, todos hablan de ellos.

-Ya pasarán no te preocupes todos pasamos por eso. Dentro de un año cuando lo recuerdes sonreirás. Lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte, te digo sinceramente que no dudes en buscarme de alguna forma tratare de ayudarte, a veces hablar resulta muy bueno.

-Si Harry, a veces me siento que es eso lo que necesito. Tener un buen amigo como tú lo ayuda mucho a uno.

Le sonreía y agradecía por interesarse en ella.

-Bueno vamos a él comedor que hermione y Ron ya están allá.

La mente de Harry libraba una dura batalla.

Aquella tentación tendría que alejarla, retumbaron en su cabeza "un buen amigo como tú", esas palabras lo había quemado, y fueron las mismas palabras que le impidieron hacer una tontería. Había sentido un fuego dentro de sí y había tenido un impulso hacia ella, y luego aquellas palabras que lo quemaron aun más. Pero que diablos le estaba pasando, nunca había tenido esos sentimientos hacía ella, definitivamente el estaba muy mal, sus pensamientos no le daban descanso.

Los dos caminaban hacia el comedor en silencio uno al lado del otro, Ginny observa a Harry que iba en otro mundo, y entonces observó aquel brillo en sus ojos, "está enamorado, no me equivocaría en algo como eso, lo conozco demasiado bien, y está vez es más fuerte que con Cho, seguramente es en ella misma que está pensado"

Pensó en preguntarle después de todo después del año pasado ello habían empeñado a llevarse mucho mejor. Pero en aquel momento, llegaban al comedor y fueron a sentarse junto a los griffindor.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era la quinta vez en la semana que tenían que hacer las rondas, pero el día anterior habían echo una especie de trato así que Hermione estaba esa noche un poco impaciente pues le daba verdadera curiosidad que Draco no la fuera a insultar, definitivamente aquello iba a ser de lo más raro.

Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió al pasillo, pero él todavía no había llegado así que se sentó en una esquina del corredor. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos y de repente empezó a recordar, por alguna razón aquella noche se sentía contenta y a su mente venía momentos de felicidad en su vida. Esbozó una sonrisa en su cara al recordad uno de aquellos pasajes de su vida

-¿Por que sonríes?

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Malfoy, que si bien no sonreía parecía tener una mirada diferente a las de siempre algo en él no parecía tan frío e indiferente como siempre

-Por nada en especial, recordaba y eso me hizo sonreír.

-Ah, llegué un poco tarde porque me retrasé.

-No hay problema.

Se hizo un silencio, Hermione aun le costaba trabajo creer que le había dado una explicación. Definitivamente Malfoy tenía que molestarle el silencio en las rondas porque aquel trato era extraño.

Draco por su parte la observa tratando de ver que reacción le habían causado sus palabras. Granger estaba muy extrañada, después de todo no era tan difícil, solamente había pensado que ella no era todas las cosas que le había inculcado que eran los sangres sucia.

Había olvidado que según las reglas de su familia ella no estaba a su altura ni siquiera para que el le hablara, y después de eso todo había sido mucho más fácil. Hablarle no era tan difícil, le costaba un poquito de trabajo pero era porque no tenía confianza pero poco a poco el eliminaría las barreras.

Iría despacio para que ella no se asustara porque él quisiera llevarse bien con ella.

El resto de la noche se dirigieron pocas palabras. Pero todas fueron agradables, no se escucharon insultos o malos tratos. Para ambos fue muy extraño.

Harmione decidió no mencionarle nada a Harry y Ron, porque sabría que ellos reaccionarían un poco violentamente y ella sabía lo que hacía, podía cuidarse sola.

El fin de semana trascurrió sin ningún contratiempo, el lunes comenzó de manera agotadora para los estudiantes de Hogwart, los profesores parecían querer aprovechar la semana y las tareas llovieron ese día.

Ron se quejaba con Harry sobre este hecho, diciendo lo injustos que eran algunos profesores y que no era justo empezar así la semana. Estaban en la biblioteca Hermione estaba sentada muy concentrada en sus libros.

-Terminé chicos.-Ron la miró extrañado

-No es posible ¿Hermione como podes ser tan rápida?

-Porque en vez de protestar me concentro en lo que tengo que hacer.

-OK Hermione no me regañes

-Bueno ya me voy tengo la ronda.

-Con cuidado Hermione que Draco es peligroso, no te confíes. No preferís quedarte

-Sabes que tengo que ir Harry, lo menos que quisiera es tener que ver a Malfoy pero que remedio.

Diciendo esto salió de la biblioteca. La verdad es que había hecho eso porque era lo que se esperaba, pero ella no se sentía así, empezaba a no molestarle Malfoy, no le era completamente agradable pero tampoco le molestaba como antes. Su odio hacia él estaba desapareciendo. Simplemente ya no lo veía tan malo como antes.

Durante las rondas cuando estaban sentado cada uno en un lugar y pretendían ignorarse ella había observado algo diferente en el. Su mirada parecía transmitir un sentimiento nuevo, diferente. Había en ellos una especie de melancolía, y a la vez ese aire de superioridad que la confundían...

Llegó al corredor y ya Malfoy había llegado. Estaba sentado en una esquina con su cabeza recostada en la pared, le caían sobre la cara unos pequeños mechones de pelo, que hacían que se viera muy sensual. Tenía un aire de tranquilidad, y cuando ella quiso mirar que era lo que hacía...

¿Sería posible, tenía un libro en la mano? Ella sabía que Malfoy era un chico inteligente aunque profesores como Snape lo ayudarán. Pero verlo leyendo un libro allí, tan concentrado en su lectura, no era precisamente lo que los chicos de Hogwart hacían en su tiempo libre, y menos aún lo que uno esperaría de Draco.

Ella trató de ver que libro era, y su sorpresa iba en aumento, era la 5 parte de La Historia de Hogwart.

Para poder llegar a la 5 parte definitivamente él tenía que haber leído las anteriores, porque ese libro era imposible comprenderlo si no se leían los anteriores, había que seguir un orden en los tomos.

Ella solo iba por la 4 parte, y definitivamente era la primera vez que veía a alguien de su edad con semejante libro. Se había quedado con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara, y en lo que asimilaba sus pensamientos no había notado que Draco había levantado la vista y la estaba observando.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No estoy bien, buenas noches.-Le dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Es que te quedaste ahí sin decir nada, mirándome

-Ah, lo siento es que me extraño mucho verte leyendo ese libro

Ella se había ruborizado un poco ante la idea de que ella se él había quedado mirando y él lo había notado.

-Que piensas que yo no puedo leer un libro, estás muy equivocada con respecto a mí. Simplemente lo traje para entretenerme. Me estoy aburriendo u poco en estás rondas.

-Si ya veo que estaba muy equivocada con respecto a ti. Has leído la historia de Hogwart?

-Si, por que?, bueno la verdad es que me faltan el tomo 6, pero ya este lo tengo por la mitad.

-De verás, yo todavía estoy leyendo el 4, pero casi lo terminó, aunque nos se donde encontrar el 5 tomo.

-Bueno es una edición rara, casi nadie la tiene porque se han publicado muy pocas, este me ha costado encontrarlo.

- Parece que me costará trabajo encontrarlo, es una lástima porque ya casi termino el otro

-Yo casi lo terminó, si quieres te lo puedo prestar para que lo leas.

No podían aquellas palabras a ver salido de la boca Draco malfoy, se estaría volviendo loco, Hermione solo podía pensar en que él debía estar padeciendo de una fuerte amnesia

-De verdad me lo prestarías, digo porque no me parece posible que esas palabras las hayas dicho tú.

-Te entiendo, supongo que te parecerá raro, hasta a mí me sonaron extrañas.

La verdad es que le habían sonado más que extrañas él le había ofrecido el libro que era de su familia hacía generaciones, que tanto le había costado sacar de su casa. Después de todo debía que ella lo cuidaría, si estaría seguro en sus manos, pero sin dudas el mismo se había sorprendido de lo que había dicho.

-Supongo que lo cuidarás así que si aceptas te lo puedo prestar, claro con la condición de que nadie sepa que yo te lo di.

-Si por supuesto que acepto, y te agradezco que tengas ese gesto conmigo. Puedo preguntar que libro te gustó más?

-Bueno él segundo es muy bueno y parece él más llamativo para quién lee la colección. Pero yo prefiero él tercero

-Es extraño también es mi preferido, tiene temas mucho mejores desde mi punto de vista como....

Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido una conversación grandiosa, la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Era la primera vez que sostenía una charla tan entretenida con una chica, no era que él fuera machista, pero todas siempre caían en lo mismo temas y eso siempre lo exasperaba.

Él sabía que ella era una sabelotodo, pero no pensó que se pudiera tener una conversación con ella de igual a igual, siempre pensó que se creía superior. Había sido muy interesante y aunque podría pensarse lo contrario no se arrepentía, se había sentido muy bien conversando con ella.

Llego a la entrada de su sala común y así salió de sus pensamientos. Había terminado la ronda y el iba hacia su habitación meditando lo que esa noche había hablado con Granger.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hasta aquí**

_Les gustó, creo que me quedo un poco soso este capitulo, ejem. Draco en este capi como que es un poco machista, y me encanta como cambia de idea, creo que eso es porque soy un terrible feminista, y no puedo aceptar como los hombres nos llaman a todas y nos juzgan, generalmente descerebradas._

_Y ahora después de mi teoría feminista, pedirles que me ayuden con lo de los colores, y si es posible también con los de otros personaje (para más información, ver capitulo anterior) es realmente importante para mi_

_Y los dejo con una cancioncita, eje, no se ni para que las pongo, jeje._

_Avril Lavigne-Don´t tell me_

You held my hand and walked me home.I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love,guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that  
I'm not like that girl the one who gives it all away?

(Coro:)  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way

Don't think that your charm and  
the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, I thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl the one who throws it all away

(Coro)  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up i've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

(Coro)  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way

Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway

_En español_

(No Me Digas)

Tomaste mi mano y me llevaste a casa, lo se  
Cuando me diste ese beso, supe que era algo así  
Limpiaste mis lágrimas, terminaste con mis miedo, ¿por que tuviste que irte?  
Me imagino que no era suficiente tomar algo de mi amor, por que eres difícil de confiar.  
¿No te dije que no soy así?  
De esas que lo dan todo.

(Coro)  
¿Pensaste que te iba a dar todo, en este momento?  
¿Pensaste que era algo que iba a hacer y llorar?  
No trates de decirme que hacer  
No trates de decirme que decir  
Mejor sal del camino

No pienses que tu encanto y el hecho de que tú brazo esta ahora alrededor de mi cuello  
Te llevara a mis pantalones si tengo que patearte el trasero y hacer que nunca olvides  
Voy a decirte que te pares  
Aun que me gustas mucho  
Pero estoy muy molesta  
Sal de mi cabeza  
Sal de mi cama  
Eso es lo que digo  
¿Que no te dije que no soy así?  
De esas que lo dan todo

(Coro)

La culpabilidad se ha ido de vacaciones,  
Ningún pensamiento mío y tuyo tiene que irse

(Coro)

Mejor por este camino  
Estoy mejor sola en cualquier lugar

_Realmente me encanta su música, espero que no le molesten mis bobadas._

_Chau_

_ATTE:Lra_

_Miembro de la orden Draconiana._


	6. Envidia

_Buenas por aquí, que tal están todos. No pude publicar ante porque fanfiction estaba medio bloqueado, no me dejaba mandar rr ni entrar a mi profile, pero aquí estoy a la carga._

_**Respuesta a los Review**_

_**Paula Malfoy:** Que tal, que no sabes como me animan tus review, disculpa por no haber podido subirlo cuando lo dije en el foro, pero me complico, ya sabes. Me alegro que hayas tomado un tiempo para ponerme lo de los colores, personalmente me gusta mucho el rojo para ponérselo a Pansy, que por lo menos en este fic no tiene un muy buen papel, aunque lo verás más adelante, no se siempre he pensado que el rojo va más con una personalidad fuerte, incluso se lo pondría a Herm, aunque a ella algunos otros (como el azul, me encanto tu sugerencia) le van mejor. Sinceramente no se porque dices que no serías buena escribiendo, a mi particularmente me encantaría leer algo que hayas escrito, me avisas si lo intentas, yo también empecé leyendo los ff y termine escribiendo, aunque he de admitir que antes de entrar a este mundo escribía cosas mías. Explique lo de cómo se publica aquí en el foro, me dices si lo viste, sino avísame y te lo vuelvo a poner, yo tu sigo intentando obtener un nick en el foro, a mi me costo trabajo pero luego lo conseguí, y aquí es más fácil, no se porque no has podido. Te gusta que ponga las canciones, y eso, me alegro, a mi me entretiene XD. La dire del nuevo ff, la puse en el foro, y aquí esta en el profile, me dices tus opiniones, por cierto te aviso que está un poco triste, por lo menos el primer capi, y creo que el segundo también. Otra cosa quería poder hablar contigo mientras que arreglo del msn (que no lo acabo de hacer), me darías tu correo. Y ahora si, chau y a leer, que yo sigo diciendo bobadas, y ya cogí en serio lo de los rr en cada capi así que ya sabes directo a go, besos, XP_

_**RiKKU: **mi querida Afri, como estás lamento lo del ordenador, verdad que a veces somos unas "incomprendidas", jeje, que como se ponen los padres, si lo diré yo, aunque mi mamita anda muy comprensiva, eso si mientras no me pase en la cuanta y las notas vayan bien. Yo también me pierdo con los cambios del foro, pero espero que cuando puedas me dejes allá algún mensaje y aquí espero mucho rr, si, porfis cuando puedas, ok. Por cierto me encantaron esos besos de chocolate, pero quiero más, okay. Otra cosita, pásate por mi nuevo ff, si puedes necesito opiniones _

_**Gabi:** Hello gabi, como andas, por cierto no problem con lo del profe,y no me has dicho si resolviste el problema de lo de publicar. Sabes que ando un poco preocupada por lo de nimi, que le pasara, espero que este bien.y estoy requete alegre por tu decición de seguir con el ff "Como Expresar lo que sientes", quería decirte que si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla, me encanta esa historia tuya, como te dije le tengo mucho cariño. Chau XP_

**_meiling.animorphs_**_****Hey gracias, que gusto tenerte aquí, espero que me des tu opinión del nuevo capitulo, chau_

**Disclaimer** _Ya saben que pertenece a jk, que más daría yo porque no fuera sí, pero esto es solo para divertirme, y sin ningún fin lucrativo._

_A leer_

La noche siguiente, ella pensó que no se repetiría, que una cosas era que el fuera educado, que no la ofendiera pero de ahí a ser amigable. Había sido muy rara pero a la vez relajante la conversación con Malfoy, pensaba que era poco probable que se repitiera.

Pero contra todo pronóstico de ambos esa noche hablaron tan fluidamente como si fuera ya una costumbre. Era cierto que en un principio hubo solamente un intercambio de saludos, pero en algún momento había llegado a cambiar opiniones sobre diversos temas. Una conversación fluida volvía a aflorar.

Como era posible que ellos compartieran tantos gustos, era muy extraño.

Hermione pensaba mientras hablaban, que su aire de superioridad seguía siendo él mismo de antes, pero algo cambiaba, se sentía más cercana a él definitivamente dejaba de verlo como su enemigo. Y sí, tenía que admitirlo le empezaba a derretir esa forma de ser.

Draco solo podía imaginar, que si al principio la petición de su padre le había parecido bastante cercana a un castigo, entonces querría estar castigado por el resto de su vida. Ella era tan perfecta, aún siendo una sabelotodo, ya ni eso le importaba mucho, pedía que ella lo dejara ser su amigo y más aún.

Se justificaba a sí mismo con que todo era parte de él plan para ayudar a su padre y vengarse, pero empeñaba a costarle trabajo creer que fuera cierto.

Él no dejaba de pensar en él momento en que por error había tocado su mano, no fue algo repugnante, incomodo, desagradable, no fue nada de lo que debió haber sido, no fue nada de lo que él deseo que fuera…

Ella recordaba como se había sonrojado esperando que él emitiera una horrible amenaza o un insulto, pero no, no dijo nada, si bien era cierto que en su cara reinaba la confusión, no parecía precisamente haberle molestado.

Y en el fondo de su corazón sabían que lo habían disfrutado, ese pequeño roce, ese pequeño intercambio. Para él que no era un inexperto con las mujeres podría haber pasado desapercibido, pero lo había marcado y en toda la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en eso.

Un nuevo día, una nueva ronda con él, y viejas barreras que poco a poco se iban derribando con ellas, cada momento de esa tercera ronda en la semana los habían hecho más cercanos. Era como si el tiempo de enemistad fuera quedando atrás, los dos se sentían cómodos y preferían no analizar la situación, no le contaban a nadie y no hablaban entre ellos de su extraño pacto, simplemente era así.

Terminaba transformaciones, Draco salía de él aula, alguien hacía un comentario detrás de él sobre lo buena que estaba una chica, viró la cara y ahí estaba ella, por primera vez su vida coincidía en este tipo de comentario hacia una Griffindor.

Allí estaba ella, definitivamente era bonita, y una belleza sencilla, y a la vez cautivadora, lo inocente y fuerte de su mirada, era una conversación explosiva.

Un poco más atrás uno chicos Revenclaw comentaban que ella era muy bonita, si, pero tenía un carácter que por favor.

No él no creía eso, ella era muy agradable pero se preguntó algo que no había pasado por su cabeza pensaría ella en cosas como el amor…

Pensó en la posibilidad además de que ella se sintiera sola, la soledad era un sentimiento tan presente en él. La miró, se reía con sus amigos de Griffindor, no seguro que ella no sentía ninguna de esas cosas

En ese momento, Draco salió de sus pensamientos porque los Sly le indicaban que era hora de entrar DCLAO. En el momento en que entraba al aula vio a Hermione que hablaba con sus dos amigos.

Harry le ponía su mano en él hombro en aquel momento, era una gesto de apoyo, y pensó en que ella lo tenía todo, si, contra lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, Draco malfoy estaba sintiendo envidiando con respecto a Hermione Granger, él sintió una rabia infinita en aquel momento.

Ella era perfecta, lo tenía todo, sus grandes amigos, que por más que a él le costara aceptarlo siempre estaban para consolarla. Era inteligente, tenía un futuro brillante por delante, y todos confiaban en su talento, no tendría que superar las hazañas de sus antepasados, no tenía un padre que permanecía de por vida exigiendo más, y más.

Era una sangre sucia si era cierto, pero y qué, no tenía nada que ver, ella tenía muchas cosas que lo compensaban, tanto amor, tanto apoyo a su alrededor.

Decidió apartar estas ideas, se estaba volviendo un sentimental, y eso no iba con él.

Pero al volver a mirarla no pudo reprimir que sus sentimientos de envidia y odio se transformaran. A admiración e incluso, y se sorprendió ante esta idea, deseo.

Ella si, una sangre sucia, pero sin duda aquello desaparecía ante su belleza, ante su aire inteligente, ese carácter tan duro y tan apetecible, su porte que incluso cuando ella no se preocupa por eso era de reina. Había una sencillez y a la vez una complejidad

Se sentaron todos y Snape empezó la clase, él había apartado su mirada y que grande fue su sorpresa, cuando al mirar a la Griffindor por puro instinto descubrió que ella también lo hacía. Le extrañó

Fue un contacto como esos que hace un mes atrás tenían de rivalidad, de majestuosidad, ambos se miraban intentando ver quién ganaba.

Pero ambos fueron cambiando su mirada, a asombro, era un descubrimiento interminable. Los dos llegaban hasta el fondo de su mirada, no, definitivamente no había sido una mirada como la de antes, porque en ella habían tantos sentimientos encontrados por parte de ambos, que no la mirada que aún conserva la rivalidad había pasado a ser algo más…

Harry estaba recostado en su habitación, su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar, por un lado un antiguo dolor le martillaba, la perdida de sus padres, de Sirius. Y luego en su cabeza aparecía la incertidumbre de que estaría haciendo Voldemort, era imposible que hubiera desaparecido, sabía que estaba allí y que la tregua no sería muy larga. Aquella profecía que a cado rato revoloteaba por su cabeza, todo era tan confuso y doloroso.

Hacía tres noches que no podía dormir, sus sueños pasaban de repasar estas ideas, a repetirle las palabras de Ginny "Un buen amigo como tú"

Se preguntaba como había llegado a ese punto, en definitiva era él quién la había alejado, si, ella estuvo cerca durante tantos años, y él de idiota no lo noto, o simplemente lo había ignorado, ahora recibía su merecido.

Tenía que salir de aquella habitación porque lo estaba volviendo más loco en vez de relajarlo.

Bajo hacia la sala común, en la que estaba varios alumnos de 3 y 4, y definitivamente aquel escándalo que hacían no lo favorecía.

Se aguanto la cabeza y salió lo más rápido que pudo, comenzó a caminar y terminó llegando a él lago. Hay todo era más calmado, pero sus ideas no desaparecían.

Casi llegaba al lago cuando alguien lo llamaba, volteo y caminó hacia Ginny

Estaba sentada entre las raíces de un árbol, mirando hacia el lago

-Que tal harry, te pasa algo porque pareces alterado. Todavía no se te quita el dolor de cabeza que tenías en la mañana.

-No Ginny, mi cabeza parece que va a explotar. Ya no se que hacer.

-Tienes demasiadas preocupaciones Harry, ven siéntate conmigo

El se sentó cerca de ella, miró hacia el paisaje definitivamente era un momento muy bonito en él día.

-Y tú que heces aquí, Ginny.

-A veces vengo cundo quiero relajarme me gusta mucho este espacio. Cuando necesito estar sola vengo aquí, tienes la ventaja de que lo ves todo, pero los demás no te ven.

-Disculpa Ginny si querías estar sola yo…

-No seas tonto Harry- lo cortó ella- tú no me molestas

-Gracias, la verdad es que hoy a sido un día fatal. Trate de conciliar el sueño pero mi habitación me empezó aparecer pequeña, no lo sé. Así que decidí bajar

-Ven- le indicó ella

Le pidió con una seña que recostara su cabeza sobre su hombro, y Harry sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera dos veces la obedeció.

Ella empezó a pasar su mano sobre su cabeza, desordenando su pelo y haciéndolo volver a su lugar. Aquello comenzó a relajar a Harry, sintió una gran felicidad colándose por él.

-Intenta dormir Harry, que yo estoy aquí, sí

El la miro a los ojos, y una tranquilidad, un sentimiento tan puro estaba apareciendo en los ojos de ella, que él sonrió, se acomodó sobre ella y cerró su ojos.

Habían pasado dos rondas ya, y la cabeza de Hermione empezaba a estar hecha un lío (Na: ya sabemos de cierto rubio que a cualquiera la vuelve loca), ella estaba sentada en una esquina de la sala común, no había nadie con ella solo Crookshanks. Le acariciaba mientras su cabeza meditaba en total tranquilidad, pero se vio interrumpida por uno estudiantes de terceros que se adentraron en la sala. Su gato dio un brinco y salió corriendo abandonando la sal común. Ella que vio como acababan con su pasividad porque lo griffindor que ahora se habían acomodado en la sala parecían no tener intención de abandonarla, y tenían una conversación al parecer muy emocionante, pero a la vez muy ruidosa.

Decidió que sería mejor ir a buscar a su gato, no le gustaba que el anduviera por la escuela si en ella, no quería saber que pasaba si alguien se lo encontraba y…

Salió corriendo detrás de él. Llevaba varios pasillos ya cuando se encontró con una escena que la hizo retroceder y por instinto se escondió detrás de una columna.

Allí estaba Draco, Goyle y Crabbe, el ultimo tomaba, adelantándose a los demás a su gato, "o no que le harán tengo que intervenir", fue lo único que pensó. Pero que impresión se llevaba.

-Que gatito más feo, creo que estás en problema, encontré algo con quién divertirme, y así acabar con este dolor de cabeza.- dijo estoy con una mueca, y su voz salió como si hubiera hablado un trol, por lo menos fue lo que le pareció a Hermione.

Se disponía a aplicar algún tipo de tortura a él pobre gato de Hermione, que pataleaba y ponía cara de querer acabar con Goyle, Crabbe que parecía secundarlo

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_Que les pareció, rr con sus opiniones, si_

_Otra cosa quería pedirles que se pasaran por mi nuevo ff, Breaking de Habit, también es un D/Hr, aunque muy diferente de este. Esta en perfil_

_Y qu, creen podremos llegar a 100 rr con este ff, soñar no cuesta nada, de todas forma nos falta bastante así que es posible. _

_Ahora directo al botón go, para hacerme feliz ;)_


	7. Roces

_Bueno como he actualizado en poco tiempo, no he puesto mucho, pero aquí me tienen con un nuevo capi. Esta semana he estado un poco complicada, y no he tenido mucho tiempo la verdad, no me he conectado mucho, pero me puso muy feliz ver sus comentarios_

_Este capi es completamente dedicado a los protagonistas, el anterior tenía de Harry y Ginny, pero este es solo de ellos dos, disculpen si no es mucho_

**_Respuesta a lo rr:_**

_**Yunnaff: **Comoandas, así que infraganti, eh, jeje, XD bueno que si a mi me llegan a coger, estoy muerta. Y que tal Afri, mándale saludos de mi parte. Yo pense que no te había gustado tanto y por eso no pasabas más. Oye me das tu opinión del nuevo ff. Besos._

_**Amy-ingrid: **Que tal, que honor que te pases por acá, sinceramente me gusta mucho tu forma de escribir, aunque ya te lo había dicho ante. Por lo de la petición no te preocupes que tengo bastante paciencia, y que espero, (no mucho, jeje) Nos vemos, opiniones, chau_

_**paula-malfoy:** Hey que tal, pues que bien a mi también me gusta mucho el rojo, me parece que da personalidad a las personas. Cuando pongas la historia me avisas para pasarme, ok, y si quieres opiniones antes de hacerlo estoy aquí, como quieras. Por cierto eres amiga de rikku, es que no me lo habías dicho, o a mi se me paso? Las cookies, pues vienen en la compu, son como identificadores que los sitios te mandan, por eso es que lo necesitan, que raro que no tengas, te pone eso?, bueno yo estudio informática pero no se como te puedo ayudar, la verdad. Espero que se solucione ese problema. Y acuérdate que me prometiste, un millón de rr (ya empiezo a delirar) mándame muchos ok, y opiniones, que encanta leer todo lo que me pones, nos hablamos. ;) chau. _

_Esto lo agrego porque acabo de ver otro rr, mira te explico, pau, después que le des a upload documt, entonces tienes que esperar y te debe Salir un cartel que diga en la pagina algo como que fue subido satisfactoriamente, en ingles claro (no me acuerdo bien), luego vas a create history, y sigues las intrucciones, si no te sale, mándeme un rr, o un correo a larapotter16 hotmail. Besos, y por cierto me encanta ayudarte_

**_meiling.animorphs_**_Hey que alegría verte de nuevo por aquí, te gustó, bueno este es solo para ellos dos, y me voy adentrando en su relación. Claro que miiiiiii draquito esta buenísimo, suena muy egoísta, jeje, pero con tamaño rubio, imagínate, yo que desde que oí que a Tom le gustan las latinas no dejo de hacerme "ilusiones". Bueno y me dejo de bobadas, me pones opiniones, si, otra cosa como te llamas. Chau_

_**Gabi: **que tal gabi, recibiste el rr en tu ff, me dices. Por cierto mi otra historia demorara un poco más el capi, porque no he tenido mucho tiempo, y la escuela ya sabes, tenme paciencia porque aquel es un poco más complicado, se describen muchos sentimientos, y lleva tiempo, pensé tenerlo antes, pero creo que me voy a demorar. Se me olvidaba me encanto el correo que me mandaste. Gracias por lo de "gran escritora", realmente me valoras demasiado, pero a mi orgullito (conciencia: como si fuera tan chiquitico), le viene bien a cado rato, no obstante, si vas a mi pefil verás escritoras, ante las cuales yo me quedo muy diminuta ;) My friends besos._

_**Cris:** oye que me alegro de verte, terminaste ya los exámenes yo tengo que empezar a estudiar a para la prueba de lógica de Programación, vamos a ver de todas formas es dentro de una semana, pero la profe es muy exigente. Y mira viste ya llegue a los 30, estoy happy con eso, y más aun que con el nuevo no puedo quejar la verdad, 15yupi, bueno lo agrege a ultima hora ya voy a subir el capi, besos_

_**Anniki: **Sigue insistiendo, que ya lo logras, ponme en el foro que et sale mal, y oye sabes que estaba oyendo a Melendi, vamos que su canción no está mal, pero me parece que imitan a estopa no crees, a lo mejor yo estoy un poco no se, dame tu opinión, chau_

**_Declamier: Nada es mío todo es jk, y quien quiera que tenga los derechos de la historia, ningún tipo de fin lucrativo (pero mucho rr, eso si), no se ni para que quieren que uno ponga esto, uf_**

_Saben que hoy me di cuanta que me quedan 6 maese para cumplir los 17, ohhhhhhhhh, donde se fueron los otros 6 meses que ni me di cuenta XD_

_Y sin más _

**A leer**

7-Roces

Se disponía a aplicar algún tipo de tortura a él pobre gato de Hermione, que pataleaba y ponía cara de querer acabar con Goyle, y Crabbe que parecía secundarlo

-Estate tranquilo, y sinceramente me asombras no sabía que tenías cabeza como para que te doliera- con esto hizo un gesto indicándole que se apartara, cogió a Crookshanks que no se opuso, en lo absoluto.

-Pero Draco porque te pones bravo, es solo un sucio animal.

-Tu también eres un animal, y no por eso ando aplicando torturas en ti, a mi me parece muy lindo.

-Pero Draco…

-He dicho que esta bien, y ahora váyanse que tengo cosas que hacer, solo-Les dirigió una mirada fría que no dejaba espacio para ninguna replica

Cuando ambos desaparecieron, le dirigió una mirada a Crookshanks, que se acomodó en su mano dejando ver su satisfacción.

Hermione no creía lo que veía, definitivamente ella asistía a una lenta transformación, de quien fuera su mayor enemigo, que ahora ella no sabría como clasificarlo, de algo si estaba segura no era el mismo Draco, no, aquel era un nuevo, y a ella le gustaba mucho este que estaba conociendo.

Draco había empezado a caminar en el sentido contrario al que habían cogidos sus amigos y hacia donde esta Hermione. "Ahora que hago, no seas tonta no tienes porque esconderte de él"- se dijo a sí misma

Salió de la columna en la que estaba escondida, y trato de adoptar la posición más común que pudo encontrar.

Él que venía dedicándole una caricia a Crookshanks no había notado su presencia en ningún momento, por eso al verla se sorprendió. Ahí estaba ella, con una tranquilidad casi absoluta, no parecía que nada pudiera importunarla, y a la vez ponía cara de preocupación.

-Te pasa algo, te ves preocupada- Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza

-No es que perdí a Crookshanks y cuando lo vi ahí con esos dos amigotes tuyos me preocupe-No sabía como decírselo pero se armó de todo el valor posible- Gracias por defenderlo

Draco se sobresalto, ella le estaba agradeciendo, se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo, de hacerla sentir contenta.

-No es nada no te preocupes, el placer es mío señorita- Hizo un gesto, tipo caballero de esos de los cuentos, arqueando la espalda. Ella a modo de respuesta le hizo otra reverencia. Luego de eso ambos empezaron a reír como unos niños.

-Ibas hacia la rondas- le dijo a ella aún riendo.

-Tengo primero que llevarlo a él a la sal común.

-Bien te acompaño.

-Estas seguro- "Este se acabo de volver loco" atinó a pensar Hermione.

-Jeje, solo hasta cerca, luego vamos juntos a las rondas, digo si no te molesta.

-No, claro que no

Llegaron riendo hasta la sala común, el la espero en un pasillo cercano y ella lo más rápido que pudo fue y dejo en su habitación a su gato, miro su cuaderno que estaba en la cama y lo tomo para algo que debía escribir y salió corriendo.

Draco estaba recostado a una pared esperándola

-Volaste, eh

-Si me apure, para que no tuvieras que esperarme.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la ronda, cuando llegaron se acomodaron, aunque esta vez no tan lejos como en las anteriores rondas. Claro que ellos no lo notaron.

-Gracias por defender a Crookshanks. No se que hubiera pasado si no llegas a detenerlos.

-La verdad, es que se salvó de que yo estaba ahí, y además de que me callo bien

-¿De verdad te calló bien?

-Me parece muy simpático, tiene algo entre siniestro y tierno que me gusta.

-Es muy raro que le guste a alguien, pero más raro aún es que tu le hayas caído bien, normalmente esas caricias las hubiera respondido con par de arañazos.

-Tu gato tiene buen gusto, por eso le caemos bien tú y yo.

-Malfoy te estás metiendo conmigo, no lo puedo creer- Esto último lo dijo con una cara entre graciosa y seductora. Lo que provocó de parte de ambos una risa abundante.

-Algo así no te molesta eh.

-No, me da gracia

-No me digas que yo te doy gracia.

-No seas bobo, tú no, simplemente esta situación, porque si te pones a ver tú y yo, vaya que últimamente las cosas entre ambos han cambiado mucho. Si, digamos que se podría decir que somos amigos, no

En ese momento que se quedaron viendo, él cayo en cuenta que lo que ella decía era cierto y contrario a lo que pudo pensar en un pasado no tan lejano, él no analizo la situación, ni él momento, ni la forma en que se hablaban, porque si lo hubiera hecho no habría sido tan sincero al decir

-Si lo somos, bueno no podemos serlo oficialmente, pero me atrevería a pedirle que fuera usted mi amiga- Lo dijo en forma de broma por lo que el ambiente un poco pesado que había surgido desapareció.

-Claro, que sí, señor Malfoy. Por cierto si somos amigos, podría llamarte por tu nombre, Draco.

-Si claro He Hermione- Le había gustado oír su nombre en los labios de ella, y ciertamente era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre- Que extraño suena llamarnos así, y tratarnos tan normal

-Creo que tenemos los mismos pensamientos

Charlaron un rato más, hasta que el le dijo que tenía que terminar de leer un libro para poder responder un deber que le habían dejado en Herbología, practico un hechizo sobre un libro en miniatura que traía en el bolsillo, convirtiéndolo a un tamaño normal. Lo halagó por ese hechizo que definitivamente era muy útil, y luego Hermione comenzó a escribir sobre el cuaderno que había tomado, de su cuarto.

Él en un primer instante logró concentrarse pero una fuerza mayor a su entendimiento le hacía a cada rato levantar la vista hacia ella y observarla, en algunas ocasiones topando con la mirada de ella, que parecía hacer lo mismo.

Pasó un tiempo en que esa fue la ocupación de ambos, hasta que él levanto la vista y le hablo:

-Disculpa la pregunta pero me mata la curiosidad, que tanto escribes en ese cuaderno.

-Ah, aquí, bueno yo a veces tengo ganas de desahogarme y la forma que encuentro más satisfactoria es escribiendo.

-No es un diario, ¿no?

-No, no lo llamaría así. Simplemente a veces la musa llega a mí, o estoy enfada, o cualquier estado de animo y lo que hago es escribir aquí las cosas que se me ocurren. Son tonterías pero me ayuda mucho.

-Podría leer alguna de esas cosas que llamas tonterías

-Bueno yo, no lo se. Es que nunca se las he enseñado a nadie.

-Anda déjame- Y diciendo esto Draco intento poner cara de niño bueno

-No pongas esa cara que no me vas a convencer, se que eres un diablito- Le dijo riendo

-Pero si yo soy un angelito

-Si como, no

-Bueno si me lo das por las buenas me lo das por las malas.

-Si que vas a hacerme, Draco- Esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro seguida por una mirada seductora.

-No me mires así, que te puedes arrepentir

-No te tengo miedo, Draco- Le respondió riendo mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Pero entonces el se paro y se comenzó a acercar a ella, que de por si no estaba muy lejos.

-Son ideas mías, o me estás retando, porque si es así haces aparecer ideas perversas en mi mente.- Volviendo a ofrecer una de sus sonrisas, más francas.

-Si Draco Malfoy definitivamente te estoy provocando, y si supieras lo bien que se siente, harías lo mismo que yo.

-Hay pero que atrevida, jeje

-Pues te digo que si logras cogerme el cuaderno, yo misma te leo la Pág. que tú escoges.

-Eso es un trato

-Definitivamente

-Te vas arrepentir

Esto último lo dijo cerrando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, y se lanzó hacia ella haciéndole cosquilla, lo que hacía que ella hiciera todo tipo de intentos por soltarse mientras la risa fluía entre ellos.

-Eso es trampa, pero de todas formas no vas a poder cogerlo- decía ella mientras trataba de contener la risa, y alzaba la mano en la que sostenía el cuaderno, tratando de impedir que el lo tomara.

- Tu crees, parece que no has tenido suficiente- Le respondió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa entre juguetona y malvada.

Y entonces trato de recurrir a otras técnicas menos sutiles, aguanto el cuerpo de ella pasando su mano por su cintura, mientras Hermione trataba de escapar entre un mar de risas de ambos. En ese momento perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, dando una vuelta.

Él aprovecho para tomar en la confusión de ella el cuaderno causante de todo aquel alboroto.

-No es justo, me has derribado- decía ella mientras contenía la risa

-Si pero mira lo que tengo aquí

Draco levantó el fino librito y con aire triunfal giró su cabeza hacia ella. Y fue en ese momento que ambos se percataron de la posición en la que se encontraban. Él había caído encima de ella, su cuerpo estaban muy unidos, muy cercanos.

Sus caras casi se rozaban, sus alientos se confundían y ellos que en esos momentos se percataron, luego de un momento de confusión, de aturdimiento, luego de haber visto algo en los ojos del otro, algo que lo había confundido, se sonrojaron.

Pero aquel sonrojo fue producto de la caída si, pero más que por eso porque por la cabeza de ambos pasaron ideas que no solo los confundió por la situación en que vivían, sino que al verla reflejada en los ojos que tenían enfrente había sido suficiente para que en sus corazones y mentes reinara una gran confusión.

-Este, yo, lo siento- Le dijo el sentándose a un lado de ella, lo que Hermione agradeció porque realmente no estaba segura de que ella podría haberse separado de él.

-Si yo también-Le respondió tratando recuperar su aplomo.

Él había conseguido lo que quería, el librito reposaba en su mano, pero no podía reprimir en el sentimiento de querer algo más, no era el cuaderno lo que él quería sino a la dueña. Draco dirigió una mirada a Hermone que parecía estar en medio de una batalla con sus pensamientos.

Luego de unos minutos en los que ninguno articulo palabra, él le dijo

-Bueno voy a tener el privilegio de leerlo, porque me has dado tu palabra, no

-Si, me gusta cumplir con lo que digo.

Pero la mente de él paso una idea que le hizo decir algo, que él mismo no creía había salido de su boca.

-Si no quieres no lo leo, es algo personal e intimo tuyo, eso puedo entenderlo. Así que no lo leeré, toma.- Y se lo dio, depositándolo en el suelo, a su lado.

Ella lo miró atento como no creyendo lo que acaba de oír. Fue tan comprensivo al decir eso, sería posible que fuera tan tierno, tan atento….

Ni siquiera a sus amigos les había enseñado nunca el cuaderno porque creía que pensarían que ella era una sentimental, una tonta. De cierta forma ella tenía una forma de ser, y aunque su naturaleza era generalmente dulce ella tenía un carácter bastante fuerte. De cierta forma ella misma había echo ver a todas la personas una imagen de fortaleza que en mucho casos no era completamente cierta. Por eso le costaba trabajo descubrir un lado de si misma que nadie conocía en el que ella era apasionada, sentimental, e incluso un poco cursi.

Al oír la última frase del chico ella se armó de valor, y pensó que si alguien merecía leer sus "tonterías", ese sería Draco Malfoy. Por tonto que sonara lo que su cabeza terminaba de concretar, por mucho que él se riera de ella, aunque cualquiera pensara que ella era la mujer más tonta del mundo por confiar en quién excepto en aquellas rondas le hacía la vida imposible, por muy ilógico e irracional que pareciera acaba de depositar confianza en él, y no se arrepentiría.

-Ven -Articulo con confianza, y lo invito a que se acercara

-Si- Le dijo él acercándose a ella, llegando a estar muy unidos.

-Quiero que lo leas, y darte las gracias por lo que acaba de decir.

No ella le estaba diciendo que podía leer aquel libro que parecía ser importante para ella, le estaba dando permiso para leerlo, no aquello no encajaba bien definitivamente aquella noche ya no podría suceder nada que lo extrañara.

-Estás segura de lo que me dices, porque te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me dejes con toda la curiosidad del mundo y tú rechazas mi oportunidad, no creas que volveré a ofrecértela. No soy precisamente de andar por hay siendo "un niño bueno"

Hermione rió, si sabía que él n era un niño bueno, por eso había llegado tan onda su respuesta, era lo que menos uno podría esperar de un Malfoy

-Precisamente por eso te digo que puedes leerlo, no me arrepentiré, si te he dicho que si es porque quiero y considero que puedo compartir contigo las tonterías escritas ahí. De todas formas no hay nada tan comprometedor ahí. Ven siéntate a aquí y acaba de leerlo

Él que estaba más que extrañado por el comportamiento de ella, fue y se sentó a su lado, un poco nervioso, parecía que ella le hubiera dado una orden, pero el decidió ignorar sus palabras, no tenía intenciones de discutir con ella. Habían significado muchas cosas para Draco Malfoy, y aunque no habían sido dulces no eran precisamente a su orgullo a donde habían llegado sino a su corazón, que quería explotar de alegría de pensar en la confianza depositada en él. Era un sentimiento demasiado raro y a la vez placentero, él sentir que ella confiaba en él.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y abrió el pequeño cuaderno.

_**Fin del capitulo **_

_Y que les pareció, que se acercan, eh. _

_Decirles que estoy muy contenta con los rr que me han mandado en mi nuevo ff, la verdad tuvo más aceptación de la que esperaba, porque no pensé que se me diera muy bien escribir cosas triste, pero me ayudo la media depre que tenía cuando lo empecé, que no se me ha pasado completa por cierto._

_Se han pasado muchas personas que yo admiro mucho por su forma de escribir, y también todas ustedes que me apoyan aquí y en el foro, que realmente quiero agradecerles por no abandonarme en ningún momento. _

_Dejando de lado mi parte sentimental (que lata les doy), pedirles nuevamente que me pongan sus opiniones con lo de los colores._

_A ver se me olvida algo, a si importante, si no respondo los rr en el capi es porque no lo vi, me salen luego de que ya los envíe, eso los dejo para el próximo capi_

_(Anikki, para ti, jeje)_

_**Estopa**_

Te vi, te vi

_**Tu tranquilo que la rabia sale sola  
No las busques porque te quema  
No te asustes si tu miedo no te asusta  
Y no corras porque das pena**_

_**Nunca estuviste en el cielo  
Eres de los que no vuelan  
Presidiario del silencio frío  
Que la sangre hiela, si se ha muerto un sentimiento**_

_**Yo le encenderé una hoguera  
De esas que llevo por dentro  
De esas que de fuego me queman  
Y he perdido los papeles  
Y me han echado de la tierra**_

_**Te vi te vi pero no se donde  
Reza pa´ que no me pierda  
Ya he llegado al horizonte  
Se avecina una tormenta  
Me voy a tirar al monte  
Y reza pa´ que no me pierda**_

_**Me han robado el esqueleto  
Me quema la carretera  
A mi no me quema el fuego  
Aquí solo huele a rueda  
Siempre quiero estar contento  
Triste no valgo la pena  
Si me ahogo en tu lamento  
Llévame siempre a tu vera**_

_**Así que deja de inventarte recetas  
Pregúntale a las brujas  
Que aun van a la hoguera**_

_**Mira bien la talla  
Al cambiar de chaqueta  
Y escóndeme del monstruo  
Y que no me vea  
llévame siempre a tu vera**_

Chau

ATTE:Lra

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

**Que trabajo para mandar el capi, fanfiction está, uf**


	8. Conociendote

_Hello, 8 capitulo en línea, y llegamos a 44 rr, estoy muy contenta por eso de verdad._

_**Respuesta a los rr**_

_**Alied: **Que tal como te dije el otro día, las tengo a todas muy presentes, me encanta cunado te pasas. Si la pagina esta medio bloqueada a veces el problema, es que le están haciendo cambios y eso, ya sabes.Y te gusto el otro ff, la verdad es que después que lo leo pienso que le faltaron muchas cosas, pero parece que ha gustado y eso me hace feliz, pronto pongo el nuevo capi, por lo menos trato. Te gusta releerlo, es más organizado aquí, mejor para ustedes. Espero rr, si, linda chau. _

_**Rasaaabe: **Bienvenida, disfruto mucho cuando gente nueva me manda rr, así que gracias. Disculpa que te deje con la ganas, vas a tener que esperar un poquito, soy muy traviesa eh. Me alegro que te guste, espero verte por aquí de nuevo_

_**Nimi: **Que tal, siempre he sabido que puedo contar contigo, a fin de cuenta fuiste le primer mensaje que me llegó con esta historia, te acuerdas, yo si. Me ha puesto muy triste el saber que te ibas del foro, no dijiste porque, pero espero seguir sabiendo de ti por el ff, porque me pondría muy triste perderte. Gabi y yo estuvimos muy preocupadas, pero bueno ya me dirás, Chau_

_**meiling.animorphs**. hey que alegría, si con eso de que no vas a dejar de leer la historia por nada del mundo (se dibuja una sonrisa infantil en la cara de la autora) a partir de ahora te digo Sandra okay, y pues espero no decepcionarte, porque luego de que lo he leído he pensado que se podía desarrollar mucho más esta parte de la historia, pero me daba cosa cambiarlo, no se. Espero que te guste, rr_

_**Paula Malfoy**: te mande un correo, me dices si te llegó, y bueno no entendí te sirvieron o no la explicaciones, si quieres te lo explico mas detalladamente es que soy u poco bruta, jeje. Si un millón me parece una buena cifra, que tú crees, jeje XD, y mira no me he demorado tanto en publicar eh. Bueno hablamos, por cierto lee en los rr de mi otra historia gabi te dejo un mensaje. Chau_

**_Dark Sora_**. _ Bienvenida, te gusto el capi, pues entonces te gustará este y el próximo, que será con mucho D/hr. Gracias por incluirme en tus historias favoritas, es un gran honor para mí. Espero que te guste el capi, y me dejes opiniones aunque sean muchos tomatazos, bueno con medidas ya sabes _

_**Gabi. **Que tal gabi, y mira nos acercamos a donde lo dejamos, pronto para todas ustedes por ayudarme, rr si_

_**Aniki. **Pudiste regístrate me dices, pro cierto a mi también me gusta es una canción, pues es de mi preferidas. Y definitivamente como ellos ninguno, ESTOPA THE BEST; jeje. A mi también me parecen muy parecidas, pero dicen que en España el a gustado mucho. Y no es nada, me encanta pasarme por los ff Bueno hablamos. Chau_

**_Declameir_**: _El mismo de siempre _

A leer

8- Conociéndote

Tanteo su cama como tratando de saber donde se encontraba y se dio cuenta que era su cuarto, el lugar en cual había despertado después de aquel maravilloso sueño.

Había tenido un sueño totalmente reparador, y en él la imagen recién naciente de Hermione, una Hermione que él nunca había logrado vislumbrar, que nacía ante él en cada nueva ronda, en cada conversación, en cada nuevo momento que lograban pasar junto. Aquella imagen que en la noche anterior había tomado más amplias dimensiones, aquel pequeño cuaderno era el causante de que el estuviera en aquel estado. Solamente pedía una cosa su corazón, pero su cabeza no quería que el terminara aceptándola.

Para evitar la batalla que su sentidos pensaban sostener y con intención de alejarlas de si mismo, que no creía que fuera el momento para cuestionar si sus pensamientos eran errados o no eran digno de un "sangre limpia". Comenzó a recordar las cosas escritas allí

Ella había acertado al decir que escribía en él con intención de olvidar o simplemente desahogar sus pensamientos. Durante el tiempo que leyó comprendió muchas cosas de ella, la compadeció al leer tantos momentos de tristeza, y llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor no enojarla, porque se convertía en una fiera enjaulada.

También habían reflejados los momentos de alegría que su corazón había experimentado, pero no fue eso lo que más llamo la atención de Draco. Era impresionante ver como alguien tan fuerte como ella, era a la vez tan tierna y soñadora.

Su corazón tenía tantas metas trazadas, ella añoraba y se proponía pelear por tantas cosas. Se destacaba una valentía impresionante, no por gusto era una Griffindor. Tenía además un indudable deseo de vivir, de experimentar. Para él todo aquello que leyó, que nunca había apreciado de su enemiga, aquellos sentimientos que él podría jurar, muy pocos conocían. Era como si dentro de aquella castaña existiera una diferente a la que a simple vista se pudiera ver, una que parecía quemar de tantos sentimientos que albergaba.

Pero sin duda lo que más le había impresionado, era el que ella creyera en el amor, en que Hermione Granger era una romántica empedernida, después de todo parecía que la sabelotodo de Gryffindor tenía pensamientos como cualquier chica.

Se terminó de vestir y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, había tomado una decisión, el era un Malfoy si, pero por primera vez en su vida, creía mejor olvidarlo al menos por un tiempo. Total a quien podría hacerle daño eso, él solo quería pasar un tiempo junto a ella.

Cuando entro en el comedor la mayoría de los alumnos estaban ahí, su mirada en seguida busco a quién protagonizaba sus últimos sueños, estaba sentada junto a sus amigos, parecía escuchar la conversación entre estos, levanto ligeramente la mirada y al encontrar la mirada de él enfocada en ella le dirigió una.

Pero no era una mirada retadora o un intento de dominación y odio, era más bien de complicidad, e iba acompañada de una sonrisa entre satisfecha y picara. Luego desviaron sus miradas y ambos trataron de concentrarse en lo que hacían, pero en ambos casos les resultaba muy difícil…

Alguien más en el comedor tenía sus pensamientos vagando entre un mar de sentimientos. Herry Potter, el niño que vivió, no podía dejar de pensar en una pelirroja que conversaba con su hermano. Ginny absorbía completamente su atención.

No podía olvidar la tarde anterior, ella había sido tan dulce con él simplemente no preguntó, se había limitado a apoyarlo. Era cierto que él tenía mucho apoyo por parte de sus amigos en general pero aquello había sido muy diferente. Sintió el calor que ella emitía, su olor y su completa tranquilidad, lo había llevado a relajarse, a olvidar sus problemas, no desaparecieron pero habían pasado a otro plano.

Y ahora que recordaba que cuando se separaron lo invadió una sensación muy incomoda pero no supo como reaccionar, se entristeció. Ella era simplemente con lo que él soñaba, era lo único que veía en su futuro, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que ella se convirtiera en algo más que una amiga. Ya no valía la pena engañarse, se había enamorado de Ginny, de la hermana de Ron, pero para ser sincero lo que mas le preocupaba era que ella no le correspondiera porque lo demás lo podría enfrentar, pero que ella no sintiera lo que él eso lo mataría.

Se asustó un poco ante este último pensamiento. La única forma de averiguarlo, de saber las respuestas a sus interrogantes, era la que más le asustaba. Pero era una decisión tomada tendría que decirle, si, eso haría.

Él día pasó relativamente aburrido. Los profesores parecían que hacían una pequeña competición para ver quién mandaba la tarea más larga y compleja, por lo menos eso pensaba Ron.

Snape seguía impartiendo las clases de DCLAO, por lo que estás parecían más que interminables, todos se preguntaban como en cada clase podía superar en cuanto a aburrida la anterior. Por supuesto los puntos de Gryffindor desaparecían por montones en ellas, mientras Sliytherin ganaba por cualquier tontería gran cantidad de puntos.

Esa noche Hermione se dirigía a la ronda de prefectos. Ella estaba ligeramente preocupada porque tenía que admitir que no podía dejar de desear que llegara la hora de las rondas, las conversaciones con Malfoy o simplemente su presencia era tan, como describirlo, una mezcla entre tranquilidad, felicidad, excitación con un poco de peligro.

Cada noche se convertía en un nuevo descubrimiento, en una nueva aventura descubriendo lo diferente que resultaba Draco Malfoy, que un día fue su enemigo y que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo fascinante que era.

Si bien era cierto que cuando lo vio ese curso por primera vez no había podido dejar de pensar que era muy atractivo y sexy, ella había olvidado esas ideas de aquel momento, pero ahora volvía a retomarlas. Era uno de los chicos más buscados por las mujeres en Hogwart, y ella hasta ese momento no lo había logrado entender el por qué.

Y era que en él se unían tantas cosas que ella no podía dejar de admirar.

Casi llegaba a el pasillo en que se suponía que Draco estaría, dejó sus pensamientos para otro momentos, no podía permitirse que él notara la confusión que ella tenía y de la que trataba de empezar a sacar una conclusión

Cuando llegó al pasillo lo vio recostado sobre la pared, parecía que estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos. Se le acercó tratando de no molestarle pero él ya había notado la presencia de la gryffindor.

-Buenas noches Hermione

-Buenas Draco, que hacías

-Nada, pensaba, mi cabeza está hacha un lío

-Quieres contarme

-No te preocupes son tonterías

-Si tú lo dices

Pasaron unos minutos en que ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-Sabes quería decirte, que yo, bueno, ayer no te dije nada porque no supe como expresarme

-Si lo dices por lo de ese dichoso cuaderno, no te preocupes, se que son las cosas más incoherentes que jamás se han visto, son puras tonterías, muy cursi

-No digas eso, creo que son espectaculares, tú simplemente has descrito en las tantas cosas que yo quisiera también poder expresar. Lograste con palabras poner sentimientos y eso es muy difícil

-De verdad te gusto, si me lo dices por ser amable no es necesario

-Mira en mi vida he sido tan franco como ahora, te lo digo porque en verdad me nace

-Gracias- Fue lo único que ella pudo decir antes sonrojarse

Siguieron hablando sobre infinidad de temas. Hermione se sorprendió mucho cuando llegaron a un punto de la conversación en la que él le confesó que dominaba 4 idiomas, inglés, español, francés e italiano.

La verdad es que muy pocas personas que ella conociera dominaban tantos idiomas, y ella siempre había creído que Draco era solo un niño respaldado por su padre, y parecía tener que reconocer en cada nueva palabra que él tenía un talento propio.

Había algo eso si que la tenía muy orgullosa, él poder responderle que ella dominaba esos 4 idiomas pero además también conocía el alemán. La repuesta de Draco fue de conformidad.

-Es imposible ganarte, no por gusto eres la sabelotodo de Hogwart.

El tono que utilizo hizo que tanto él como ella se echaran a reír. Su conversación paso de los idiomas a los libros. Si bien ya Hermione sabía que era compartida por él su afición por los libros nunca pensó que podría haber tocado algún libro muggle, se quedo perpleja al saber como él dominaba este terreno. Conocía de libros clásicos como recientes, y a parecer le encantaba la poesía.

-Creíste que nunca había tocado nada muggle, amo el arte, yo admiro todo lo que es hermoso y lo muggles tiene una gran facilidad para crear cosas bellas.

Esto último lo dijo acentuando sus palabras y le dedico una mirada a Hermione que la dejo muy confusa.

Eran ideas suyas o él entre líneas había querido decir que ella era hermosa, no lo pensó más y continuó su conversación.

En un momento determinado ella menciono a Romeo y Julieta, esperando ver su reacción.

-Para serte sincero me gusto bastante, es una obra genial, pero yo no creo en eso de morir por amor, tiene un final demasiado triste, no lo se simplemente el hecho de que muera en un desesperado acto cuando pudieron evitarlo y pudieron quedar juntos al final me parece muy cursi. Pero aparte de esto creo que es muy buena

-Pensé que la odiarías completamente, pero yo creo que no coincido contigo en eso del final, la verdad, me parece que es lo mejor que tiene aunque si pudiera cambiarlo lo haría, creo que es el acto más lindo y puro que hay, morir por amor, igual suena cursi y no creo que en verdad haya mucha gente que este dispuesta a demostrarse así su amor, pero no dejo de ser hermoso.

-Supongo que tal vez tengas razón.

La noche entera se mantuvieron conversando a cerca de sus ideas "literarias" en las que parecían coincidir en su gran mayoría.

Se separaron para dirigirse a sus salas comunes, y aunque no se lo confesaron ambos deseaban continuar juntos, parecía que en esos momentos no había nada que pudiera ser más importante que ellos dos siguieran con su conversación.

Cuando Hermione despertó solo pudo pensar en las cosas que ocurrían en sus "rondas" y pensar que cuando le preguntaban sus amigos por ella respondía que eran lo más fastidioso que jamás hubiera echo. Aquella era la mentira más grande que le había dicho en años, definitivamente eso era la mejor que hacía en su semana en Hogwart.

Esperaba con ansia su nueva ronda de esa noche, o no, ahora que lo recordaba era sábado no tenían rondas, que lástima, como lo extrañaría, como extrañaría durante todo el día a Draco Malfoy.

Se levantó y se dirigió a el baño, tomo una ducha e intento relajarse. Salió bastante sedada de su sala, y comenzó a caminar, iría a desayunar.

Cuando entro en el Gran Comedor fue ha sentarse en la mesa de Gyffindor, pero no pudo dejar de levantar la vista para dirigir su mirada a la mesa de Slythirin, donde un chico rubio, prefecto de su casa y defensor de la sangre limpia, él mismo con que había pasado la noche hablando desayunaba tranquilamente. Estaba extremadamente sexy, no podía dejar de mirarlo, el negro le sentaba tan bien. Noto que tenía el pelo perfectamente peinado y usaba un poco de gel para mantenerlo hacía atrás.

Y la única idea que paso por la cabeza de la castaña, prefecta de Gryffindor, la sangre sucia, fue en lo mucho que le gustaría besar y tener entre sus brazos a aquel rubio, despeinando de la forma más salvaje posible su perfecto cabello.

Él acaba de levantar la mirada hacia ella, por lo que sus mejillas adquirieron un tono bastante rojo y luego de un intercambio de sonrisa bajo su vista tratando de tomar su desayuno, pero aún con aquella idea clavada en su cabeza.

Harry estaba sentado en la sala común mientras que Ron y Hermione conversaban. Todos habían notado la ausencia de Ginny en toda la tarde y en ese momento comenzaron a hablar del tema

-No la he visto en toda la tarde, y tú-le pregunto Ron a Hermione.

-No yo tampoco pregunte a una de su curso si estaba en su habitación y me dijo que no, pero no te preocupes ella misma me ha dicho que le gusta mucho andar sola, sabes para aclarar su mente.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, debe estar descansando más tarde aparece.

Continuaron como si nada su conversación, que ahora giraba en torno al incremento notable de las tareas y las clases. Harry se levanto y dijo que iría a caminar un rato, porque estaba muy aburrido, y salió.

Necesitaba hablar con Ginny, si y ese sería el momento más adecuado, se pregunto donde podría encontrarla. Comenzó a caminar hacia el lago.

Era tiempo ya de llegar y afrontar la situación, no podía seguir esperando, por que aquel sentimiento que tanto le había costado aceptar empezaba a acapararlo, convirtiéndose en el centro de su vida, todas sus preocupaciones fueron desplazadas por sus sentimientos por la leona.

Llegó a al lago, y se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar donde hacía unos días habías estado hablando con ella.

-Ginny-Le dijo al verla.

-Harry me has asustado.

-Disculpa te andaba buscando, tu hermano empezaba a preocuparse porque llevas toda la tarde desaparecida.

-Mi hermano siempre exagerando. Y como me encontraste?

-Pues pensé que seguro estarías aquí, me dijiste que te gustaba mucho aquí, parece que no me equivoque.

-Si, pues ven siéntate conmigo. Ha pasado algo interesante mientras no estaba.

-Pues no, Ron y Hermione, como siempre discutiendo, por lo demás todo tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Tú estás bien, porque últimamente te veo muy raro.

-Pues yo, yo, es que

-Que es lo que te pasa Harry?

-Yo-Tenía que decirlo, pero le costaba tanto trabajo-Yo estoy enamorado, eso al fin lo he dicho.

-Ah- dijo Ginny con una mueca de desilusión- Supongo que es normal, se puede saber, no me digas que de Cho.

-No, como puedes creer.-Esto hizo que Ginny, respiraba aliviada, verdaderamente odiaba con todo su corazón a aquella Revenclaw, como había podido ser tan tonta. Prosiguió- La verdad es que yo, pues estoy enamorado de una persona maravillosa, la conozco hace mucho pero recién me di cuenta, de todo lo que siento, y es que no puedo estarme controlarme, y siento una enorme necesidad de verla, de estar con ella

Ginny sentía que iba a explotar, como podía ser así, es que él no se percataba de cómo a ella sus palabras le hacían sufrir, como estaban traspasando su cuerpo, su alma, quebrando todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

Harry por su parte, había dicho aquello de un tirón, tenía la esperanza de que ella, respondiera bien a su declaración, que si bien era muy torpe, él no encontraba otra forma de llegar a ella, de comenzar una conversación que era tan difícil. Pero cuando giró su cabeza, quedando a unos centímetros de ella, lo que vio no lo gustó. Ella tenía una expresión que no era precisamente de felicidad más bien todo lo contrario, sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Había fracasado.

Sin embargo en ese momento ella dijo lo que él menos pensaba escuchar.

-Harry como puedes ser tan tonto, se que soy tu amiga, se que confías en mi, pero no tienes derecho a romperme el corazón de esta manera, Como puedes ser tan insensible.

-Pero, que...

-No entiendes que yo no puedo oír como hablas de tu amor por otra mujer- ella no lo dejó ni hablar, ya había empezado y ahora pensaba terminar- Como puedes contarme esas cosas, como puedes dejar de ver lo que siento por ti.

Ella sintió que su corazón ya no podía latir más fuerte, y en ese instante de desesperación, tomo una decisión, o lo hacía ahora o ya nunca lo haría. Así que se acercó a Harry y

El muchacho no lo podían, creer todas esas cosas que ella había dicho, lo tenían completamente anonadado, pero lo que realmente lo había paralizado, era el contacto de los labios de Ginny con los suyos, un calor tan fuerte le llegó, y trató algo torpe de responder a la chica, que lo había logrado sorprender tanto.

Por fin se había atrevido, por fin había echo lo que tanto añoraba, lo que en tantos momentos deseo y que nunca por miedo, prejuicios y tantas cosas más había llevado a cabo. Si el nunca sería suyo quería sentir al menos los labios Harry Potter sobre los suyos.

Pero, eso nunca se lo espero, le estaba respondiendo, la había besado a ella, pero que pasaba.

Ambos separaron sus labios por un momento, se miraron, y no fue necesario, que se dijeran nada, por lo menos no necesitaron decir nada más.

Volvieron a unir sus labio ahora disfrutando más, aún con la duda por la reacción del otro, pensando que el momento no necesitaba explicaciones, ya podrían tenerla más tarde.

Aquel beso había sido tan esperado por ella, tan deseado por el que no necesitaba de más nada. Lo explicaba y resumía todo.

Se separaron aun nerviosos por la reacción del otro, y luego de que sus ojos se encontraron ambos dejaron fluir una sonrisa espontánea.

-Yo, Harry, lo siento-Comenzó a decir Ginny. Pero Harry no la dejo hablar porque sus labios habían vuelto a buscarla, en otro beso, que fue más corto pero tan apasionado y dulce como el anterior.

-No tienes nada que sentir, es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar.

-Pero no me estabas diciendo que querías a otra, que tu

-Yo no he dicho eso, venía a decirte que me he enamorado, pero de ti. En fin la verdad es que creo que siempre he sentido algo por ti, pero supongo que nunca lo vi en el plano en que lo he visto este año. Eres tan especial, tan…

Pero fue ella quien no lo dejo terminar en esta ocasión volviendo a besarlo, se sentía tan feliz, era imposible que después de tantos años, por fin Harry Potter estuviera diciéndolo eso, estaba declarándose y ella no podía creerlo.

-De verdad me quieres Harry, por que viste como yo enloquecí, no podía creer que vinieras a contarme tan normal algo así cuando sabías que yo he estado loca por ti desde hace tanto

- Para que veas, yo que pensaba que me ibas a rechazar que solo me veías como un amigo y nada más. Me siento en las nubes.

-Si yo también- Volvieron a darse otro beso, y otro, y otro

-Hay, Ginny, dudo que esto sea real, Sabes que yo no tengo mucha suerte en el amor.

-Si lo dices por esa tonta de Cho ella no sabe lo que es amar, pro lo menos nunca te amo, y prefiero no hablar de eso- Le dijo virándose y poniendo cara de celos.

-Lo digo por todo, si supieras el miedo que tenía, de que- Pero volvieron a besarse, y la separarse el paso su mano por la cara de ella, y luego la abrazó.

-Te quiero

-Te amo- le respondió Harry

-Yo también, quiero saber que piensas hacer con mi hermano, ya sabes como es él.

-Lo enfrentaré, no me voy a esconder, no, tu hermano es mi amigo y lo entenderá.

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_Y que les pareció, al fin Ginny y harry juntos, siempre he pensado que ellos dos deben estar juntos._

_Y un poco más cerca Draco y Hermione, que creen algo pronto. _

_Espero publicar el viernes el próximo capi_

_**Importante**: Para mis queridas amigas del foro, decirles que ya queda poco para donde lo dejamos creo que unos 2 o 3 capis más. _

_**The Rasmus **_

**Guilty**

**I feel guilty**

**My words are empty**

**No signs to give you**

**I don't have the time for you**

**You say I'm heartless**

**And you say I don't care**

**I used to be there for you**

**And you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed**

**But so have you**

**Guilty, guilty I feel so**

**Empty, empty you know how to make me feel**

**I put a shield upon you**

**I didn't mean to hurt you**

**I would have only poisoned your mind**

**Never meant to make you cry**

**You've been so thoughtless**

**I can see right through you**

**You used to be there for me**

**So don't you leave say goodbye**

**Cause you have changed but so have i**

**I never though that the time and the distance**

**Between us made you so much colder**

**I'll carry the world on my shoulders**

**(Español)**

**Me siento culpable, mis palabras están vacías**

**  
No te haré ninguna seña**

**  
No tengo tiempo para ti**

**  
Dices que no tengo corazón**

**  
Y que no me importa**

**  
Solía estar allí por ti**

**  
Y tú has dicho que parezco muerto, que he cambiado**

**  
Pero tú también lo has hecho**

**  
**

**  
Culpable, me siento muy culpable**

**  
Vacío, sabes como hacerme sentir así**

**  
**

**  
Puse un escudo sobre ti**

**  
No quería hacerte daño**

**  
Solo quería manipular tu mente**

**  
No era mi intención hacerte llorar**

**  
He sido muy desconsiderado **

**  
Puedo verlo a través de ti**

**  
Solías estar allí por mí**

**  
Así que no te vayas y digas adiós**

**  
Porque tu has cambiado, al igual que yo**

**  
**

_ATTE: Lara_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_


	9. Encuentros

_Hello, como andan, yo muy feliz llegamos a lo 51 rr, a por los 100, eh_

_Primero que todo para las amantes (igual que yo) del d/hr, pues un capitulo prácticamente para ellos_

_**Respuesta a los rr**_

**Alied. **_Hello, si, dímelo a mi, los ff que me han gustado no solo los devoro en un día aunque tenga 48 capis (y no es metáfora, jeje) sino que cuando los publican después de mucho tiempo los releo, en alguno solo los dos últimos capis, estoy loquísima eh, jeje. bueno me dices que tal este capi, chau_

_**Sandra: **si a mi también me gusta esta pareja, me da rabia como Harry la ignora, y una de las cosas que me gusta de ellos dos es por los padre de Harry. Mira ya empece a llmarte así, me recuerdas a una amiga que tuve cuando era más chica, se llamaba igual. Chau, y rr_

_**Paula-malfoy: **hey, como andas, a ver lo primero no hay problema, estudias natación?, me gusta mucho ese deporte. Me alegro que seas amiga de afri, es buena gente, eh. Ya solucioné el problema y además descargue el msn, pero llevo 3 día que cuando le digo para conectarme no me deja, no se me dice que hay un error, pero cuando abre el solucionador de problemas, eh este me dice que lo intente más tarde, y así llevo 3 días, creo que voy a esperar a que vega el técnico a ver si me puede ayudar, te aviso_

_Ahora voy atratar de explicarte, que yo también estoy loca por leer tu ff. Primero vas a document manager, cuando la pagina se abre, ve al final de ella (te dice una pila de cosas que están en inglés, que no necesitas)_

_Luego te pone 3 casillas_

_Label: pones el nombre que quieras al documento (ej: 1 capi, como tu quieras) _

_Format. No lo cambies, que esta bien_

_Select file on computer: le das aun botón que dice "examinar", y escoges el archivo desde tu computadora(a mi no me lo aceptaba como documento de Word, pero en wordpad en seguida lo acepto)_

_Upload document:le das un clik luego de hacer lo anterior._

_Cuando terminas de hacer eso dejas que la página cargue el documento, tienen que esperar, cuando termine se abrirá arriba un cartel que dice que el documento fue descargado satisfactoriamente (en inglés, pone algo como clik here) _

_Luego vas a create history, y ahí todo es másfacil_

_Si no te sale mándame un correo a larapotter16, en Hotmail, ok, bueno espero un rr, chau_

_**Dark sora** :hello, viste, es que ya estaba loca porque pasara, no crees, que Ginny ya se lo merecía, me reí cantidad con eso de ¿o fue ella?, digamos que la puse un poco rápida eh, es que ya era hora. A mi también me gusta the rasmus(evidente), y esa canción es mi favorita. Bueno hablamos, chau_

_**Rasaaabe: **a mi también me gusta más el d/hr de hecho es lo que leo, pero en algunas historias necesitan otra vista ya sabes, y además que estaba harta de que esos dos estuvieran separados. Mira en este capi te vas a dar gusto, lee y veras, y el beso, bueno espera un poquitico, eh. Chau_

_**Anniki. **Pudiste registrarte, es mucho pedir que me mandes un rr asignado (que mandona que soy) es que me hace ilusión. Y si viva Estopa. Nos vamos acercando, pronto nos empatamos. Ahora voy a pasarme por tus ff, en el foro, chau_

_**Marian Salazar: **Bienvenida, pues si como ya dije hay historias en que hay que darles su pedacito a los otros, eh.Te aviso que Ron también tendrá su pedacito, pero más adelante. Te pareció romántica, si te gustan estas escenas, te va a gustar este capi. Bueno nos hablamos, chau _

Declamier: _Lean los capis anteriores_

_A leer_

_9-Encuentros_

Como explicarlo, como entender el porque se había pasado todo el día deseando que llegara al fin el comienzo de las clases, y aunque le costara admitirlo, no era precisamente por las clases por lo que deseaba la llegada del lunes. No, era por aquellas rondas de prefectos, pero más aún por la serpiente que la acompañaba en ellas. Porque aunque pensara lo contrario extrañaba aquellos encuentros las charlas, él se iba convirtiendo lentamente en un nuevo Draco, iba pasando a ser alguien con quién compartir y estar. Antes de aquella rondas ella no pensaba que existiera en él algún sentimiento, no lo había considerado nunca como un humano, era como si fuera un animal con un disfraz que pensara hacerle mal a ella y a todos a su alrededor.

Pero ahora el era más que una simple persona, cada día demostraba nuevos sentimientos, inclinaciones, que en muchas ocasiones incluso compartían, quién hubiera pensado que ella, y Draco Malfoy pudieran en algún momento tener algo en común, y lo peor eran muchas cosas.

Pero había algo que la inquietaba aún más era el hecho, de que el le llamaba la atención, en otro sentido. Al principio del año escolar ella había notado lo mucho que había mejorado Malfoy que de por si ya estaba bastante bien. Pero el mero hecho de no considerarlo una persona con sentimiento, sino alguien completamente oscuro, sin más camino que él de las tinieblas y la soledad.

Si, algo había cambiado, le resultaba tan atractivo, su forma de ser empezaba a cautivarla, su energía, su altivez, orgullo, esa manera de hablarle y por increíble que pareciera, ellos, a pesar de tener caminos tan distintos, formas y carácter tan opuesto, a pesar de tener una dimensión de las cosas completamente contradictoria, de lo cual ella estaba conciente, la verdad, en un fin era que compartían infinidad de pensamientos, metas y gustos.

A ella en ocasiones anteriores le había llamado la atención un chico, o había admirado por así decirlo "la belleza masculina". Pero nunca había llegado a experimentar esos saltos que en su estomago se producía, o aquel calor que recorría su cuerpo cuando él estaba presente.

Como era posible que ella, quisiera saber que se sentía besar a Draco Malfoy.

En ese momento entraba a el Gran Comedor, por lo que se concentró en mirar a las personas hay reunidas. Su mirada trató de dirigirse a las mesas ocupadas por sus amigos, pero no fue directamente a encontrarse con la mesa de Slytherin. Ahí estaba aquella dichosa serpiente que tanto descontrol estaba provocando en su cabeza.

Lo examinó durante un momento, para luego ir a sentarse en una de las esquinas de la mesa de Gry junto con Ron.

Más tarde se dirigió a la sala común y en contra de las protestas de Ron que le pedía que estuviera un rato más con él pues decía que todos parecían salirle huyendo, fue a su habitación.

Le costó trabajo que Ron no se molestara pero necesitaba tranquilidad.

Malfoy andaba tratando de conciliar el sueño, el sábado había pasado de la manera más lenta posible. Todo el día con aquella idea fija, aquel deseo de verla, de conversar con ella, y sobre todo de poder sentirla cerca.

Si bien era verdad que él no creía en todas aquellas cosas de la limpieza de sangre que su padre defendía, él tenía por encima de todo que desempeñar el compromiso que sopesaba ser un Malfoy. Su objetivo era que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él, llegar algún día a sobrepasar las metas impuestas por su familia, y su apellido.

Ahora bien Lucius le había pedido que de cualquier forma que tuviera a su alcance se acercara al "trío dorado" para poder informarse de cualquier hecho importante. Debía estar cerca para evitar que a su padre le tomara desprevenido alguna acción.

Y en fin de cuenta eso estaba haciendo, pero no podía negar que aquello, le divertía, y no había nada que le ilusionara más, nada que pudiera avivar más su deseo, que estar con Hermione Granger en aquellas rondas benditas. Si se estaba volviendo loco por tenerla cerca, que más daba que fuera una gryffindor, una sangre sucia, que más daba que ante los ojos de todos incluso en ocasiones a los suyos ella fuera su enemigo.

Nada era más importante que sentirse tan bien junto a ella. Aquella endemoniada estaba logrando que él sintiera una paz y un deseo de vivir, infinito. No, endemoniada no era la palabra correcta, ella no era nada que tuviera que ver con aquella palabra, era un ángel que solo podía brindarle sentimientos puros.

"Sentimientos Puros", todo era tan sorprendentemente nuevo, y a la vez natural. Quién hubiera pensado que Draco Malfoy estaría pensando en esas cosas, que no lo dejara conciliar el sueño el recordar las miradas tan llenas de calor que ella le dirigía en los últimos tiempos. Como entender el lío que se volvía su cabeza, que no quería decidir si era bueno o malo lo que pensaba o hacía.

Lo único que podía comprender era que seguiría adelante porque sino no sabría como levantarse el próximo día, si no tenía que pensar en Hermione Granger que haría, se estaba volviendo una adicción, pero era tan excitante, y despertaba en él una pasión nunca vista.

El día siguiente llegó, un domingo, porque, porque el lunes no podía acabar de llegar, solamente eso deseaba la Gryffindor, a quien aquel fin de semana empezaba a desesperar.

Si bien era verdad que ese día era de tranquilidad para los estudiantes de Hogwart, en los que se dejaba de lado los estudios, y las obligaciones, no era igual para todos. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en la Biblioteca entre varios libros mientras mantenía su cabeza inclinada sobre uno de ellos, muy ensimismada en su lectura.

Recordaba el encuentro que acababa de sostener hacía solo unos instantes con varios Slytherin, como siempre la había ofendido, ella les había contestado insultándolos también. Pero algo había sido diferentes, Malfoy estaba con ellos, y si bien también le había dirigido su habitual apodo de sangre sucia, y ella como era costumbre le había contestado llamándolo "hurón", algo había sido diferente.

Aquella sonrisa de complicidad que le había dejado entrever él, y en su voz algo extraño, pues al pronunciar aquellas palabras no habían sonado tan desagradables, ni siquiera tan frías como antes.

Eso había pasado hacía casi media hora, pero el poder tenerlo cerca, y oírlo dejaban en un segundo plano todos los insultos de las serpientes. De parte de ambos algo había sido diferente y nuevo. Aunque los demás no lo notaran algo cambiaba, y solo las apariencias quedaban para el resto del mundo.

Recogió él libro que estaba leyendo, y decidió salir, iría a caminar o descansar, se despidió de la bibliotecaria y comenzó a caminar hacia el lago, ya casi todos los estudiante habían entrado al castillo porque la hora de la comida empezaba, y todos estaban en el Gran Comedor. Se recostó al pie de un árbol.

Aquel maldito fin de semana que no acababa de terminar, incluso empezaba provocarle un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Era algo tan tradicional en ella, cuando sus sentimientos comenzaban a reaccionar dejando de lado la razón, y los análisis su cabeza comenzaba a explotar, al parecer por la dura lucha que sostenía con su corazón. Porque tenía que inquietarse tanto, por tonterías a fin de cuenta NADA había pasado, solo eran acercamientos entre dos enemigos que pasaban a ser amigos, y eso no sería la primera vez que sucedía. Porque se agobiaba pensando en cosas que no pasarían, porque ninguno de los dos dejarían que sucediera por tantas diferentes razones.

Y para rematar era domingo, siempre la ponía tan triste, soñadora y melancólica ese día. A Hermione le parecía que la tarde adquiría un color más lúgubre, la mezcla entre los rayos de sol que comenzaban extinguirse y la llegada de la noche, le daban un color especial al cielo, era la hora del crepúsculo. Definitivamente era un hermoso paisaje que unido el silencio y la soledad en el lago formaban un admirable momento. Ella solo dejó de pensar, le hacía mucha falta, y observó lo bonito del momento.

De repente sintió la presencia de alguien más, al girar la vista se encontró con Draco que apoyado contra el mismo árbol que ella, sostenía sus manos sobre su pecho y dejaba caer varios mechones de pelo, en una actitud sin duda muy seductora. Con la miraba medio perdida veía hacia el horizonte, y al darse cuanta que ella había notado su presencia empezó a hablarle.

-Espero que no te haya molestado lo de hace un rato, pero ya sabes, las apariencias.

-No hay problemas, no me molesto, hay cosas que de tanto que se dicen dejan de tener importancia

Ambos callaron, ella porque era demasiado doloroso recordar todo lo que en momentos anteriores había oído de ese mismo Draco que ahora estaba a su lado, y que inspiraba tantos sentimientos contradictorios. Él por un sincero arrepentimiento que nunca antes lo había dominado al pensar en el daño que le habría infligido durante tanto tiempo, a ella, ella que ahora lograba despertar tantos sentimientos, tan fuera de los comprendidos por un Malfoy.

-Me encanta esta hora del día-Le dijo ella tratando de evitar el silencio que empezaba a hacerse entre los dos.

-Me gusta mucho, pero prefiero la noche.

-Supongo que es más Malfoy-le respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa

-Tal vez, pero contrario a lo que seguro pensaría la gente, que me gusta porque es mejor para matar sangre sucias o algún otro crimen horrendo-Esto último lo dijo dándolo un tono irónico- la tranquilidad que ofrece, es lo que más me llama la atención, para serte sincero, no hay nada más relajante para mí.

-Yo pensé eso sabes, mi idea sobre ti, a variado mucho lo sabes.

Se volvió a hacer silencio, era un poco incomodo, pero a la vez reconfortante, definitivamente entre ellos dos no lograba haber un sentimiento definido. Él rompió el hielo.

-Yo también he variado mucho mi forma de pensar hacia ti

-Supongo que nunca nos dimos un oportunidad de conocernos

-No, nunca lo hicimos, pero déjame decirte que es una de las mejores cosas que he hecho en mi vida, creo que eres la única persona que llamaría amiga, aunque me cueste decirlo.

-Draco no te parece lo más extraño de este mundo, no lo se, es como si después de que empezamos las rondas algo cambiará, desde aquel momento siento como

-Como si nos conociéramos hace siglo, si, yo también me siento así.

El dio un suspiro y se sentó cerca de ella, aquello era tan extraño, pero ambos sentían lo mismo, había adivinado o que estaba pensando por una simple razón, era justo lo que él estaba sintiendo, Hermione se estaba volviendo algo especial, y no luchaba contra ese sentimiento, cuando estaba con ella algo extraño pasaba, simplemente dejaba de lado todo lo demás, y era espontáneo.

Como era posible que fuera tan franca con Draco, se olvidaba de su fortaleza para ser ella misma, a veces incluso con sus amigos eso le costaba trabajo.

-Te imaginas la cara de Lucius, si me viera ahora conversando contigo, si escuchara nuestra conversación

Los dos comenzaron a reír, si la cara roja de Lucius seguro sería digna de un espectáculo humorístico.

Durante un rato estuvieron conversando hasta que ella le dijo que debía irse. La sensación tan extraña que los embargaba cada vez que se separaban lograba en ambos un falta de de conciencia en sus actos, una felicidad por los momentos pasados y una ansiedad unido con un miedo por que no lograran nuevos encuentros

Cuando Hermione llegó a su sala común sentía como si todos lo males de este mundo se hubieran alejado de ella, su dolor de cabeza desaparecía totalmente. La asustaba el pensar en la importancia que iba tomando poco a poco en su vida aquel endemoniado rubio, un protagonismo muy diferente del que tenía sus otros amigos Gryffindor. Pero no se resistía, no lo creía necesario, eran demasiado placenteros sus momentos cerca de Draco como para examinarlos desde otros puntos de vista desde el que lo hacía. Su inteligencia no le permitía por estar cegada por sentimientos del corazón imaginar algún tipo de trampa, y ciertamente el propio Draco no estaba muy seguro de que sus actos fueran motivados por planes siniestros, los oscuros mandatos de su padre se habían convertido en una excusa que el disfrutaba al máximo, por los excelentes momentos que le brindaba frente a la castaña.

Al llegar a su sala común se la encontró vacía, así que decidió ir a su dormitorio, en el cual se despojo de sus ropas por una más ligeras para dormir. Se recostó en su cama, descansando su cabeza en la almohada, y muy pronto se durmió reviviendo poco a poco las últimas palabras de aquella tarde, logrando al igual que Draco dormir con la paz y la felicidad que hacía dos días no tenían. Simplemente pensando en lo delicioso que se hacía la adicción de él uno al otro.

Hermione despertó la día siguiente bastante relajada, se vistió, estaba como en una nube, Salió del dormitorio y bajo a la sala común para ir a desayunar. Lo que vio le puso los pies en la tierra de nuevo.

-Que creías que estabas haciendo, tú no tienes ningún derecho

**Fin de el capitulo**

_Se quedaron con las ganas, que malita soy, pronto un próximo capi, pero ya saben que depende de ustedes, eh, mucho rr, directo a go_

Simplemente adoro sus canciones, todas llevan una verdad, abri el documento para poner una en el capi, y me ha costado decidirme, porque es que me encantan

Ricardo Arjona -Duele Verte

Duele verte con un tipo al que le faltan las ideas  
y le sobran argumentos  
Duele verte anestesiada porque así se dio la cosa,  
porque así quiso tu suerte.

Mientras yo caliento el banco de suplentes   
con la camiseta puesta para incluirme en tu futuro.  
Mientras yo te doy de día  
lo que él no cumple en las noches.

Aquí esta tu clandestino  
pa' jugar al escondite como amante guerrillero  
pa' cubrirte tus carencias de ternura y desenfreno.  
Aunque yo no esté en la foto de la sala de tus padres  
ni en el bautizo del sobrino.  
Y es que tú ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una.

Cierra puertas y ventanas  
que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal   
en el séptimo piso a las once cincuenta.  
Mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj.

Cierra puertas y ventanas que en noventa minutos  
habrá que compensar las caricias que caben en los huecos  
que dejan los encuentros furtivos y la soledad.  
Y es que tú ahora tienes dos, y a mi me dividen una.

Puede ser que tu conciencia te castigue por las noches  
y te aliente en las mañanas.  
Puede ser que un día de tantos nos quedemos sin futuro  
y tu sigas con tu teatro.

Mientras tanto dame un beso atrincherado  
de esos que por ser culpables   
son como agua en el desierto.  
Tómame como al tequila,   
de un golpe y sin pensarlo.  
Que si alguien sale ganando eres tú, querida amiga  
aunque pienses lo contrario.

Y es que tú ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una.

ATTE:Lara

Miembro de la orden draconiana


	10. Peleas

_Buenas, y yo happy 65 rr, guau, y llegamos a el capi 10_

_Decirles que creo que voy a recurrir a la tecnica de dejarlas picada porque parece que ha funcionada, todas intrigadas con quien hablo, pero miren si es facil, jeje._

_Solo pedir deisculpa pero he tenido una semanita, que por favor, y le jueves y el viernes, super agitados._

_Decirles que tengo una profesora a la que si no le he mandado un "_Avada kedavra" _ ha sido por pura casualidad. Ya saben esas profesoras que en la prueba te ponen una pregunta que no tiene nada que ver con lo que uno estudio, pues puso dos, toda mi aula salió de cabeza, y yo que no soy la excepción._

_Pero dejando de lado mis problemas _

_**Respuesta los rr**_

**_Alied_**. _Si es que de Arjona todas me gustan, tendría para poner miles de letras porque simplemente me encanta. Y bueno ahora veras quien era, después me dices si estabas en lo cierto, y o deje ahí porque soy muy mala, jeje, na mentira pero le venía bien a la historia. Si esos dos necesitan acercamiento ya eh, se que en los próximos capi me vas a matar, pero bueno, me dices. Nos vemos alied, besos_

_**Puala-malfoy:** Pau, lo primero decirte que he abandonado lo del msn hasta que vea a alain(el técnico)n ya no se como intentarlo, simplemente parece que algo esta mal, odio que me pasen estas cosas, y para no tener un ataque mejor dejarlo un tiempo, pero te aviso, cuando me logre conectar ;)_

_Me encanta la natación un deporte muy bonito. Subiste la historia, al fin, ahora quiero leerla, me mandas u n rr asignado para poder entrar a la historia, por fis. Me gusta el titulo, muy bueno, de que pareja es la historia?. Me dices_

_Otra cosa, ya llegaremos a eso, pero nunca llegaron a ser premios anuales, sino que se le reconocía como mejores alumnos, creo que andas confundida pero ya pronto llegamos, y así te aclaras_

_**Rasaabe: **te he dejado con la intriga (que bueno, jeje) pero mira era simple, ahora lo lees. Mira este capi, es mitad a tu gusto, pero bueno. Deja rr, chau_

_**Dark Sora**: Si te gusta R Arjona, es cierto tenemos muchas cosas en comun (entre tu y yo, lo que pasa es que tenemos buen gusto/ conciencia: eres muy engreída/ yo: y que?, jeje). Lamento haber demorado tanto, que yo se lo que es que te dejan co ganas de leer, pero mira aquí está. Besos, y rr_

_**Sandra: **Jeej, si que te líaste, si era sencillito, lee y verás, me dices que te parece. Me encanto dejarte tan picada, que mala soy, pero mira ahora tienes para leer :D_

_**Mariam Salazar: **Ron se unirá pero no pronto, se demora un poquito, eh. Yo me considero un romántica empedernida, creo que esa es la razón por la que Draco salió tan rosa en este ff, me quedo un poco soso, esa no era mi intención al principio, pero ya ves, después de todo no puedo decir que no me gusteEso si, admito que yo prefieroal igual que todo leerlo más "duro", me encanta los ff en que las descripciones de Draco son así, tiene más que ver con el real. Lucius eso ya es otra historia, pero creo que no te puedo complacer, si saldrá. Esa decisión de draco, llegara si, y se verá en un gran aprieto, (oye le estas diciendo mucho)jeje. Me encanta los rr largos, así que no te preocupes por pasarte de letras. Chau, rr_

_**Alix-91: **Bienvenida, te gusta el ff, (porque será que me gusta cuando me dicen eso, eh) Aquí tienes mi actualización, así que plis un rr, chau_

_**Nimi: **Linda, que bueno verte, me das mucho ánimo, y gracias por seguir pasándote por el foro. Besos, chau ;)_

_**Cris**: si me habías dejado abandonada, na mentira, que se que fue por la comp., que diré yo como sufro cuando a la mía le pasa algo y me pongo a cacharrearla (como decimos aquí) para tratar de arreglarla, ya llegamos casí, pero paciencia, eh. Bueno un rr, chau_

_**Gabi.** Estabas perdida, creo que me dijiste que te castigaron, que yo me había preocupado, pero bueno. Si a mi también se me traba a veces, fundamentalmente en el foro, que arma unos líos. Me pase por tu ff, me alegro de que lo publiques aquí, de más esta decirte que cuentas con mi apoyo eh. Nos vemos, chau_

_**Golo.** Ya me pase por tu tópico, pero bueno que por ahora no se que problema podría ponerte, pero que es una buena idea, así que te apoyaré okay. Y espero vertedor aquí de nuevo. Chau_

_**Goi Izarra:** Hey, que tal, no sabes el placer tan enorme que fue para mi, ver tu rr, de verdad, que es un honor que te pases y además que te guste. Pues is que has pasado trabajo para leerlo, eh, cuando llegues al final, me mandas otro, que estoy ansiosa por oír que piensas, y tus sugerencias. Así "que tan vasca" jeje, eres una fiesta viviente, pues que me viene bien ver mensajes tuyos para subirme el animo (ni que decir de tus ff, con lo que me destornillo de la risa, creo que eso ya te lo he dicho)Espero que tu prima ande bien, y me podes decir que significa lo que pones al final de tu firma, que me he quedado picada. Besos, chau_

Hermione despertó la día siguiente bastante relajada, se vistió, estaba como en una nube, Salió del dormitorio y bajo a la sala común para ir a desayunar. Lo que vio le puso los pies en la tierra de nuevo.

-Que creías que estabas haciendo, tú no tienes ningún derecho

La escena era impresionante, al bajar por la escalera se había topado con ginny echa un mar de lágrimas sobre el sofá, Harry y Ron de pie mirándose amenazadoramente, él ultimo gritándole a todo volumen a Harry, y para colmo casi todos lo griffindor mirado la pelea.

Hermione se llenó de paciencia y bajo los escalones

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?

Todos se viraron a mirar a Hermione, pero nadie respondió.

-Todos ustedes sigan haciendo sus cosas, vamos a desayunar que tienes clases-Les dijo con actitud de prefecta al resto de los alumnos- y esto no es un circo.

Poco a poco todos fueron abandonando la sala, aunque algunos con más lentitud que otros, pero la voz amenazadora de hermione fue suficiente. Ella volvió su atención a sus amigos que parecían haber dejado la pelea por unos momentos pero volvían a la carga.

-Come pudiste hacer eso, yo creía que tu eras mi amigo

-Pero ron yo

-Y no me digas que empezaron ayer porque no te creo, hace cuantos estás con ella, o no, que le has hecho

-No le he hecho nada ron, y no te he dicho ninguna mentira, porque no puedes calmarte y entender

-No tengo nada que entender, y estoy muy calmado

-Ron ni tu mismo crees eso

-Yo…

Pero en ese momento Hermione se puso entre los dos diciendo.

-Esta escena está demás, y ni siquiera les voy a preguntar por lo que discuten, porque me lo imagino, ahora, Harry no estás relajado y Ron mucho menos, así que lo mejor es que hablen luego

-Yo no quiero hablar nada con él es un, un, pues eso

Y diciendo eso salió de la sala dándole golpes a todo lo que encontraba por el camino.

-Bueno a ustedes dos, felicidades- le dijo hermione

-Gracias-respondió Harry que estaba abrazando a Ginny, tratando de alentarla.

-Sinceramente Harry, debiste decírselo en otro momento, no con todos aquí, y además desde cuando están juntos

-Fue el sábado, y desde ayer estoy tratando de hablarle, pero sabes que no es fácil. Si no lo hacía ahora no lo hacía nunca.

-Me alegro por ustedes porque ya era hora, creo que excepto Ron todos estábamos esperando que pasara.

- Ah, si

-Pues si, se les veía a los dos.

-Pero has visto que mal ha reaccionado, y eso que no viste la cara que puso cuando se lo dije

-Me la imagino, no te preocupes, que ya se arreglará.

-Eso espero.

Para ese momento ya Ginny había terminado de llorar, y con un corto beso que le dirigió Harry las lágrimas terminaron de desparecer.

-Bueno par de tórtolos, vamos

- Si vamos a desayunar- dijo Ginny riendo.

El resto del día fue insufrible, Los dos amigos se pasaron el día entero lanzándose interminables listas de palabras con doble sentido, empezadas generalmente por Ron. Hermione nunca había pensado que en un solo día dos personas pudieran estar tan cerca de llegar a golpearse como ellos dos.

Había estado el día completo sirviendo de intermediario y evitando que ron explotara y que Harry se dejara provocar. Se comportaban como unos niños. Durante la cena Luna había ido a la mesa a hablar con ella y Ginny, y cuando le contaron lo que pasaba se puso a conversar con ron, y logró distraerlo por un rato. Pero en cuanto salieron de él comedor, volvieron a lanzarse miradas y comentarios haciendo énfasis en determinadas palabras.

Justo cuando iban saliendo, ella había visto una cabellera rubia que pertenecía a un slytherin que parecía estar muy entretenido, por lo menos sus ojos mirando la escena. Pero en cuanto se percato de que ella lo estaba mirando, sus ojos se tornaron más dulces y compresivos, y le dirigió a Hermione un guiño de complicidad.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa, recordó que tenían ronda en una hora y aquello le brindó una especie de confianza, para acabar con aquella situación que empezaba a provocarle un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Llegaron a la sala común y como no había nadie pensó que aquel era el mejor momento.

-Vamos a acabar con esta absurda situación de una vez, que dan pena ustedes dos son amigos- Les dijo Hermione- Tu Harry tienes que entenderlo el es su hermano mayor, y tu Ron escucha lo que tienen que decirte, nadie te ha hecho nada y deberías sentirte orgullo de que tu mejor amigo y tu hermana estén enamorados.

-Pero-Dijeron los dos a la vez

-Pero nada, está bien, cuando van a madurar

-Yo traté de hablar con él, Ginny y yo nos acabamos de dar cuenta de lo que sentimos, y porque pensé en cual sería su reacción vine a hablar con él, pero si no quiere entender que el hecho de que sea su hermana no es razón para impedir que nos queramos.

-Ginny es cierto que lo quieres- le dijo ron, y después de que ella asintió, prosiguió- Bueno, fíjate bien Harry Potter si me llego a enterrar de que le has hecho algo a mi hermana, te vas enterrar de la que es ser un Weasley

Para cuando terminó, no solo tenía cogido a Harry por el cuello de la túnica, sino que en su rostro se refleja una expresión que era sin duda suficiente amenaza. Hermione solo pensó que si aquella era la solución que ron le iba a dar tendría, una siguiente pelea, pero lo que dijo después la alivió. Ron le dio un abrazo a Harry y le dijo

-Bueno si no entiendo mal, pasas a ser mi cuñado, no

-Eso significa que no estás molesto ya- Se aventuro a preguntar Ginny

-No

-Al fin, pensé que iban a estar eternamente insoportables los dos-Comentó hermione

Todos rieron, la tensión se eliminó por completo.

-Gracias Hemione

-De nada Harry, para eso estoy para hacer de intermediaria cuando se ponen así.

-Eso sí les voy a poner una regla a los dos enamorados- Todos miraron a Ron pensando que volvería empezar la guerra.- Me va a costar un poquito acostumbrarme así que traten de no ser muy "cariñosos" delante de mí.

-Jeje, pues no hay problema, cuñado

-Mira que te acabo de hacer mi cuñado preferido, entre los demás

-Pues que viniendo de ron eso es un tremendo halago, nunca lo pensé, que hablara más de dos palabras con algún novio mío- Dijo Ginny, provocando de nuevo la risa de todos.

Habían pasado más de media hora hablando en la sala común, cuando Hermione recordó que tenía ronda, se despidió de sus amigos saliendo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda que parecía bastante contrariada por la prisa de ella, a Hermione le pareció oír que murmuraba algunas palabras, pero tenía cosas más importantes y placenteras que hacer por lo que hecho a correr, tratando de no llegar tarde, y más que nada porque ya no le costaba tanto ir, no, no era necesario ni siquiera pesarlo para darse cuanta y admitir que era el momento del día más anhelado.

En el corredor estaba él que parecía bastante ido de la realidad, como en otro mundo, ella llegó y sentó a su lado, como siempre hacían.

-Hey, me extrañó que te hubieras retrasado.

-Lo siento Draco, pero ni me di cuenta, ya sabes problemas.

-Que, el cabeza rajada y la comadreja

-No les digas así, no es necesario

-Está bien, es que en parte ya es costumbre. Pero que pasó?

-Que Ginny y Harry, son novios. Y Ron se ha enfadado

-Al fin, que no se desde cuando todo el colegio espera que pase, él único que lo notaba era Weasley, muy típico, armó una escenita, no.

-Verdad que a veces Ron es muy ingenuo para algunas cosas, pero le dio por hacer el papel de hermano mayor, y me he pasado toda él día evitando una catástrofe entre ellos dos, ya sabes. Recién ahora es que logré que se arreglaran.

-Creo que deberías proponerte ser diplomática, porque, y lo digo sin ofender, ya sé, aunque te parezca extraño, con el carácter de tu amiguito pues no se como te las arreglas. Serías muy buena.

-Pues la verdad que si, jeje. Por cierto son ideas mías o me estás elogiando.

-No te acostumbres, que no me lo oirás tan seguido. Ya sabes aquí el único perfecto, como para llevarse los halagos soy yo.- Hermione río con está frase de Draco

- Ya me estaba extrañado no oírte decir algo así, nada es perfecto, eres un Malfoy, así que ya sabes, genio y figura hasta la sepultura.

-No me negarás que por lo menos ando camino a la perfección.

-Que engreído, y si te dijera que hay alguien más perfecto que tú-le respondió sonriendo

-Quién se atreve, que será victima de mí, jeje, quién

-Pues yo, por supuesto.

-Pero que presumida, a ver quién se cree mejor ahora, eh-Ambos ya para ese momento estaban muertos de la risa.

Nadie hubiera pensado que en aquel pasillo se encontraban dos enemigos jurados de años, dos personas que para el resto del mundo se odiaban y que entre ellos había sido cierto durante tantos años, pero ya no, no, y para sus corazones tampoco lo sería nunca más, aunque todavía no fueran totalmente concientes. Ninguno se atrevería a jurar sin necesidad de una gran actuación que se aborrecían.

Aquella noche transcurrió de la mejor manera para ambos, era una mezcla entre serenidad y entusiasmo ante la forma de ser, y decir de la otra persona totalmente impresionante. En cada nueva ronda descubrían un nuevo aspecto que admirar de esa otra persona, pequeños detalles, su memoria para cosas trascendentales o no, su sentido del humor, o tal vez su inteligencia. Ambos compartiendo cualidades, y descubriendo al mismo tiempo nuevos horizontes, desde la fortaleza y el orgullo de Malfoy, que extrañamente despertaban en ella cierta atracción hacia él, o la vivacidad y la altivez que caracterizaba a Hermione.

Conversaron esa noche de tantas cosas, la tranquilidad de aquel corredor era propicia para que cada vez llegaran a conocerse más y más, complementándose de una manera increíble. El descubrir los pensamientos del otro, o simplemente consolarlo ante un pensamiento triste, y la alegría reinante entre los dos. Los temas llegaban a ser tan variados, pero tan conocidos, o interesantes para ambos. Él lograba tener una conversación inteligente con una chica, en la cual no se hablaran de tonterías o se prestaba más atención al dinero y cosas superficiales como hacían tantas otras. Ella lo veía tan diferente a como hubiera llegado a imaginarlo, sosteniendo a la vez una conversación interesante con alguien diferente a sus amigos gryffindor, y sobrepasando sus expectativas, sin duda aquel aire misterioso y enigmático que a cada rato él mostraba le encantaba.

El tiempo había logrado transcurrir de una manera insospechada para ambos, ni se dieron cuanta, y llevaban más de media hora luego de lo que les correspondía en aquel corredor. Fue ella quién se percato, y acordaron que lo mejor sería irse, pero él insistió en acompañarla hasta su torre, por si ocurría algún incidente con algún profesor. (N/a: que excusa más tonta, jeje :D)

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, y aunque ni lo manifestó, ni interpretó su pensamiento, se puso muy contenta ante el ofrecimiento. Aquel sentimiento de alegría fue compartido por ambos hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la sala común, donde la tristeza volvió a embargarlos.

-Gracias Draco

-A sido un placer, señorita-dijo haciendo una reverencia, provocando que una sonrisa llenara le rostro de ella.

-Todo mío, caballero

-Nos vemos mañana en la ronda, si

-Si nos vemos.

Ella comenzó a subir, Draco la observaba esperando que entrara por el cuadro para marcharse. Pero de repente con un arrebato de valentía, unido con un poquito de deseo por regresarle la cortesía que él tuviera con ella, Hermione desando el camino hasta llegar delante de él.

Iba a preguntar en ese mismo momento pero sintió lo labios de ella posarse sobre su mejilla, delicadamente y con mucha ternura, suavidad, y a la vez quemándole en esa milésima de segundo que sus cara estuvieron cerca.

Ella se separó, solo unos milímetros, y le dijo

-Gracias Draco

- De nanada

Fue lo único que atinó decir, entre sorprendido y embelesado por un raro placer. Sintió como su cuerpo se acercaba al de ella, a solo unos centímetros estaban sus labios…

Pero Hermione echo su cuerpo hacia atrás y se encaminó a las escaleras, volteó una vez más y le dedicó, la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Él camino a la sala de Slytherin, y la llegar entró a su dormitorio, se acostó en la cama, rememorando aquel beso. Como era posible que un simple beso en la mejilla pudiera despertar tantos sentimientos, tan deliciosos todos, al igual que aquel contacto. En él Draco Malfoy que no era un inexperto, sino que para su edad era todo lo contrario.

Y pensaba en que si ella no se hubiera separado lo que él hubiera echo, no podía negar que ansiaba probarla, pero no se arrepentía, lo deseaba y pensó que no se iba a preocupar, no por esa noche, no por ahora, solo pensaba en como disfrutaba de su compañía, de ella.

No se pudiera decir que la mente de ella estuviera ocupada por pensamientos distintos. De donde había sacado el valor para darle aquel beso, de amigos, si, había sido en la mejilla, un inocente beso, como tantos otros, pero no, no se sentía como los que antes había compartido.

Todo en él era nuevo, emocionante y tan atrayente. No había sido su imaginación, Draco Malfoy le había estado a punto de besar, y por lo que sus ojos denotaban muy apasionadamente, su conciencia después de todo la hizo separarse, en un momento de claridad y recelo, pero ahora ella, Hermione Granger se maldecía por haberlo hecho, porque aunque aún le quedaba el sabor en sus labios del contacto con al piel del rubio deseaba más, y más, como nunca pensó que llegaría a querer.

El nuevo día llego y en Hogwart más de una persona estaba contenta, porque los problemas quedaban de lado ante la felicidad o la proximidad de ella. Y en dos casas tan diferentes como Slytherin y Gryffindor aquel día dos personas amanecían radiantes por un mismo motivo, de maneras diferentes, porque ellos lo eran, pero ante el mismo deseo, casi obsesión, disimulando ante todos menos para su corazón.

Draco no había podido concentrarse en casi ninguna clase, y todo el día había estado como en otro mundo. A fin de cuenta él nunca reaccionaba bien ante no controlar una situación, y ese era el caso de su relación con la leona.

No se había pasado el día tratando de sacársela de la cabeza, se había dado cuanta de que aquello era imposible, y solo analizaba lo más frío posible, aunque sus conclusiones no eran después de todo lo que hubiese esperado.

Le gustaba y demasiado, no le importaba la pureza de la sangre, ni la casa a la que pertenecía, ni mucho meno la guerra que se sostenía fuera de aquel castillo. Lo que más le preocupaba era su padre, su familia y su apellido, después de todo, tantos años de "Cultura Malfoy" no podían ser en vano. Sin embargo no eran suficientes motivos, los que su racional orgullo les brindaba, así que si bien no lo ignoraba, eso nunca, más bien, llegaba a una especie de pacto consigo mismo. Seguiría adelante.

En la biblioteca, en la mesa más alejada de todas, Hermione pensaba luego de haber terminado su tarea de Aritmencia, estaba contenta, sus amigos estaban todos alegres, Ron, que la había preocupado con su actitud parecía aceptarlo todo muy bien. Era una característica de él, primero armar un escándalo y luego terminar por optar la decisión mas adulta.

Harry y Ginny hacían una magnifica pareja, sabía que él aunque lo escondiera estaba muy dolido por los acontecimientos del año anterior, pero parecía que ella lograra despejar esos sentimientos de su alrededor.

Se veía que entre ellos había atracción, y ahora que su cabeza reflejaba aquello sentimientos, los vinculó con lo suyos propios, verdad que en ellos nadie podía mandar, sino preguntádselo a ella, que vivía el enredo más inesperado en su propio corazón.

Salió de la biblioteca, y se dirigió a el corredor, tenía guardia con Malfoy, que raro sonaba hablar así de el. Draco le gustaba mucho más.

Llegó al corredor y no estaba nadie en él. Se sentó y acomodó sus rodillas cerca de su pecho, su mente echaba a volar, cuando sintió un ruido y giró su cabeza.

Allí estaba él, con una mirada indescriptible e indescifrable, caminado lento pero de una forma muy segura.

Llegó frente a ella, y bajó hasta la altura en que ella se encontraba, por la cabeza de Hermione pasó que lo mejor sería saludarlo, pero aquella mirada la había confundido tanto, sonrío y al tratar de hablar…

**Fin del capitulo**

_Que mala soy, eh, pero de verdad que era necesario cortarlo ahí. Prometo que el próximo lo publico el lunes a más tardar el martes._

_Que conste que la escena con Harry y Ron era necesaria para la historia, y bueno que se que a algunas no le gustará pero ya era hora de una pelea aunque fuera chiquitica_

_**Alex Ubago - Qué Pides Tu?**_

Puede que algún día por estas fechas

No recuerdes ya la letra de aquel tema que compuse por ti.

Puede que la vida sea tan breve

O que el tiempo no se acuerde de editar lo que nos toca vivir.

Vuelve, vuelve tarde pero vuelve,

Vuelve niña si te pierdes, hoy quiero verte.

Y vuela, vuela alto mientras puedas,

Que la vida es una rueda que nunca frena.

Vives esperando un corazón extraño, que venga aquí

y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti.

Hoy siento que la vida, me muestra contigo su lado azul

Y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz,

¿Qué pides tú? ¿Qué pides tú?

Puede que se muera en un instante

Por el miedo a equivocarme

Todo aquello por lo que un día soñé.

Puede que me lance hacia el vacío,

Como un día hice contigo,

Sin pensar lo que vendría después.

Vuelve, vuelve tarde pero vuelve,

Vuelve niña si te pierdes, hoy quiero verte.

Y vuela, vuela alto mientras puedas,

Que la vida es una rueda que nunca frena.

Vives esperando un corazón extraño,

Que venga aquí y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti.

Hoy siento que la vida,

Me muestra contigo su lado azul

Y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz,

¿Qué pides tú? Que vives esperando un corazón extraño,

Que venga aquí

y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti.

Hoy siento que la vida,

Me muestra contigo su lado azul

y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz,

¿Qué pides tú? ¿Qué pides tú?

ATTE:Lara

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana


	11. Huida

_Estoy viva, estoy viva, jeje, Espero perdonen la demora, pero mi semana ha estado de cabeza, ya no se cuantos trabajos he expuesto y cuantas pruebas, pero en todas saque 100 y eso es lo importante, vale la pena el esfuerzo._

_Quería agradecerles a todas por pasarse y no abandonarme_

_A todas aquellas que no han leído el ff en el foro, avisarle que en este capitulo sucede algo por lo que querrán matarme, y bueno en general no me gusta nada este capi, pero bueno, a lo mejor si les gusta._

_Y bueno paso a los rr_

**Respuesta a los rr**

**Bea-Malfoy: **_espero que me disculpes porque no pude responder tu comentario del capi anterior, cuando mande el capi fue que me llego, espero que no te molestaras. Y claro quien no siente eso por Draco, jeje, bueno aunque conozco a más de una que dicen que yo estoy chiflada por gustarme él jeje. Pero lo que pasa es que estan ciegas, eh. Espero volver a verte, feliz 2005._

_**Sandra: **he viste, no era ninguno de los que dijiste, jeje. Pero bueno con el carácter de ron creo que tendría que decir algo eh. Definitivamente no puede ser color rosa, sería más cursi de lo que ya es, en fin. Y espero que todo bien, Feliz Navidad, nos vemos y rr en el capi, eh. Besos._

_**Anniki**. Hey todo bien, gracias por hacer siempre un momentito, y mira ya estamos ahiiii, jeje, casi llegamos a la parte del foro. Nunca te he dicho que me caes muy bien, si no lo he hecho, nunca es tarde para rectificar eh. Cuídate linda, y feliz navidad y 2005_

_**Rikku: **Mi querida Afri, te estaba extrañando, y yo también ando liada, si, pronto empatamos con el foro, vamos a ver porque entonces me demorare un poquito más, eh. Espero que todo ande bien. Besos para ti también. Feliz Navidad, y prospero año nuevo_

_**Golo: **Jeje, si soy muy mala, jeje, que era mi intención dejar un poquito picada a la gente, pero tu ya sabes que pasa, eh. Felicidades por tu tópico, que te va muy bien. Creo que me voy a cuidar mi cuellito, porque besos prontos "asesina la loka", jeje, creo que no cuento el cuento. Chau y feliz año nuevo_

_**Chouri: **Jeje, así que malvada, me gusta jeje. Eso si siento hacerte sufrir. Mira aquí te pongo más, me disculpas i esta muy malo, eh. Te gusta como hago las parejas, no se creo que empujo mucho el d/hr, podría quedar mejor, pero aquí esta. Los leíste los diez de un tirón a mi también me gusta leer muchos capis de una vez, es más entretenido. Bueno, rr, y feliz año nuevo_

_**Gabi, **como andas, si a mi también me dio tanta pena como a ti el fin de el secuestro, pero lo bueno, es que pronto empieza otro d/Hr, viva, jeje. Por cierto te va muy bien con tus ff aquí, eh, felicidades. Ya casi llegamos a los 100, viva, viva. Y Prospero año nuevo, chau_

_**Paula-Malfoy: **Me he alegrado realmente mucho al oír que "la fin" publicaste el ff, jeje. Mira que lo estaba esperando hace rato, realmente me gusto mucho, espero que me avises sistemáticamente cuando lo vayas a subir. Aunque me tienes que explicar porque no lo subiste en la parte de Harry Potter, sino en las películas, eh? Avísame cuando suba le próximo capi, eh_

_Bueno y estoy a más no dar, ahora si la culpa es mía, empiezo a cogerle odio a ese dichoso msn, jeje. Bueno ya te aviso (lo digo una vez más). Gracias por el apoyo linda, no sabes la ilusión que me hace cada vez que me mandas un rr._

_**Dark Sora: **Si definitivamente tenemos gustos en común, a mi que me encanta Alex Ubago, aunque tuve un tiempo de furia que ya paso un poquito. Mira eso del beso que tienes que leer, eh, solo te pido que me perdones por la reacción que tendrá uno de lospersonajes. Y bueno de eso me dices luego, para no adelantarte nada. Otra cosa disculpa la tardanza, y feliz año nuevo_

_**Alied: **Definitivamente decirte gracias por tu apoyo, me gusta mucho leer tus rr, jeje. Bueno que no recuerdas que pasaba cuando llega draco, ahora lee y veras. La pelea de Ron y harry, recuerdo que en el foro me dijeron que no hubiera sido necesaria, pero creo que le venía bien al fic y pues eso, me apetecía (se oye una risa malvada, jaja) Solo decirte que espero perdones la tardanza, espero no suceda de nuevo, ha, feliz fin de año nuevo, y prospero 2005_

_**Nimi.**Señor, si, señor, aquí estoy cumpliendo sus ordenes, jeje. Mira ya publique, gracias por el apoyo. Feliz año nuevo, 2005_

_**Ale: **Bienvenido (a) no se, me podrías decir, jeje. Me encanta cuando recibo rr, de gente nueva, realmente gratificante. Podrías dejarme otro plis. Bueno solo eso, feliz año nuevo_

_**Cris: **Mi queirida cris, como va todo. Espero que ya estés de mejor animo, que en los últimos días, eh. Y mira cumpliendo lo prometido, el próximo capitulo esta ya aquí, Feliz año nuevo, 2005_

_**Mariam Salazar: **Que tal, lo primero quítate un peso falta para que salgan los padre de Draco, lucius anda uhm ocupado, jeje. Por lo demás lee este capi, tal vez quedes más satisfecha, pero te aviso, que también te decepcionaras, seguro. Pon rr, sip, y Feliz fin de año y 2005_

_**Amy**: la verdad es que no se como haces para llevar 5 ff, que no hay problemas pásate cuando puedas, okay, me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero actualización en tus fic, feliz año nuevo_

_**Goi:** Viva, me mandaste un rr, eso significa que después de todo no esta tan malo, eh. Lee y veras que le dice Draco (aunque yo no lo llamaría así, jeje, oh no, se me fue, ops)_

_Bueno yo también creo que el motivo es muy, muy.. (no sabría como definirlo) pero échame la culpa a mi, que en ese momento no se que pensaba, pero cuando lo publique aquí decidí no cambiar nada, al y como lo puse en el foro, no se me daba cosa. Eso si te adelanto, que el "motivo" es importante en el fic. Y draco, pues que le cuesta trabajo, ya veras la que les monto a estos dos, después de leerlo, me dicho, definitivamente parece una novela culebron, pero que le vamos a hacer (no me hagas caso, soy muy autocrítica, con lo que escribo)_

_Me encanta eso de "la sombra de Plata", como se pronuncia (mira que fastidio, no me hagas mucho caso)_

_Jeje así que me pongo a cantar villancicos a todo volumen, jeje. Pues soy cubana, si que es raro eh, jeje. no he visto a nadie por ací de alla._

_No nos dan todos los días feriados, pero si alguos, como le 24, 25 y el 31, los demás la gente se los cogen. La semana entrante tengo clases, solo voy el lunes 27 porque me han puesto una prueba (eso si es cruel, y es Español con el Barroco y el romanticismo, así que el 26 a requete que estudiar, porque 24 y 25 voy a fiestar, jeje) los demás día sin me ven el pelo, y todas mi amigas hacen igual, hasta el 3, que tenemos que volver. Pero bueno, aquí nunca a habido períodos así de vacaciones por Navidad, no sabes la envidia que te tengo. _

_Sube pronto esa actualización, si, jeje, si me demoro en leerla ya sabes que es por lo de la dichosa prueba, pero prometo rr._

_Y buena ya que como siempre me pongo a contrate cosas, jeje._

_Feliz año nuevo_

_**Fin de los rr**_

_Declamier. Ya saben a quien pertenece todo, eh_

_**Dedicatoria:** Quiero dedicarle este capitulo (sin que nadie se me vaya a poner bravito, sip) a cuatro personas que han estado desde el principio de esta historia, es decir desde el foro, y luego aquí, junto conmigo. Para Gabi, Nimi, Cris, Aniki por apoyarme durante tanto tiempo y no abandonar este patético intento de escribir, por ser tan maravillosas y fieles personas, de verdad que han significado mucho para mis todos sus mensajes. _

_Y ahora sin más pasamos al capitulo_

_**11- Huida**_

Llegó frente a ella, y bajó hasta la altura en que ella se encontraba, por la cabeza de Hermione pasó que lo mejor sería saludarlo, pero aquella mirada la había confundido tanto, sonrío y al tratar de hablar…

Se dio cuenta que los labios de Draco Malfoy estaban sobre los suyos

Su primera reacción fue la de completo aturdimiento, un total letargo ante el impacto, y luego comenzó a responderle, impulsada por una fuerza mayor que ella.

Fue un beso torpe, de reconocimiento, en el que ambos pedían permiso, un beso dulce y prohibido.

El primer beso, que le daban y sin duda el que quedaría por siempre en su memoria, enclavado como algo irreal.

Y allí en medio de aquel pasillo, en medio de Hogwart, estaban los dos prefectos, abrazados devolviéndose un beso que ninguno planeo, pero que había llegado, inevitablemente.

Se separaron, después de segundos, minutos, horas, incluso días, no podrían especificarlo.

Miró a Draco, y en sus ojos grises, encontró lo que nunca antes, una ternura y un amor que quemaban, y todo ello mezclado con una confusión, un inexplicable caos, logrando entender la turbación de la que él era preso.

Y entonces al separarse un miedo total la invadió, ante lo desconocido, ante lo imposible de su situación. Se agolparon en su cabeza tantas imagines, tantas, y todas de infelicidad. Lograron aterrarla.

Entonces hizo o reaccionó de la manera que acostumbramos los humano, de la manera más cobarde, la que adoptamos ante situaciones de desesperanzas, fundamentalmente de nuestro corazón. A tantos le ha pasado, a tantos volverá a pasarle, es inevitable, forma parte de la impureza de nuestras almas, el miedo al amor y a lo desconocido, a no controlar nuestro destino nos hace apartarnos de él.

Huyó, huyó de sus brazos, del calor que deseaba pero que la intimidaba, porque lo prejuicios no se borran tan fáciles. Slytherin, serpiente, sangre pura, mortífago, eran aquellas las palabras que se sucedían una tras otra en su cabeza. No lo había pensado, pero fue al besarse con él que comprendió cual era la verdad que se interponía entre ellos.

Ella solo corrió y corrió, olvidó su guardia, olvido todo lo que tenía detrás. Media hora llevaba dando vuelta por todos aquellos pasillos, cuando decidió que era hora de dirigirse a la sala común, con desesperarse no conseguía nada.

Entro por el cuadro, y ni se fijó en la sala, tomo el camino hacia su dormitorio, en donde cambio su ropa. Dejo descansar la cabeza sobre su almohada, y analizó lo mas tranquila posible los hecho.

Le había atraído tanto las cosas que él hacía, que no había analizado verdaderamente el hecho hasta ese momento. Bien era verdad que Draco Malfoy tenía que estar sintiendo algo por ella, la expresión de aquellos ojos, solo dejaban ver sentimientos fuertes y un brillo tan diferente.

Un brillo que los hacía más atractivos, desprendían deseo pero ligado a una infinita ternura, ahora que lo pensaba podría vivir por siempre en aquellos ojos. Y ya volvía a despegarse de su objetivo, si seguía pensando en Draco así nunca llegaría a nada.

Su situación no era la de un cuento de hada, el no era un príncipe valiente, no era nada de lo que nadie anticipara para su futuro. Pero había sucumbido ante su encanto, y eso era innegable.

Al dejarlo ahí, solo, había optado por el camino más fácil. Huía de un destino que de ante mano cualquiera pronosticaría como fatal, se protegía a ella, a sus amigos, y a él de todo aquello.

Sería difícil ignorarlo, al verlo no salir corriendo hacia él pidiendo otro beso, como él último, sería muy duro ignorar a su corazón, pero ya estaba hecho. Ahora el siguiente paso era tratar de no encontrarse con él, y aquellas rondas tan sagradas y ansiadas, ahora eran un medio para que ella perdiera la cordura y eso no le debía pasar.

Debía ingeniar algún método, para no asistir a la rondas de perfectos. Comenzaba a caer sobre ella el manto de Morfeo, así que pensó que lo mejor sería dejar para mañana sus planes, y cedió, rememorando parte por parte el último encuentro y olvidando por esa noche su decisión de alejarse.

Al día siguiente cuando se levanto solo podía pensar en que haría. Bajó al comedor, mientras iba hacia él, oyó una vos que la llamaba, pensó que podía ser malfoy por que nos se distinguía el timbre de voz, esto hizo que ella se asustara, no estaba preparada para estar con él a solas. Cuando se viró estaba tras ella Justin, que le avisó que había reunión con McGonagall en el salón de transformaciones.

Definitivamente él día no iba para bien, ahora que pasaría que tan temprano hacían una reunión.

Camino hasta el salón, tratando de prepararse porque sabía que allí estaba la persona que más deseaba pero que no podía ver. Tomo todo el aire que pudo y entró.

Como había previsto allí estaban lo prefectos de todas las casas, y comenzaba la reunión.

Gracias a todos por venir, decidimos que la reunión sería mejor hacerla temprano para evitar que perdieran clases.

Una interminable lista de aclaraciones, revisiones, y demás, se hizo durante 15 minutos. Luego la profesora volvió a tomar la palabra.

En este período los profesores estamos cargados por una gran cantidad de trabajo, la gran cantidad de clubes y actividades extracurriculares que realizan los alumnos mantienen a los jefes principales de cada casa hasta el tope, por eso hemos tomado una decisión para ayudar a realizar estos trabajos. Un prefecto de cada casa dejará sus rondas hasta después de navidad, donde la retomará porque nos veremos más tranquilos.

Y que se le encargará

Pues ayudaran a sus jefes de casas en múltiples actividades. Los alumnos escogidos son por Revenclaw

A partir de ese momento Hermione no volvió escuchar, aquella era su oportunidad parecía caída del cielo. Volvió a atender.

Por Slytherin, Draco Malfoy

Lo habían escogido, ya eso eran alivio.

Y por Gryffindor Hermione Granger

Definitivamente la suerte estaba de su parte.

Bueno los alumnos deberán presentarse ante sus jefes de casa. El trabajo durará hasta la navidad, luego tendrán nuevamente sus trabajos habituales. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

_**Fin del Capitulo**_

_Si ya lo se, que corto bueno pero una vez más tengo que decir "le va a la historia". Y prometo que entre el lunes y el martes subo el próximo, y esta vez pienso cumplir, de verdad. Espero que no le moleste a ninguna, sip._

_Y muy caótico, ya se Herm a reaccionado un poco.., le aseguro que es una reacción muy posible la verdad._

_Felices navidades a todas, no lo puedo creer, llegamos casi al 2005, le deseo lo mejor a todas en el año nuevo, nos vemos el 28_

_**Evanescence – Imaginary**_

I linger in the doorway  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story

in my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
i lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me

don't say i'm out of touch  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
i know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
the nightmare i built my own world to escape

in my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
i lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me

**(español)**

Permanezco en la puerta  
Del reloj gritando  
Monstruos que gritan mi nombre  
Déjenme permanecer  
En donde el viento me susurrará  
En donde las gotas de lluvia  
Mientras caen cuentan una historia

En mi campo de flores de papel  
Y nubes de canción de cuna acarameladas  
Me recuesto dentro de mí durante horas  
Y miro mi cielo púrpura volando sobre mí

No me digas que estoy desconectada  
De este caos rampante – tu realidad  
Se muy bien que hay mas allá de mi refugio de ensueño  
La pesadilla, creé mi propio mundo para escapar

En mi campo de flores de papel  
Y nubes de canción de cuna acarameladas  
Me recuesto dentro de mí durante horas  
Y miro mi cielo púrpura volando sobre mí

Tragada por el sonido de mis gritos  
Que no puede callarse por el miedo de las noches silenciosas  
OH como espero por el profundo sueño  
La Diosa de la luz imaginaria

_Chau_

_ATTE:Lara_

_Miembro de la orden draconiana_


	12. Meses

_Buenas todas por aquí, viva llegamos a los 100 rr, jeje estoy muy happy por eso, de veras_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, me parece mentira que haya llegado a los 100 rr, gracias a todas por su contribución_

_¿Cómo pasaron sus navidades?_

_Yo acabo de empezar un libro que hace rato quería y no acaba de caer en mis manos, El código da Vinci, espero terminarlo hoy, me ha gustado muchísimo_

_Quería desearle a todas un feliz año nuevo, que el 2005 le traiga las mejores cosas. No les parece mentira que ya sea año nuevo, yo que no asimilo que se acabo el 2004Yo no dejo de pensar que se acercan mis 17 jeje (me pongo vieja)_

_**Respuesta los rr**_

_**Bea malfoy: **De veras que ahora me siento mejor, porque me dio cargo de conciencia lo del rr, jeje. Si es que yo ya ni hago caso a los comentarios (draco es lindoooooo digan lo que digan) eso si, de vez en cuando me da fuerte y empiezo a discutirlo, fundamentalmente cuando dicen que la pareja no tiene ni pie ni cabeza, jeje. Bueno feliz Navidad, y feliz 2005_

_**Goi: **Buenas, me encanto recibir tu rr, no sabes como me animo. La mento de veras que los capi sean cortos pero es que han salido así, este es igual. Así que cogen el control los personajes, me suena a que eso es por tus ff, jeje. Definitivamente herm, se ha comportado muy poco gry, pero eso claro de pende de donde lo veas, creo que cuando te tocan el corazón la gente le cuesta aceptarlo. Pero ahora que lo dices, eh pensado, los dos fic que tengo publicados hermione se comporta totalmente cobarde, creo que es mi depre (ando medio bajoneada, y eso debe influir en lo que escribo, no crees), yo como que al personaje que más me parezco es a ella, y debo influenciar. Eso si que si llega a ser Draco (igual versión Tom feltom) yo me le tiro al cuello, y que no hay quien me haga soportarlo, jeje, pobre chico que muere de asfixia._

_Alta estrella, me gusta, debe ser bonito el vasco. Pues sip, soy cubana, jeje, y muy orgullosa ;)_

_Ojala y pudieras venir, que de veras es muy bonito, lo que más propaganda se le hace es varadero, pero tenemos un Centro histórico muy bonito, bastante bien conservado. Yo vivo en el mismo centro de la capital, La habana. _

_Ni me digas nada un examen, pero uf ya salí de eso, la verdad estaba bastante fácil (a mi todo lo que sea hablar y explicar se me da muy bien). Entre otras cosas salió Victor Hugo, y por supuesto tartufo (eso no podía faltar), salí bastante bien, esperemos las notas la próxima semana. No doy Historia del Arte, sino Español, estudiamos toda la parte gramatical y las mejores obras (por lo menos una selección) de la Literatura. La pase bien mal cuando fue objetivo Don quijote, que es cierto que es un clásico y muy bueno, pero leerlo y analizarlo fue un coñazo. El principal problema es la profesora que es que es insoportable dar una clase, ella que se pone a desvariar, y que nadie la respeta, es insoportable. Con ella damos dos asignaturas, la otra es cultura política, estudiamos algo así como la filosofía, y los filósofos, realmente duermo, y no porque no me guste sino porque ella es aburridísima._

_No te preocupes que todas las familias son iguales, si oyeras lo que me dicen, y la ultima moda es que como oigo algunos (bastantes, jeje) grupos de rock, y la mayoría de mis amigos también son rockeros (más bien medio, como yo), te imaginas el brete que me arman, que si eso no sirve, y bla bla, y ahí me pongo yo las pilas y le respondo a más no poder. L final, les doy por incorregible, no obstante me han dado ganas de coger a tu tía por el cuello._

_Espero que hayas pasado bien la navidad, me cuentas, y feliz año nuevo._

_Actualiza pronto tu ff, y haber que se me olvida, ah, pon un rr, sip._

_Chau que me paso de letras_

_**Anniki: **Buenas, como estas ana, espero todo bien. Me encanto dedicarles el capi, porque de veras me apetecía. De vedad te gusta el orgullo, yo que de vez en cuando no tengo ningunas ganas de seguir, pero veo sus opiniones y pienso que soy muy tonta (rectifico eso de todas formas lo soy, jeje), yo que me gustaría que más gente lo leyera, pero bueno, va bastante bien. Lo del msn, bueno eso es un problema que me persigue te aviso en cuanto lo arregle. Chau, feliz 2005_

_**Gabi: **El placer es mío, definitivamente las cuatro se merecían un agradecimiento, yespero que se haga realidad tu deseo, eso de los 1000, jeje. Te veo un poco depre, hay que subir el animo al ff le va bien, así que una sonrisita, porfis. Feliz año nuevo, que te vaya bien el 2005, okay. Por cierto ya pronto empatamos con el foro, Besos_

_**Nimi: **como ya he dicho fue un placer, se lo merecían por no abandonarme en ningún momento. Bueno nimi, nos acercamos a donde nos quedamos, jeje. Besos feliz 2005_

_**Rikku: **Hey afri, que te me pierdes, yo pronto, ahora si muy pronto. Y no te preocupes que tus besos ya son bastantes regalos para mi, yo como que hice una lista tan larga de pedidos, jeje, que imagínate. Buenos, feliz 2005, y que te lluevan a ti también los regalo. chau_

_**Dark Sora: **Bueno me tomare mi tiempo para solucionarlo, jeje (si es que lo hago, mua mua, jeje). No te lo imaginaste, de verdad que ni yo se de donde se me ocurrió, jeje. A mi me gustan más otras canciones (antes decía que la que más me gustaba era "Taking over me", pero ahora no se , la que menos me llama la atención es "Bring me to Life" ( que fue la que me llevo a oírlos, jeje), creo que la "queme" mucho. Evanescence es de mis grupos favoritos, por no decir mi favorito, me encanta la música gótica. Chau, besos y feliz 2005_

**candysue: **_Bienvenida, me alegro ver tu mensaje. Pues que yo ante tampoco creía en esta pareja, la primera vez que me lo dijeron me negué rotundamente, pero bueno mi afición a draco (y que me gusta mucho el personaje de herí) me hizo cambiar de idea. La verdad siempre he pensado que j.K va a hacer un h/R, pero no se ante me gustaba más esta pareja, ya no tanto. Solo me aficiono a los D/Hr (aunque desgraciadamente J.k, ya ha dicho que no es posible, es una lastima). Espero ver otro mensaje tuyo, feliz año nuevo. Chau_

**Sandra**: _Yo personalmente creo que es muy normal que las personas reaccionen así, pero bueno. Me paso en cuanto pueda por tu ff, es un d/hr, ojala los adoro, jeej. Me gusto ese pedazo de canción. Bueno besos, que pases un buen fin de año, prospero 2005_

**Paula malfoy: **_en primer lugar tu no me molestas, no digas eso que me pongo bravita, estoy para ayudarte, a mi también tuvieron que ayudarme, bueno y un poco de mi mal inglés, jeje. ya me pase por la historia y vi que salio en la Pág. de los d/hr, que bueno, espero pronto el próximo capi, que me dejaste ahiiii, jeje. Una vez, con mucha pena decirte que ese (endemoniado, estupido, tonto) ehm msn no lo he podido arreglar, pero me lo tomo con calma, (si como no). Bueno feliz fin de año, y 2005, me cuentas_

**Ale: **_Sabes, Alejandro, es un nombre muy bonito de hombre, pero también me gusta mucho para mujer (es decir Alexandra), extraño que ambos sean bonitos, eh. Bueno el capi era corto, porque era mejor para el relato (y bueno me tendrás que perdonar de nuevo, jeje). Otro rr plis, chau y feliz 2005._

**Lady lathenia: **_Buenas, como andas, que te lo vuelves a leer, genial, ya pronto llegamos, falta poco, espero no desilusionar mucho, jeje. Y de veras te parece profundo, a mí que nada de lo que escribo me llega a convencer, pero más o menos refleja lo que quería. Por cierto sigue con tu ff, que esta genial. Deja rr ;). Besos feliz 2005_

**Pajaro de Fuego: **_De nada, me encanta pasarme yo te lo he dicho ;)_

_Creo que las dos estamos igual de locas entones, jeje, porque yo hago igual, me encanta imaginarme que yo soy ella, jeje, que no somos bobas, tener a draco así (baba). Lamento pero estos dos tiene que sufrir un poquito, ya veras. Y gracias por los ánimos en serio. Feliz 2005_

**Golo: **_Me alegro que te haya gustado, me has hecho un lío la cabeza estos últimos días, cuando vi tu rr pensé publicar un pedazo en el foro para complacer peticiones, pero es que ni recuerdo en que parte lo deje bien, y tome la decisión de ponerlo aquí por varias razones, y es mejor esperar a empatar. Espero que no te pongas bravita conmigo, ya falta muy poco (esta vez en serio), así que ya casi. Este capi también es corto así que otro perdón para mi (pongo cara de cordero degollado)_

_**Cris:** Me había puesto un poco triste no ver un comentario tuyo, pero llego y eso me anima, jeje. Para mi si hacía falta digan ustedes lo que digan, y la verdad es que lo continuó (y lo seguiré haciendo) por ustedes. Que tal las navidades espero que bien. Intento transmitir sentimientos, me alegra pensar que lo logro. Bueno el mejor 2005_

_**Declaimer:** Ya lo he dicho mil veces_

_Otra vez mi sinceras disculpas porque este capi sea corto, espero sean acertadas. Tengo a mi favor lo rápido que pongo las capi, eh. Y también que tengan en cuenta que este capi tenía que ser medio triste_

_Lo considero un capi de transición, okay_

_A leer_

**_12- Meses_**

Han pasado dos meses desde aquel beso, dos meses que no tenemos ninguna ronda juntos, dos meses de miradas sorprendidas, y de un intento casi fatal de alejamiento.

Hace dos meses que solo hemos cruzado palabras cuando nuestras casas se tropiezan y se insultan mutuamente, para algunos ha sido casi raro porque con tal de no tener que juntar nuestros ojos las confrontaciones han sido menos que de costumbre. Y cada vez que llegamos a estar cercas nos convertimos en Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, los que somos para el mundo, hemos dejado de ser nosotros mismos, solo representando este teatro que está más cerca de ser una tragedia que cualquier otra cosa.

La navidad se acerca, todos están contentos, solo falta una semana para el receso de las clases, y habrá una fiesta para los alumnos. Si, todos están contentos porque pronto llega navidad, pero nosotros no, porque luego terminará, y con eso vendrá un inevitable choque, los dos sabemos, que esas rondas que están demasiado cerca, y demasiado lejos, será el punto en él que tendremos que encontrarnos.

Como he hecho para estar lejos de él, pues no se como lo he logrado. He evitado todo lo que podría conducirme a tan querida serpiente, pero se que está ahí, y eso duelo, tal vez demasiado.

Intentó hablar conmigo, lo sé, y yo lo alejé, demostrándole que no sería posible. Y luego de varios días fue como si tomara el mismo propósito que yo. Durante este tiempo me ha insultado, generalmente cuando no puede evitarlo, cree que no lo he notado, pero sus palabras parecen dolerle más a él, que a mí misma. Solo en tres ocasiones nuestros ojos se han encontrado como antes lo hacía, sin embargo no hemos podido soportar el peso de ellos, ninguno de los dos, y luego de estás imprudencias he terminado lamentándome porque el deseo de correr hacia él ha sido demasiado fuerte.

Estoy sentada en el comedor, mis amigos me han dejado tranquila después de dos tentativas por hacerme hablar, últimamente he estado algo taciturna, supongo que se han ido acostumbrando. Mis ojos están fijos en mi plato, no los levanto porque me duele demasiado la imagen que puede ofrecerme la mesa de Slytherin, él está ahí hablando con sus amigos, y con Pansy colgada de su brazo, que rabia infinita siento al verla, que mal llega a caerme esa oportunista. Debo controlarme, y lo sé, me viró hacia Harry y me inmiscuyo en su conversación tratando de reír y olvidar las penas que logran ahogarme.

Como fue que me llené de aquel inusitado valor y me acerqué a ella dándole aquel beso, no tengo ni la más remota idea. Mis pensamientos en se momento me atormentaban de una manera tan cruel que supongo que mi única solución fue aquella. No me arrepiento por ello, mientras duró lo disfruté mucho, si, como nunca. Pero como todo, las consecuencias de un momento de placer han sido dos meses de incertidumbre y de puro dolor.

Parecía que el destino hubiera intercedido a favor de ella, cuando oyó a McGonagall informar en aquella maldita reunión que comenzaba a acabar con su paciencia y de los cambios que se realizarían hasta navidad se quedó terriblemente impactado. Él comprendía la situación que debía estar atravesando, si bien cuando ella echo a correr le pareció una actitud ilógica luego la había entendido completamente, de cierta forma el también era preso de el mismo miedo

Después de eso trato de acercarse a Hermione, para hablarle, pero no, ella lo había apartado, dejándole ver que no estaba dispuesta a tener runa conversación con él. Pensó en intentarlo, acorralarla, sostener aunque fuera contra su voluntad una conversación, lo pensó muy seriamente, a fin de cuenta sabía que lo necesitaban.

Pero ella lo había rechazado, lo evitaba e ignoraba, entonces fue más fuerte el orgullo que el deseo de sostener aquella plática que tantas cosas debía resolver.

El "Orgullo Malfoy" fue más fuerte que todo lo demás, había caído demasiado bajo, y ella aún no lo apreciaba, no podía seguir humillándose, no recibiría otro escape así, no podría dominarse de nuevo. Y desistió.

Lo que vino después fueron casi dos meses de constante dolor y pena, trataba de no demostrarlo, nadie lo notaba a fin de cuenta él siempre había tenido unos constantes cambios de humor. Sin embargo ella si lo debía haberlo percibido, porque cuando estaban cerca o sus ojos se cruzaban, pasaban realmente sentimientos por él y terminaba temiendo que su mascara hacia el mundo cayera bajo los efectos de aquella endemoniada leona.

Ella no era feliz, él lo sentía y podía comprenderla. Porque suponía que se hacían la misma pregunta ¿Por qué ellos?

Solo podía maldecir el momento en que le llegó aquella orden, y maldecirse a sí mismo que se dejó llevar, y ahora solo podía desear a la Gryffindor.

El comedor está en general tranquilo, Pansy se me ha vuelto a enganchar si ella supiera cuanto odio todos esos intentos estúpidos de ella para llamar mi atención, pero por más que se lo digo ni caso. Me estoy riendo porque Zabini acaba de hacer un chiste sobre lo semejante de Pansy con una garrapata, y eso definitivamente es para que yo muera de la risa. Lo mejor es que ella se siente ofendida y se sienta en un rincón refunfuñando, y ahí volvemos todos a reír a todo volumen.

Pero solo ha sido un momento, porque vuelvo a mi mutismo, vuelvo a encerrarme en mis pensamientos, supongo que mi cara adopta una expresión tal que como de costumbre todos siguen en lo suyo y nadie osa decirme nada para no tener que atenerse a las consecuencias. Mi cabeza vuelve una y otra vez a rememorar y a tratar de hallar una solución a mi problema, entones vuelvo mi cabeza hacia su mesa, a donde está ella. Ríe con sus amigos, se ve tan bien así, no sé como me controlo para no salir corriendo y realizar todas las locuras y fantasías que voy imaginando.

Dentro de poco volveremos a hacer aquellas dichosas rondas, y vendrá lo que la final yo también he terminado evitando, pronto este problema mío se solucionará. Lo que me inquita es no saber al final que tendrá mayor peso, hacia donde se inclinará la balanza, si será el comienzo o el fin, y estoy consiente de cualquiera de los dos me hará sufrir, a mi y a ella.

* * *

Un nuevo día llega, es martes y en la casa de Griffindor una castaña se dirige a continuar con su rutina diaria. Como es posible que los días pasen tan rápido y tan lento a la vez.

En el Gran Comedor las cosas son bastante naturales. Todos están conversando y una armonía reina, pero para ella aquel lugar es insoportable, porque con solo levantar la vista se encuentra con una verdad que le gusta evitar. Sin darse cuenta tal vez por culpa de haberlo pensado involuntariamente se encuentra mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y ahí está, unos cuantos mechones que caen sobre su cara que está inclinada hacia delante, mirando algún punto entre la mesa y su plato, un aura misteriosa lo envuelve, su porte tan elegante, su comportamiento tan por encima de todo, pero que sin embargo da la impresión de estar tan ligado de ser tan real, por dios, como es posible que ella sienta tantas ganas de tenerlo cerca.

Se levanta y decide caminar hacia las clase, porque sino lo hace la hormonas y el corazón le van a ganar.

El día pasa con bastante naturalidad, Snape sigue impartiendo DCLAO, todos lo estudiante se preguntan cuando acabará de llegar el nuevo profesor, porque es muy estresante Snape dando dos asignaturas.

Los profesores les informan a los alumnos que pronto les serán entregadas las calificaciones de los TIMOS, y aquello es motivo de alegría y a la vez preocupación ante la inquietud de que no sean bueno los resultados.

Es increíble pero ha terminado un nuevo día, ella no puede dejar de preguntarse porque su vida sigue de cabeza

¿Por que se siento así?, le duele admitirlo pero sabe la respuesta, y su cabeza le lleva a pensar en un enemigo, una serpiente

**_Fin del Capitulo_**

Estoy realmente choqueada por los 100 000 muertos que se cuenta por el maremoto, una verdadera tragedia, muy lamentable.

La historia adelantado en dos meses, definitivamente perdón por lo corto, creo que ya me arrepiento.

**Sobre Breaking the habit: **_Bueno, la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero prometo subir pronto el nuevo capi (espero)._

_Si no lo han leído, por fis pásense y den opiniones_

Otra cosa, vayan directo **GO, **al final de la pag, un clic y en la otra ventana a poner comentarios, buenos o malos, okay.

**RR,** que es navidad (Conciencia: y eso que tiene que ver/ yo: nada pero algo hay que decir, jeje)

Esta canción, me parece la canción ideal que le cante Draco a hermione, que creen. Tiene una música preciosa, y me encanta la letra. He visto otros ff por ahí que la utilizan, pero no se me gustaría hacer mi versión. Puede ser qué lo haga, no se

**Hoobastank - The Reason**

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You (x4)

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

**(Español)**

Yo no soy una persona perfecta  
Hay muchas cosas que deseo no haber hecho  
Pero continúo aprendiendo  
Nunca trate de hacerte esas cosas a ti  
Y entonces hay algo que tengo que decir antes que me vaya  
Y solo quería que supieras

Que ya encontré una razón para mi vida  
Para cambiar quien era  
Una razón para empezar otra vez  
Y la razón eres tu

Lo siento si te lastime  
Es algo con lo que tengo vivir todos los días  
Y todo el dolor que cause  
Desearía que lo pudiera regresar  
Y ser el quien agarra tus lagrimas  
Por eso necesito que escuches

Yo ya encontré una razón para mi  
Para cambiar quien era  
Una razón para empezar otra vez  
Y la razón eres tu (x4)

Yo no soy una persona perfecta  
Yo nunca trate de hacerte esas cosas a ti  
Y entonces tengo que decírtelo antes de que me vaya  
Y que yo quiero que sepas

Que ya encontré una razón para mi  
Para cambiar quien era  
Una razón para empezar otra vez  
Y la razón eres tú

Yo ya encontré una razón para enseñarte  
Una parte de mi tu no conocías  
Una razón por todo lo que hago  
Y la razón eres tu.

ATTE:Lara

Miembro de la Orden draconiana


	13. Preocupados

_Buenas por aquí, primer capitulo del 2005, estamos a dos, y decidido subir el capi, porque no se si tendré tiempo esta semana para subir el próximo, mis clases empiezan mañana, de nuevo._

_De veras que ha sido un terrible hecho lo de asia, la suma ya llega los 150 000, una verdadera pena. El otro día me he puesto muy brava porque me han dicho que eso fue un castigo por los mucho inocentes que se matan en las guerras, a mi que me a molestado porque los verdaderos culpable nada, muy tranquilos disfrutando de sus millones, se tuvieron que callar, pero bueno, esperemos que nos e repita esta horrible historia._

**_Felicidades para todas_**

_Bueno lo mejor para todas en este año, que a comenzado, en el que tengo las mayores expectativas, espero que nuestros deseos se cumplan, y que aprovechemos las oportunidades que la vida nos ofrezca. Y sobre todo mucha alegría que es verdaderamente una gran dicha estar entre personas tan maravillosas. _

_Decirles a todas que es un gran honor contar con las opiniones de todas y lo muy feliz que me tiene el haber conocido en el 2004 a tantas estupendas personas, haberme introducido en este mundo tan extraordinario._

_Gracias a J.K por haber tenido tan brillante idea en la comunicación de una historia tan maravillosa. _

_desearles que les acabe de llegar esa carta que se ha perdido de hogwart, y le deseo que encuentren a la persona maravillosa, a Draco no porque ese es "malo", por lo menos en este fic, solo lo comparto con herm,jeje_

_Ya estoy desvariando jeje_

_Agradecerles a todas por sus rr ya pasamos de los 100, me ayudan para llegar a los 200?._

_**resp a los rr**_

**Nimi: **_Hello, como andas nimi preciosa, espero que bien, mira lo he subido rápido. Este capi ya creo que empata con el foro, me dirás porque yo no recuerdo bien, jeje. Mira llegue al 2005, sabes de que me acorde ahora cuando ponía el capi, que el primer mensaje en respuesta me lo mandaste tú, y luego gabi. Verdad que en el foro he conocido muy buenas personaje (tú caso, jeje). Bueno, mira he subido rápido el capi así que me dejas un mensajito, chau._

**Alied: **_Como estas, linda, que me tenías preocupada en el capi anterior no dejaste rr, y pensé que te había pasado algo. Pero todo bien, no. Quise reflejar la tristeza que implica la separación, el sacrificio que hacen, jeje. Que se unen, bueno, lee, pero tenme paciencia, sip_

_Viste pasamos los 100 rr (ahora me brillan los ojitos jeje), me han dicho que a por los mil y bueno por lo menos aspiro a los 200, jeje, que tu palabra sean ordenes, mucho más rr, jeje, y tu me ayudas con eso ;)_

_Si le da más emoción, tenía que cortarlo pero como muchas se me quejaron pensé que no debí ponerlo tan corto, pero es que si no quedaba mal, ya sabes no es lo mismo escribir para el foro que para aquí._

_Verdad es una casualidad, que conste que no fue adrede, solo salió así, esa parte la escribí antes de publicar aquí. lo único que ahora seguirá la navidad, jeje_

_Es increíble a mi me parece que acabo de cumplir los 15, y ya voy para los 17, tu eres Tauro igual que yo, si no recuerdo mal el 17 de mayo?, entonces bueno yo cumplo unos días antes, jeje. Bueno a hacernos viejas, después de todo no es tan malo, mi edad por excelencia serían los 18, pero es que se van muy rápido, jeje._

**Lady Lathenia: **_Hey, que tal, mira ayer te dije que hoy y aquí estoy, un poco tarde pero bueno. Digamos que todavía tienen un camino que recorrer eso dos, este ff tendrá más capis, los necesarios (no se cuanto, por eso te digo). Te gusta como queda, tierno, más o menos, más bien el esta pasando por una especie de "cambio", imagínate como él que todo lo que sabe es el otro lado, descubre con herm las pasiones ,el amor, y esas cosas, así que están en shock. La verdad es que ( tal vez no se aprecie), quizás que se viera el cambio que va dando, al principio era un niño malcriado, y ahora a ido comportándose poco a poco distinto. Me gustaría saber tu opinión, si me he alejado mucho de la intención._

_Horrible lo de Asia, dicen que la cifra llego los 150 000, he oído terrible historias. La verdad la naturaleza es muy injusta, lo pero es que el otro día unos científicos decidían que se puede repetir en el mismo lugar, verdaderamente muy triste. Pero bueno alegría que es un nuevo año, sip ( han empezado de una forma)_

_Y cada vez que pueda me paso por tu fic, realmente me gusta mucho. Besos_

**Goi:**_ te voy a parafrasear "eso si es un rr, y nada más", ahora te digo yo, sigue por esa camino, jeje._

_Como esta mi querida vasca, eh. Yo aquí todavía de fiesta por el fin de año, como he comido, jeje, y adoro la cidra, así que te imaginaras (la típica excusa, eso no hace nada, y yo dándole al codo, pero que conste que no soy muy tomadora), mi trago preferido es el daiquiri, me encanta, jeje._

_Mira estoy toda colorada, tanto te gusto el capi, jeje, parece que te llegue, viva me doy por satisfecha, que se que lo tuyo no es el drama así que para que te halla gustado no debe estar tan mal, jeje. A mi que me encanta leer humor pero no me atrevo a escribirlo, jeje _

_Así que modestia y aparte, jeje ( no me torturen más ahhhyyy, lo confieso me encantan su rr, parezco una loca, ya mi mama pasa por mi lado y solo dice "definitivamente chiflada," solo me queda por decir, massssssssssssss). Tu y yo que tenemos mucho puntos en común, de veras, yo que siempre he creído una cosa, uno puede ser muchas cosas, pero definitivamente ni "una del montón, ni simple", definitivamente antes muerta que simple (concienc. no te preocupes que con esa cabeza, no podrá jamás ser simple) -risa malvada- (yo. creo que me estoy volviendo loca, en serio esta vez)_

_Si un poquito de bajón, digamos que por etapas, a veces estoy muy feliz y luego, bua, pero que le vamos a hacer, y en estas fechas eso es obligatorio, a mi que la navidad me da una mescla entre nostalgia con alegría, y mucho cambios de humor,, me pongo muy sentimental. pero si mucho chocolate, jeje, yo quierooooo_

_Mezcla entre Pansy y Herm, uf explosivo, jeje. te digo tu y yo, con mi carácter y el tuyo de amigas haríamos un dúo invencible (jeje), claro que no se si porque somos pura electricidad (no conozco a nadie, que me diga lo contrario, jeje, tengo un reputación, hasta mis amigas me lo dicen, que tengo un carácter). Arrasaríamos no crees, jeje_

_Como me he reído con lo de España, decirte que tengo una tía que vive allá, y a veces en San Sebastian, y vamos que estoy atenta a los de allá, verdad que siempre anda pasando algo (mira quien habla, nosotros que nunca estamos tranquilos, eh, es un milagro que no andemos protestando por algo, o que no nos estén molestando, y ahora con este Bush pa que) pero bueno dejo eso que me de tremenda roña_

_Iberia no esta mal, eh, jeje, ojala y se te de, para tenerte por aquí. _

_El quijote, y la Iliada, todo en una misma prueba lo puedes creer, que Homero utiliza una cantidad de epítetos, y no me va a olvidar, hice la prueba bien, pero me quitaron 4 porque no me acordaba quien era el "defensor del pueblo", o más bien porque me equivoque de personaje, en fin saque 96 y eso si le eche tremenda descarga a mi profesora y le dije todo los horrores que se me ocurrieron, no se como no me bajo la nota, jeje. Pero libere tenciones._

_Yo que todavía no decido bien que quiero estudiar en la universidad, anda entre Historia, historia del arte y tal vez Periodismo. Bueno imagínate que yo en vez de estudiar el PRE normal, estudio 4 año para graduarme de Informática, y luego cojo la uni, pero que aunque no este mal, la compu no es lo mío, me gusta programar pero no tanto como las letras, eso sin decirte que yo odioooooooooo la física, la entiendo siempre en clase y eso, pero siempre me sale algo mal en los exámenes, como me da uf_

_Esa tía tuya, jeje, me imagino lo de la ensaladera, jeje, siempre miran para otro lado eh, a esa gente ni caso, eh. Por cierto que edad tienes eh, que no me lo has dicho, yo tengo 16 en mayo cumplo los 17, y tu. _

_Antes de irme volverte a agradecer por dedicarme el capi de tu ff, me conmovió mucho, si. Bueno, nos vemos okay, suerte._

_PD. Se me olvidaba, necesito en estos días hablar contigo sobre algo que le he estado dando vueltas, podrías mandarme un correo a larapotter16, en hotmail_

**Pájaro-de-Fuego: **_Me alegra que te haya gustado, quise poner lo que significaba la separación, parece que funcionó, jeje. me gusta mucho describir sentimientos, al final no me gusta como me queda, pero a ustedes parece que si les gusta, jeje, y yo me doy satisfecha con eso (concien: mentira / yo: tu cállate). Paciencia que el objetivoo es hacerlos sufrir un poco, y tu sabes lo que es eso, lo haces en tu fic, jeje. por cierto me encanta, espero otro capi cando puedas, claro tomate tu tiempo. Besos y suerte en el 2005_

**Paula Malfoy: **_Hello, como esta mi querida asesina, digo amiga Paula, jeje, no sabes como me he reido, claro que eso de que me traiga carbon ya no me gusto tanto, a mi que em encanta recibir , postales, cartas, regalos ( de cualquier tipo, dulces, perfumes, prendas, flores (en un chico eso me mata), ect) conclusion, me gustan los regalos, jeje. y tu miar que me aguas la fiesta, eso es lo mejor de lso cumples y de la navidada, jeje. Verdad que esa canción es muy buena para una historia, me imagino a Draco y ..._

_Viste cuantos rr, jeje, cuando publico voy por los 115, hago fiesta, jeje, a por los mil, jeje, soñar no cuesta nada._

_Por cierto es un placer ayudarte, ya sabes cualquier cosa, dejame decirte que mi amiga desde su compu tampoco puede entrar al foro, bueno la deja entrar registrarse y eso pero no responder. Pero si quires me explicas en que parte te trabas para ayudarte, no has intentado hacer sesion de invitado?._

_Me pusiste que es "Bravita", pues el diminutivo de Brava (molesta, enojada, te cojo por el cuello, ect, jeje). Ya me pase por tu ff, tarde pero llego, jeje. _

_Lo mejor para el 2005, suerte, linda_

**Venix: **_Me ha sorprendido mucho tu rr, realmente nunca he mandado el ff a ningún concurso, pero creo que me pasare por tu sitio a ver que debo hacer, okay. Gracias por los elogios ;). Trato de pasarme. Suerte_

**Golo: **_Buenas golo, que bien, no te pusiste bravita, jeje. El anterior si recuerdo haberlo dejado en el foro, pero este creo que no. No te preocupes por lo del otro ff, que yo se que es muy triste, lo adverti al publicarlo, verdad que esta no es fecha para leer algo triste ;), claro que te perdono. Si viste ya es navidad, ahora veremos, jeje. Chau Pd: Te llamas Adrinana si mal no recuerdo, dime que mi cabecita me juega pasadas. Suerte en el 2005_

**Sandra: **_Te gustaron los pensamientos, digamos que era un salto en el ff. Verdaderamente una desgracia lo de asia, definitivamente mucha gente se lo vera muy gris, pero bueno tratemos de tener pensamientos positivos para ellos. Besos, chau, suerte en el 2005_

**Dark Sora: **_jaja, así que malita, es que tienen que sufrir, tu has visto un romance verdadero en el que no se sufra (claro me avisas cuando parezca un culebron, de eso que hay por ahí, sin ofender a quienes les gusten, claro, jeje). Si me salió triste, no se es que a veces me deprimo, y se lo transmito a mis ff._

**Candy Sue: **_buenas, que placer me causa ver que alguien repite en rr, mantente así por fis, jeje. Bueno el correo que me pusiste sale solo la primera parte no me pusiste en donde es la cuenta. Me encantara en cuanto pueda pasarme por tu historia, pregunta, me das un resuma (parejas, y eso), y bueno me pones bien donde la publicas porque en el rr no salió jeje. _

_Si yo creo que herm reaccionaría así, porque el carácter de ella, no se, me dijeron que ella era una gry para huir, que son valientes, pero en el corazón no hay quien mande, jeje_

_De Venezuela, pues yo te mando saludo de Cuba, jeje. y Suerte en el 2005_

_**ClariusBlack**: Bienvenida, gracias por leer el ff, me alegro que la recomendación al final te haya gustado, puedo preguntar quien te lo recomendó. Si tienes algún problema aquí en fanfiction, me encantaría ayudarte, que yo al principio andaba uy mal, jeje. Bueno eso me decis que tal este capi_

_**Declaimer:** me canso de decirlo_

_A leer_

**13- Preocupados**

-Ron estoy un poco preocupado por Hermoine

-Que yo sepa no le pasa nada Harry

-No te has dado cuanta de que últimamente está muy rara, no lo se, taciturna

-Tal vez.

-Hace mucho que siento como si una ella no fuera feliz, siento que está demasiado entristecida, sigue una especie de rutina, y es tan difícil que se el vea igual que hace un tiempo. Eso sin contar que si antes iba mucho a al biblioteca, ahora no parece querer salir de ella. Y se comporta diferente, por ejemplo el martes dijeron lo de los TIMOS, y ella no lo mencionó en dos días.

-Si normalmente ella se hubiera pasado todo el tempo hablando de ello, pero no lo ha hecho

-Ves

Si tal vez tengas razón, vamos a ver a lo mejor es solo que está en la adolescencia, ya sabes los cambios de humor.

-Si puede ser.

Terminaron la conversación y buscaron a Hermione para ir la clase de Herbología, el día se fue bastante rápido, el pensar que tendrían un pronto receso en las actividades les hacía esforzarse más a todos los alumnos.

En la cena se les hizo entrega a todos de los TIMOS, las caras de felicidad o desesperación estaban presentes en todos lo rostros. Las notas en general habían sido buenas, pero los desastres se hacían presentes. De repente se veían grandes explosiones de gozo, o de tristeza, como en la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde una rubia de ojos claros, empezó a llorar, pero tan fuerte que todo el comedor estaba concentrado en el espectáculo que ella brindaba.

Harry y Ron habían obtenido buenas calificaciones en general, y lo que más temían pociones, había sido aceptable. Las mejores de ambos fueron en DCLAO, donde las notas entre los gryffindor eran bastante buenas. Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos los presentes

-Supongo que ya todos tienen sus resultados en la mano, en nombre de todos lo profesores felicitarlos por ellos, e invitarles a que no se desanimen, si no eran lo que esperaban. También informarles que los dos mejores resultados lo obtuvieron la señorita Harmione Granger por parte de Griffindor, y Draco Malfoy por parte de Slytherin.

En el comedor todos aplaudieron y los dos aludidos se llevaron felicitaciones por parte de sus casas.

Ahora se miraban entre ellos por ser el centro de atención de los demás, pero enseguida rompieron el contacto visual. Ambos agradecían a todos, Hermione de una forma dulce y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, sin embargo Draco respondía elevando lo más posible su cabeza, y manteniendo su aire de superioridad y orgullo muy en alto. Un Malfoy hasta el final, nadie podía negarlo.

Para cualquier persona aquel reconocimiento hubiera sido más que suficiente, pero cuando el corazón late desesperadamente por alguien nos es imposibles pensar o ser feliz por otra razón que esa, y a fin de cuanta ninguno de los dos le daba mayor importancia, a pesar de ser por lo que luchaban y estudiaban como nadie en todo Hogwart. Sus mayores pensamientos estaban dedicados a la persona en la mesa completamente opuesta a la suya, y ninguna podía sentir verdadera felicidad.

Al llegar a la sala común todos los gryffindor la asediaron, expresándole el orgullo que sentía por ella, algunos asegurando que ella era la mejor bruja que hubiera en hogwart. Uno de ellos afirmó que Malfoy seguro había hecho trampa, y aunque no fuera así ella sin dudas era mejor que él.

Había estado toda la noche tratando de fingir la mayor alegría posible, pero aquello era demasiado, no solo lo mencionaba, sino que además lo ofendía, oh dios, ella hacía menos de unos meses decía esas misma cosas, se las merecía, claro, pero no, ella sabía que él era mucho más inteligente de lo que la gente en aquella sala quisiera admitir. Detuvo todos sus pensamientos, estaba bien que lo defendiera, pero no podía manifestarlo, tenía que acabar de controlarse, cuando podría llegar a ese punto, porque la sola mención de su nombre la alteraba tanto.

Su cara que había pasado de tener una media sonrisa a una expresión asesina, trato poco a poco de volver a la normalidad, y con la mayor cortesía posible se deshizo de todos los gryffindor.

Pero dos personas en aquella sala habían participado en la conversación, y además como parte de lo que se habían propuesto durante toda la noche no había dejado de mantener la vista sobre hermione

Ella se sentó cerca de ron y harry, que parecían intercambiar opiniones, y les dijo:

-Que día este, que hacen chicos.

-Hablábamos de ti Hermione- Le dijo harry poniendo una cara muy sería que avisó a Hermione que estaba en problemas. - Estamos preocupados

-Pero porque- Se atrevió a preguntar ella

-Estás muy extraña últimamente-Le respondió Ron- pensamos que te pasa algo.

-Si Ron y yo estuvimos hablando y en las clases no estás igual, ya casi no conversas con nosotros, por lo menos no como antes. Estás como triste y melancólica

-Son ideas suyas- Definitivamente estaba en problemas. Ron continuó

-No lo sé hermione, ahora mismo estaban hablando y tú te has comportado tan rara, ni siquiera has aprovechado para hablar mal de Malfoy- Y dale con sacarlo, sería posible que hasta para eso tenían que mencionarlo, definitivamente el universo estaba en su contra, ya empezaba a delirar, el universo no tenía nada que ver con aquello, por lo menos su amigos no sospechaban que le pasaba, era un consuelo.

- Hermione solo queremos que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, y que nos preocupamos por ti.

-Gracias Harry, no sabes como me reconforta saber que piensan en mí, pero no es necesario, yo estoy bien, la verdad es que tal vez ande un poco extraña, pero es normal, a fin de cuenta soy una adolescente, solo que estoy creciendo si, no es nada más.

-Si tú lo dices, bueno vamos a dormir ya, si.

-Si claro.

Ya en su dormitorio pensaba en que había sido lo mejor, ellos no tenían porque preocuparse, era su culpa haberse fijado en él, y ella cargaría con el peso que implicaba. No tenía que preocupar a sus a amigos, ya bastante tenían ellos, no. Ahora debía tratar de comportarse lo más normal posible, porque si bien eso de la adolescencia había servido para que ellos se tranquilizaran, eran desconfiados y estaba segura que la seguirían vigilando un tiempo más, sería lo más predecible en sus amigos.

* * *

Durante todo el viernes lo único relevante que pasó fue que Dumbledore anunció que se les llevaría al día siguiente para ir a Hogsmade, porque el domingo se realizaría el baile por navidad, y luego todos irían a sus vacaciones. Todos estuvieron muy felices, principalmente las muchachas, así tendrían la oportunidad de comprar las cosas que necesitaban.

A Hermione no le interesaba aquel baile en lo absoluto, incluso su primera determinación había sido el no asistir, pero la conversación que él día anterior sostuvo con sus amigos la hizo cambiar de opinión, no le interesaba pero debía guardar las apariencias.

-Oye Hermione quieres ir mañana con nosotras a una nueva tienda que abrió, pensamos comprar las cosas para la fiesta.

Miró a Ginny, Lavander y Parvati que se encontraba su lado y parecían parte de la comitiva para el nuevo día, luego su vista pasó disimuladamente por Ron y Harry, que se mostraban interesados de repente en lo que hablaban ellas.

-Si Ginny, me encantaría- Le respondió con una sonrisa que aunque fingida, nadie pareció notarlo.

-Que bueno, dicen que sacaron unos vestido con unos escotes, y unos colores maravillosos.

-Y los colores que …

A ella no le molestaba ir de compra, para ser sincera era de su agrado en extremo, pero de ahí a querer compartir casi todo ese tiempo hablando de banalidades, que a fin de cuenta serían el tema principal en la conversación no era de sus agrado, además ella definitivamente tenía muchas otras cosas en su cabeza. Miró a sus amigos que daban la intención de estar más tranquilos, y luego su vista disimuladamente examinó la mesa de slytherin buscando a cierto rubio arrogante y presuntuoso pero dueño de sus pensamientos, conversaba con Zabini, y parecía además de bastante tranquilo, concentrado en la conversación.

Por él valía la pena, cualquier sacrificio, por no ser una piedra en su camino, por verlo feliz como nunca lo haría de estar con ella. Volvió hacia sus amigos congratulándose por evitarles a tantas personas importantes para ella cualquier tipo de sufrimiento.

Si en aquel momento hubiera estado conciente de que en la cabeza de Draco se desataba un torbellino de sentimientos que lograban llevarlo hasta el abismo de sus fuerzas, que no escuchaba nada de la conversación de Zabini, que no había ningún interés en nada de lo que decía, que la mascara que para el mundo exteriorizaba estaba más cerca de caer que nunca, si ella se hubiera percatado que era la culpable de todos los desvelos y tormentas que recibía aquel corazón, no podría seguro ignorar la fuerza del amor. Las determinaciones que toma nuestra cabeza en cuestiones del corazón casi siempre son tercas e ignorantes de la verdad, y ambos callaban.

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_Que tal el capi, les gusto, no les gusto, por fis dejen sus opiniones muy necesarias para mi, jeje_

_Avisarles, que el próximo capi por lo menos hasta la otra semana, es que mis clases y eso. _

_A todas aquellas que les interese pásense por mi otro ff_

_**Breaking The Habit- **Sus opiniones plis, y bueno prometo que pronto subo el otro capi, mi cabeza anda en muchas cosas, jeje_

**Seether (con Amy Lee) – Broken**

I wanted you to know i love the way you laugh  
i wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
i keep your photograph i know it serves me well  
i wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
'cause i'm broken when i'm open  
and i don't feel like i am strong enough  
'cause i'm broken when i'm lonesome  
and i don't feel light when you're gone away  
the worst is over now and we can breathe again  
i wanna hold u high and steal your pain  
there's so much left to learn & no one left to fight  
i wanna hold u high & steal ur pain  
'cause im broken when im open  
and i dont feel like i am strong enough 'cause im broken when im lonesome  
and i dont feel right when you're gone away 'cause im broken when im open  
and i dont feel like i am strong enough  
'cause im broken when im lonesome  
and i dont feel light when you're gone away

(Español- Roto)

Quise que tu supieras que me gusta el modo en que ríes  
Quiero sostenerte alto y robar tu dolor lejos  
guardo tu fotografía; sé esto me sirve  
Quiero sostenerte alto y robar tu dolor lejos

' La causa es que estoy roto cuando soy solitario  
y yo no me siento derecho cuando te has marchado

Te has marchado, ya no me sientes más

Lo peor ya ha terminado ahora y podemos respirar otra vez  
Quiero sostenerte alto y robar tu dolor lejos  
Ahí es tanta izquierda para aprender, y nadie se marchó para luchar  
Quiero sostenerte alto y robar tu dolor lejos

' La causa es que estoy roto cuando me abro  
y aunque no parece, soy bastante fuerte  
' La causa es que estoy roto cuando soy solitario  
y no tengo razón cuando tu te has marchado

' La causa es que estoy roto cuando me abro  
y aunque no parece, soy bastante fuerte  
' La causa es que estoy roto cuando soy solitario  
y no tengo razón cuando tu te has marchado

' La causa es que estoy roto cuando soy solitario  
y yo no me siento derecho cuando tu es marchado  
Te has marchado, ya no me sientes más

ATTE:Lara

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana


	14. Hogsmade

_Buenas por aquí, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho todos sus rr, jeje, llegamos a los 133, viva, viva, a por los 200, jeje_

_Este capitulo a mi que me ha gustado como a quedado, no por nada en especial, pero es de mis preferidos, no se, satisfecha no estoy, pero me gusta, no me hagan mucho caso pero eso si denme sus opiniones. _

_**Respuesta a los rr**_

_**Gabi: **Hola gabi, ya casi cumples los 14, eh. Yo también estoy contenta con el resultado que he tenido aquí, la verdad no me ha ido tan mal, eh. Gabi, gracias por pasarte siempre linda ;)_

_Mira este capitulo es nuevo, así que espero tu opinión con muchas ganas, gracias por esos 2 rr, chau_

_**Monik: **Buenas, espero que hayas visto la dedicatoria, me emociona cantidad recibir rr tuyos, jeje, ya sabes admiradora que me tienes. Pues me alegro de contra contigo, eso sipp, hacemos trato, yo te pongo capi, epro tu tienes que hacer lo mismo, que sino yo me siento muyyyyy mal, si no te leo, jeje. En serio, estoy viendo, tal vez en estos días suba el capi de Breaking the habit, esta vez en serio, te aviso ;) besos_

_**Clarius Black: **Buenas, decirte que me encanto tu rr, es que a uno siempre le gusta ir de vez en cuando un halaguito, jeje, "es una nota que hacen una esplendida sinfonía", que lindo, me encanto. La verdad es que si es angustiosa su situación, yo que me encanta tensar la situación, pero le viene bien. Fue lady, un pedazo de escritora no crees._

_Yo que tampoco llevo mucho tiempo por aquí, creo que en el panel superior donde dice "Search", ahí puede, a mi me gusta buscarlo más por personajes, o géneros y esas cosas, te digo como por si no sabes, vas a "book", escoges el libro que quieras, en este caso harry potter, y luego pones el idioma, el genero, los personajes, la clasificación, no se como quieras tu. También los busco por el perfil de la gente, vevs que en la parte superior viene el nombre de la autora, hay vas clik, y te sale biografía, su historias, sus favoritos, tanto autores como historias, cuando mandas rr se ve igual. Me dices si no me entiendes, que yo para explicar, ba soy malísima, jeje. El próximo capi si que se va a demorar más, pero bueno ya sabes la escuela, que pesadez, no paran de hacer pruebas_

_**Alied: **pues gracias, mi comienzo de año, bastante bien, un poco melancólica, pero es normal en mi, jeje. tu crees 10, pues yo por ahora aspiro a los 200, como te dije cuanto contigo._

_Es muy diferente, además cuando empecé a escribirlo estaba de vaca, y luego era fácil, pero con las pruebas y eso me complico, pero aquí en fanfiction es definitivamente mejor para escribir._

_Si ya veras que en este capi se habla del baile, jeje._

_Cumplís en abril, que lindo, mis meses preferidos son mayo (porque será, jeje), abril, noviembre y diciembre, aunque este ultimo no tanto._

_No se, me gusta como suena 18, en el medio, eh lo malo es que nos hacemos viejitas, jeje, pero sipp, más independencia, dímelo a mi, mi mama cree que soy una niña, como me molesta que me traten así, jeje._

_Y pues me dices si este capi te gusto, a mi pues como ya dije me gusta, aunque no se porque, jeje. Lo de si comienzas las rondas, bueno eso será luego de las vaca, hay algunas supresas antes, pero no te digo más, jeje._

_Bueno, trato de subir Break, creo que pronto._

_Bueno, chau, besos y me dejas rr, y mientras más largos mejor;) a mi me encanta leer lo que me pones_

_**Paula malfoy: **saludos para mi querida asesina, te alegras, bueno te voy a dejar el nombrecito, me gusta, jeje, espero no te moleste. Viste al fin empate, este capi es nuevo, así que a ti también te digo que estoy ansiosa por oír tus opiniones, jeje._

_Te voy a proponer algo(por lo del foro), yo te abro la cuenta y después te la doy y te digo la contraseña, claro me dices tu correo, si te parece bien me lo dices cuando dejes el rr, y yo te mando un correo diciéndote, no se que otra cosa puedo hacer, porque a mi no me ha hecho eso y tengo 4 nick, jeje._

_Ahora hago un aparte para agradecerte por dedicarme el capi, ya te dije que fue un verdadero honor, pero no esta de más repetírtelo, de verdad que me emociono mucho, jeje _

_Y jeje, gracias por añadirme a tus favoritos, me siento verdaderamente honrada, jeje, estaba en mi perfil, y me he dado cuanta que me han agregado 8 personas, uf, jeje._

_Bueno linda, espero con muchas ganas ese rr tuyo, curiosamente, no dudo que me lo mandes, jeje, porque desde que hablamos eres muy leal conmigo, jeje_

_Así que cuando no llegue me preocupo, besos, se me olvidaba del msn, nada hace una semana están por venir y nada, pero que se le va a hacer. ;)_

_**Ale**: Pues que suena muy bonito, tu nombre con s, jeje, disculpa el error. Si con el cambio de año todo se te pone al revés, a mi me pasa con todo, me cuesta adaptarme de nuevo, a las clases, y a la rutina, pero bueno. Me dices que te pareció este, chau_

_**Lady Lathenia: **estoy esperado que vuelvas de t viaje, así que cuando leas me dejas un rr, plis.Estaba cortito, mira este es mas largo para compensar, bueno eso me parece a mi, ya empate con le foro, jeje._

_Pues la verdad es una buena temática para escribir, porque en la vida real pasa, a mi misma me ha pasado, me he equivocado más de una vez, a veces en el sentido positivo y a veces en el negativo, yo odio cuando me doy cuanta que he juzgado mal a una persona y me hace sentir realmente mal, uno generalmente no reacciona bien, así que eso justifica las reacciones de ambos._

_Sabes que es increíble como todas tienen una opinión distinta del ff, no se conceptos diferentes, jeje, pero me gusta mucho oírlas, creo que yo también le he cogido mucho cariño a esas rondas, eh. _

_Mira te he cuidado tu ff, así que no te hagas problema. Bueno espero tu rr, chau_

_**Nimi: **Lo primero de todo **FeLiCiDaDeS**. Que no todos los días se cumple, eh. Si definitivamente hemos hecho buenas amigas eh, que hay mucha gente de calidad por aquí, bueno te digo lo mismo que a gabi, espero tu opinión en este capi que es nuevo. Besos _

_**Golo: **Hey siento el error, jeje, no se porque me equivoque, pero bueno. Creo que ya este capi es totalmente nuevo, en el anterior lo empate con el foro, así que aquí tienes, espero ansiosa tu opinión. Besos :D_

_**Candysue: **Bueno déjame, ver cuando me puedo pasar, ando complicada en estos días, pero en cuanto tenga un tiempo me leo tu historia, okay. Y te gusto el capi, me dices, estoy aquí esperando, jeje_

_**Sandra: **que tal Sandra, mira a la vez que subo este capi, debe estar llegando mi rr, disculpa pero se me paso que debía leerlo, ya sabes dije ahorita y se me olvido, jeje.Pues yo creo que Herm, no se le tiraría a los brazos, así que los hago sufrir un poco. Espero opinión en este capi, okay_

_**Goi: **Estas enfermita, pobre, pues mira antes de empezar el capi, a lo mejor y sirve de algo. Sip, sip, rr largos, yo ando apurada por eso hoy no me extiendo mucho, si no puedo subirlo. Mucha fiesta, me alegro por ti, yo he comido, y bebido hasta por gusto, jeje, fundamentalmente lo primero, jeje._

_El daikiri, pues se prepara con limón, hielo y ron, ha un poquito de azúcar, todo a la medida que te guste, a mi me encanta, era la bebida preferida de Hemingway, aquí hay un bar famoso "El floridita", por el daikiri que preparan. Nunca he probado el trago que dices, vino y coca cola interesante._

_Jeje, definitivamente tu y yo nos parecemos en muchas cosas, yo cuando se meten conmigo (claro eso con amigos), suelo responder cosas parecidas, me dicen que soy una "creyente", como decimos aquí, pero que más da me encanta ver la cara de la gente cuando me hago la orgullosa._

_Pues si tengo una tía que vive allá, nada mal, según dice. Definitivamente que los vascos siempre andan en algo, jeje_

_Si las puntuaciones aquí son diferente, aquí se evalúa sobre 100, bueno las pruebas importantes, porque las que hacen los profesores cuando se les da la gana (se nota el resentimiento) son sobre 5._

_Pues yo creo que a ti te va bien el drama también, sino de que va el último capi de tu fic, estuvo genial. Pero a mí que me encanta tu humor, así que sigue por esa línea. Bueno en este capi creo que también sufre así que avisada, y espero tu opinión, que partir de aquí lo deje en el foro, esto es "inédito", jeje. Cuando es que cumples, que signo eres, tienes 20, soy unanimita al lado tuyo, jeje_

_Recibí tu correo, pero no he tenido tiempo para responder, era algo de un ff que tenía pensado hacer de conjunto con varias autoras, en cada capi uno one- shot (o song fic) de alguien diferente, con el tema por supuesto de d/Hr, para publicarlo por el 14 de febrero, que crees, a mi como que se me ha pasado el embullo, pero me dices si te parece una buena idea_

_Bueno ahora si chau, que me tengo que apurar_

_**Bea malfoy: **Pues sip, ya las clases empezaron, y lo peor las pruebas, que me lo cojo con paciencia. Si definitivamente Draco esta perfecto, eh. Que crees tu, en los libros de verdad el se convertirá a mortífago o se pasara al otro lado? Bueno un rr, chau_

_**Risa-Kun: **bienvenida, me alegra verte, te gusta el ff, que bueno… Puedo aspirar a otro rr, me dices ;)Besos _

**Dedicatoria**

_Quiero dedicarles este capi a dos personas._

_Para mi queirda vasca, que me dijo estaba enfermita, porque me divierte tanto con sus historias y por enviarme esos rr que me emocionan y gustan tanto, jeje, tengo que preguntarte si estamos compitiendo, jeje. Para _**Goi**

_Y también para otra maravillosa escritora, la mejor del foro diría yo ( y lo dicen más), por el termino del secuestro y el comienzo de otra historia ( "cambiando el pasado")igual de genial, que me tiene tan enganchada. Y fundamentalmente por tomarse el tiempo de pasar a leer, a esta principiante y apoyarme, para _**Monik**

_A leer_

**14- Hogsmade**

El sábado en la mañana todos los alumnos estuvieron listos para ir a Hogsmade. Las carrozas pronto los transportaron, mientras en ellas se terminaban los planes para el día, se conversaba a cerca de lo que comprarían, de la fiesta, o simplemente de algún tema a los ojos de algunos interesantes. Llegaron temprano cuando los establecimientos acababan de abrir. Se les dio indicaciones a todos de que podrían ir a donde quisiera pero deberían encontrase en la tarde, puntualmente.

Hermione se dirigió con sus amigos a Las tres escobas, donde tomó una cerveza de mantequilla para calentarse, conversando con algunos gryffindor o de otras casas, como Luna, que últimamente pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo con ellos, fundamentalmente con Ron. En varias ocasiones a los otros dos integrantes del trío habían comentado, fundamentalmente en broma la cercanía que en poco tiempo parecía haber entre ello dos, pero ante el mal humor y lo enojado que llegaba a ponerse Ron, y para evitar males mayores, dejaban el tema de lado. Sin embargo Harry y Hermoine habían llegado a la conclusión de que algo surgía ahí, aunque Ron y Luna lo negaran rotundamente, no si antes colorearse ambas mejillas.

El tiempo corría bastante rápido, entre la alegría de todos por las navidades, ya debían irse así que Ginny la llamó mientras se despedía de Harry con un beso, que sin dudas ambos hubieran continuado a no ser por la mirada recelosa de Ron, que aún continuaba con pequeños destellos de su actitud "hermano mayor". Decidieron encontrase todos más tarde, ya que los chicos querían ver unos modelos nuevos de escobas que habían salido al mercado, nada que apeteciera realmente a las chicas, decidieron que sería mejor ir de compras para la fiesta, como habían quedado antes.

Salieron del lugar, no sin algún trabajo, aquel por ser el lugar preferido de los estudiantes de hogawart estaba realmente abarrotado.

La nieve era el decorado principal en toda la zona, acompañado de los adornos que con motivo de la navidad se esparcían, llenando de colores y engalanando la población.

La verdad era que para ser un sábado estaba bastante tranquilo él ambiente, sin embargo la cantidad de transeúntes era así y todo impresionante, después de todo era una comunidad mágica con gran importancia, y punto de reunión de muchos de los más magos de todo el país

Últimamente con el surgimiento de nuevas tiendas, unido al auge de los sortilegios Waesley, que ya se extendían por muchos otros lugares, pero que conservaban aquel punto como tienda central, hacían de Hogsmade un sitio verdaderamente interesante por la concurrencia de magos y los diferentes propósitos que sustentaban sus visitas. Cualquier muggle que por pura casualidad hubiera accedido a aquella heterogénea población muy probablemente sería preso de un fuerte shock.

No solo las vestimentas y el comportamiento de los magos, sino también su comportamiento, los cuales se podían encontrar desde un hechicero rodeado con un aura realmente impresionante demostrando su poder, o con un gesto totalmente afable, transitaban con total indiferencia o pura distracción.

Hermione veía como cambiaban impresiones y se charlaba animadamente en todo el lugar. Sus compañeras mantenían una "interesante conversación", que se limitaba a modas y chicos, de la cual ella intentaba no participar. Transitaban por una especie de callejón, bastante parecido al de Londres, esperaban encontrar pronto el lugar, la nueva tienda a la que todos hacían referencias.

Y allí estaba, era bastante majestuosa y la fama de la que era precedida era realmente verdadera, pues la atención de que fueron centro al entrar las estudiantes de Griffindor era exquisita. El decorado de la tienda era realmente asombroso desde el exterior se percibía un lugar definitivamente elegante pero de pequeñas proporciones, al entrar daba la impresión de que aquello se hubieron ampliado a diez veces el tamaño que se podía uno imaginar. Era inmensamente grande, y la cantidad de personas que se encontraban eran impresionantes todas atenidas por el personal.

Luego de haberse maravillado por el esplendoroso negocio se les acercó una mujer que les informó que ella las atendería y preguntarle en que podía ayudarles, todos coincidieron en la necesidad de una túnica de gala.

- Estudiantes de hogwart, eh

-Si

-Bueno tenemos todo tipo de modelos, y verdaderas maravillas. Pueden revisarlos todos y así elegir cual prefieren, o mediante un hechizo convocar los que más van con ustedes, lo dejo a su elección.

-Eso es maravilloso-atinó a decir Lavander.

Después de que todos se preguntaron, quedaron en que probar la segunda opción sería mejor.

-La mejor elección, ahora bien, cual empieza

-Yo-Dijo Ginny

-Bien

Con un movimiento sacó su varita, realizó un hechizo y apareció al instante en la mano de la vendedora una túnica color rojo vino, el asombro era una constante en todos los rostros, incluso Hermione a la que estos temas no le llamaban tanto la atención admiro la belleza del traje. Gnny fue instada a entrar al probador mágico que la vendedora le señaló.

Al salir decidió que compraba aquel vestido que todos estipularon le quedaba muy bien. Era ligeramente ajustado al cuerpo y caía hasta el suelo en un camino que era recorrido por varias tiras en forma de jirones en rojo un poco más claro, dándole un particular estilo, la parte superior tenía un escote que no dejaba de ser llamativo pero sin ser vertiginoso, adornado con unos sencillos tirantes que se enlazaban a dos tira finas de encajes. Verdaderamente era muy bonito, todas estaban ansiosas por buscar el suyo.

Después de casi dos horas en las que se probaron sus vestidos y encontraron los accesorios necesarios, agradecieron a la vendedora y le expresaron lo mucho que les gustaba su la nueva tienda. Las muchachas salieron de la tienda, con sendas sonrisas, de esas que tienes cuando estás satisfecha por algo.

La alegría de todas iba acompañada por bromas y cuentos mientras caminaban por las calles de Hogsmade, riendo a todo volumen. Hermione les dijo que iría a la biblioteca que estaba en dirección contraria a la que todas llevaban, se despidió de todas, y le dijo a Ginny que se verían en las tres escobas.

Tomo sus bolsas y camino a la biblioteca, con el objetivo de encontrar un ejemplar del que había leído en El Profeta y que le había interesado mucho.

Relajante, totalmente relajante, aquel ambiente con solo poner el pie en la tienda se sintió mucho mejor que con el bullicio réinate en las calles. Simplemente la sola presencia de los libros lograba llenarla, y de que forma.

Pregunto a un dependiente donde podía encontrar el libro que buscaba, siguió a la indicación que este le dio, caminando con paso lento hacia la sección posterior de la tienda. Por todos lados habían amontonados libros, estantes repletos, y casi nadie en toda la tienda, en el momento Hermione determinó que se quedaría durante la siguiente hora, hasta que llegara el momento de encontrarse con sus amigos, definitivamente hurgar un rato entre toda aquella masa de conocimiento le haría muy bien.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar el libro que había ido a buscar, lo tomo y comenzó a leer en el reverso devorando toda la información.

Había estado tan ensimismada que no se había percatado de un pequeño detalle, no era la única en aquella tienda, en aquella sección.

Draco Malfoy también había llegado a ella, buscando la misma información, posesionándose de la misma sección, deleitándose con la presencia de la castaña que involuntariamente en algún momento había entrado a su corazón, lo que a él todavía le costaba admitir.

Parado a cierta distancia, se había recostado a la pared y miraba a Hermione, con cierto aire que se podría definir entre amor, odio y lujuria.

Amor, porque indudablemente y aunque el no quisiera reconocerlo era lo que sentía, no dejaba de pensar en ella en todo momento del día.

Odio, si porque odiaba quererla, que le desviara de todos sus objetivos, por simbolizar todo lo que no podía tener, y sobre todo por estarle prohibida.

Con una altivez propia de un Malfoy, adoptaba una posición elegante y aparentaba una seguridad que no sentía. Y en su mirada a pesar de tener implícita tantos sentimientos había espacio para un pequeño destello de lujuria, que se desbordaba, que pedía, que le exigía ser el dueño de aquella leona…

Pero el momento fue roto porque ella sintió otra presencia a parte de la suya, se giró, y al verlo todos los colores pasaron a ser parte de su cara, todo desapareció, solo una cosa permanecía con total sentido Draco Malfoy, tan endemoniadamente tentador y con un brillo en sus ojos que Hermione creyó desmayarse ahí mismo.

¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en que ella dudara de sus decisiones? ¿Por qué el solo echo de chocar con la mirada del rubio la ponía tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente una serpiente la única persona que llegara a ponerla en tal estado?

El libro que sostenía cayó de sus manos

Que irónico llegaba a ser el destino con ellos, hace unos meses ambos se ignoraban totalmente, no tenían importancia en la vida del otro, y ahora el piso se removía ante el encuentro de sus miradas, convirtiéndose la persona que tenían delante en lo más importante...

Todavía sin pronunciar una sola palabra ambos se inclinaron para recoger el libro, por mero instinto. Él que era más rápido lo sostuvo ante, y sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, disfrutando cada minuto de aquella tormenta, aquel vendaval provocado por la unión de dos fuertes voluntades, transmitiendo sin palabras sentimientos prohibidos pero no por ello eran menos exquisito, le entregó a Hermione el libro, y con un leve gesto rozó su mano mientras lo devolvía.

Ella llevaba puesto unos anchos guantes rojos para protegerse del frío que comenzaba a ser cada vez mayor en aquella población. Pero aquel roce, prácticamente imperceptible, encendió en ella un fuego que la recorrió completa, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y su cuerpo estalló en un cúmulo sentimientos ante aquel al que había rehuido durante dos meses, dos interminables meses y que al final le era imposible olvidar.

¿Qué tenía, que tenía que la llevaba a olvidar todos sus razonamientos?

Con cualquier otra persona aquella pequeña fricción entre sus manos hubiera pasado desapercibida para el gran Draco malfoy, el rey Slytherin al cual nada parecía inmutar verdaderamente, pero ella era algo completamente diferente. La descarga que transitó todo su cuerpo fue impresionante, sus personajes dejaron de ser coherentes, y ni siquiera se preocupaba más por su "máscara".

Draco no podía pensar en nada más que en ella, olvidando todo lo que pudiera separarlos

Cuanto puedes llegar a soñar con algo que evitas, con algo que esta prohibido para ti, sin duda se convierte en lo más deseado. Se podría decir que eso le pasaba a ambos. Todo dejaba de tener sentido.

Dio un paso intentando acercarse

-Hermione yo,…, yo -Intento hablarle, necesitaba hacerlo, desesperadamente, ya no era una cuestión de deber, ni de deseo, se convertía en una imperante necesidad.

-No, por favor no lo hagas- Solo atino a decirle esas palabras, una mirada en la que cualquiera apreciaría el dolor que significaban para ella y salió de la librería, no se creía capaz de estar un minuto más y poder resistir los "encantos" de malfoy.

Salió, caminaba en dirección a Las tres Escobas, tenía que verse con sus amigos, aún faltaba un rato. Pero se dio cuenta de que sus pies no caminaban hacia ningún lugar específico, no estaba ni cerca de donde estaban los gryffindor. No era verdaderamente dueña de sus actos. Mejor así, deseaba pensar, necesitaba estar sola.

La calle estaba mucho más despejada que en el centro de la cuidad, la nieve parecía segur siendo el motivo principal, pero aunque el frío arreciara, ella ni siquiera lo sentía, flotaba y ardía, demasiado conmocionada como para prestar atención a algo tan insignificante como el frío.

Se sentó sobre una pequeña roca que había al final del camino, sin nadie cerca. Analizó con la cabeza lo más frío que podía. Revivía una y otra vez lo que paso en aquella tienda.

Esta vez no había salido huyendo como en la ronda, no había sido pánico o miedo a él. No más bien era a ella misma, sabía que si llegaban a estar unos minutos más cerca ella no podría aguantar la tentación de decirle lo que sentía, de acabar con todo lo que le hacía daño, es decir alejarse de él.

Pero sabía que no estaba bien, y su último bastión de resistencia salió a relucir, era hora de ser fuerte, sabía que era imposible nada de lo que soñaba con aquel que le aceleraba de tal forma el pulso. Haría demasiado daño incluso a ella misma si insistía.

Era inútil creer que el antiguo Draco Malfoy no existía, más bien surgía uno nuevo, pero ahí estaba, muy dentro aquel que tanto sufrimiento le había causado. No era lógico confiar tan ciegamente, aunque fuera lo que más deseara

Se levanto si había podido estar lejos dos meses lo seguiría logrando, por lo menos debía intentarlo. Ella se caracteriza por su orden y mesura, tenía muchos modelos que serían derrumbados en el mismo momento en que su corazón le ganase.

Empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban sus amigos un poco más tranquila, intentando persuadirse.

_Pero aunque intentara convencerse aún ella sabía que cuando el corazón y la cabeza están en guerra gana siempre el corazón._

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_Miren eh actualizado más pronto de lo que creí que podría, pero les aviso que el próximo capi demorara al menos dos semanas, porque empiezan mis pruebas si puedo lo subo antes._

_Lo que más me gusta es la parte final, denme sus opiniones de que les pareció lo del encuentro entre ellos. _

_También la tienda y el capi en general, es importante oír lo que piensan de este capi para mí, sip ;)_

_Y viva empatamos con el foro, ya este capi es nuevo, se los debía a todas ustedes que me ha apoyado, gracias_

**Estopa –"Hay Pistolas"**

Hay pistolas…… que descargadas se me disparan  
Todos los relojes me separan  
Y no me encuentro ya ni en la cama

Amapolas….son los suspiros de tus escamas  
Que son los tiros que dan al alma  
Si quieres verme estoy en las ramas

Fíjate un objetivo distinto, que soy como un vino tinto  
Que si me tomas en frió engaño, y con los años me hago mas listo  
Cariño  
Tómame calentito a tu ritmo, que soy como un vino añejo  
Hace ya tiempo me ando buscando,  
Y no me encuentro ni en el espejo (Estribillo)

Porque hoy hay olas  
En este mar que tu ves en calma  
Tu eres el pez que muerde mi cola  
Yo soy un pájaro y tu las ramas

Si estamos a solas, tartartartartartamudeo y no son trolas  
Yo nunca miento por la mañana, ándate al loro a última hora  
Yo no soy malo, aunque me esconda entre la maleza  
A veces voy un poco del palo, tu eres mi puzzle,  
Y yo soy un pieza

Pero tu cuerpo es un escándalo  
Hay un demonio que siempre me dice pruébalo  
Y un angelito que me dice quieto y reza  
¿A quien le hago caso de los dos?

(Estribillo)

Recapacita, no vayamos a perder la cabeza  
Porque esta es nuestra primera cita  
Y yo ya llevo unas diez cervezas  
No sé si me incitas o me incito yo por naturaleza  
Niña lo que se da, no se quita  
Y lo que te quitas, ahí se queda morena

(Estribillo)

ATTE: Lara

Miembro de la orden draconiana

8/01/2005


	15. El baile

Como prometí aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, lo primero agradecer por eso 159 rr, y pedirles disculpa por mi ausencia de casi 2 meses.

**Razones. **Quería pedirles disculpa, porque realmente creo que me he pasado un poco.

La primera razón, es que realmente estuve muy atareada, con las pruebas, y el colegio, además de todas las cosas que ustedes saben que a uno la mantienen a tope.

Luego y mayormente por esta razón, he tenido un ataque de vagancia, unido con un fatal desinterés por las cosas, y **ningunas **ganas de escribir. Este último ataque de falta inspiración y la desavenencia por el teclado, estoy superándolo, con la ayuda de muchas personas es casi historia pasada, porque mi inspiración regresa.

Ya juzgaran ustedes por este capi, que ha salido entre la no inspiración, y la recuperación, jeje

La razón más importante por la que me he demorado es porque estamos en una parte del ff, que no quiero escribir a la ligera para después arrepentirme, así, que iremos con calma espero que lo entienda.

Al leer sus mensajes me he percatado de que hace casi dos meses deje el último capi, fue a principio de año, como me he demorado.

Aquí voy a la tarea titánica de responder sus rr, que me he alegrado saber cuanto han sido, se llevan dos Pág., jeje, parece que les gusto el capi anterior, tengo que ver que hice, a ver si repito la formula, jeje, me encanto 26 rr.

**Respuesta los rr**

**Ani: **_Ahora respondiendo a tu rr, me doy cuenta que el ultimo capi lo publiqué en las primeros días del año, por dios parece que ha pasado un siglo, pero igual agradezco tu felicitación, jeje, y dirás a que viene eso, porque seguro ni te acuerdas, jeje. La verdad que todavía es muy pronto para decir que tal me ha ido el año, ya veremos, que tal el tuyo? No me puedo quejar, ha tenido mucha respuesta este ff, me parece mentira que ya pasamos los 150, creo que definitivamente si seguimos sí alcanzamos los 200. tu que también has leído ff aquí sabes que no es una cifra fácil de alcanzar, yo que siempre pido más quería más lectores, pero creo que mejor no me puede ir. Además de que he contado con las opiniones de las mejores y más importantes personas para mí. Sip, viva mil veces Estopa, jeje, son definitivamente los mejores, jeje, ya los veras bastantes veces por mis historias, jeje. Bueno, espero que veas la nota que puse para todas ustedes. Besos, cuídate y ya hablaremos. Chau, jeje_

_**Bea Malfoy: **Buenas, jeje, te entiendo perfectamente, yo habría echo lo mismo, jeje, como resistirse a ese rubio con ese maravilloso para de ojos grises (baba de Lara) que va no puedo seguir hablando de eso, jeje, mi teclado esta todo empapado, jeje. Tu crees que se convertirá en mortifago, yo también, pero albergo la esperanza de que en ultimo libro se una a Harry para derrotar a voldemort, es un rumor que ha corrido. Pues sip, ojala y ella permitiera el romance entre estos dos, pero ella ha dicho que NO rotundamente snich, que triste me pone, no te has dado cuenta que a ella como que no le cae muy bien nuestro draquito. También hay que entender que Harry potter es literatura infantil, cuando más juvenil. Pues mi msn no funciona, estoy tratando de arreglarlo hace meses y nada, te aviso si puedo, pero si tienes el de yahoo dime que ese si me funciona. Besos, deja un rr, plis, jeje_

_**Cris: **Hola, jeje. No te preocupes, a mi de veras que no me importa cuando llegan ni nada sino lo que dice, y tus comentarios siempre son de lo mejor, jeje, además que como ya sabes te aprecio mucho así que me es muy importante conocer que te ha parecido. Pues si esto avanza bastante rápido, eh, ya llegamos al foro, y aquí tienes un nuevo capi, aquí es mejor escribir pero me cuesta más trabajo publicar que en el foro, porque no es lo mismo publicar pedazos, que hacerlo con el formato para un capitulo completo. _

_Tu rr me ha puesto muy nostálgica, ya sabes que llevo unos días (conciencia. Ya eso no son días, son meses yo: tú cállate, que no me deja tranquila) rarita, jeje. Pues que me ha hecho acordarme de cuando descubrí el foro, y como empecé a leer los ff, y lo raro pero fascinante que me pareció este mundo, así que te entiendo. Se lo que es que publiquen tu historia favorita y por el colegio o tus obligaciones, ect no puedas leerlo hasta días después, como quieres sentarte a la compu y se hace vicio jeje, ahora haciendo memoria antes estabas más tiempo por el foro, pero que le vamos a hacer "es la vida", jeje, que dramático me salio eso. Me acordaba ahora de cuando yo lei el ff de gala, de veras que he lamentado que ella lo haya dejado, porque entre tu y yo, me cuesta un poco entenderla. Te acuerdas, creo que fue así como entraste al orgullo, que me deje un pedazo del ff por error en la historia, aquel día se me caía la cara, jeje, pero ahora pienso, que gracias a mi error, y claro a la recomendación de Gala, entraste y eso me hace muyy feliz, jeje. De veras que tengo que dejarlo ya, e he acordado de cómo devoré los ff, una noche que estuve hasta las 4 de la mañana leyendo El secuestro, jeje. Bueno linda, te digo el placer es mío de apoyarte en el foro, porque te digo hay gente que se merece todo el apoyo del mundo, eso sin contar que quiero saber que haces con la historia. Gracias por el apoyo una vez más, y me voy yendo, que sino te escribo por siempre, jeje ;)_

_**Gabi: **Mi hermanita pequeña, jeje. Espero que hasta visto la nota para el capi, jeje. Y gracias por esos dos rr, que tu sabes lo mucho que me gustan. Aquí esta por fin este capi del orgullo que tanto te había prometido, espero que perdones mi demora. Besos, y déjame un rr, jeje. Besitos para mis hermanita. Chau_

_**Golo: **hola, jeje, de nada en cuanto mande esto me paso a avisarte de nuevo yo feliz de que tu te pases. Tener la suerte de que no me pase nada, ojala, soy demasiado complicada, jeje, eso sin contar que mis cambios de humor son explosivos, ni yo misma se bien lo que me pasa, jeje. Pues mira dije que iban a ser dos semanas, y creo que me pase, casi 2 meses, ufa, pero ya sabes el por que. Espero que sigas pensando que vale la pena, yo ya no tengo ni la más mínima idea, jeje. Plis rr. Chau, besos**  
**_

_**Ale: **Buenas, Italia genial, creo que ya debes haber egresado, me contas ese siempre ha sido de mis países preferidos, me encantaría visitarlo, algún días;) jeje. Jeje, lo de los vestidos, pues sip, lee el capitulo, que sino no tenía emoción, no quería el típico "fueron a la tienda, y esta se compro la súper falda, la otra tal cosa…." Me parece que le falta emoción, no? Bueno lo lees y me das tu opinión, jeje. Si uno no elige su nombre, por experiencia, jeje, pero como te dije me gusta Ale. Bueno besos, chau._

_**Paula Malfoy: **Como esta mi querida asesina, jeje. yo tampoco podría resistirme a los encantos de Draquito, jeje. este r parece que fue hace años que lo mandaste, ya solucionamos lo del foro , ya tengo un mote (que me encanta) más que como me dijiste _xurrimangaora? Estuve riéndome media hora, acabaste conmigo, jeje, entre tu y yo, que horrible, me encanta el mío, me quedo con el, y no te permito cambiármelo, nop. Jeje. y mira tu pidiendo el capi 3 de break y ya va por el 4 jeje.

Bueno linda, espero comentarios de este tan pedido y amenazado capitulo (eso si que has sido muy compresiva conmigo)

Chau

_**Dakota malfoy: **buenas Dakota, que tal todo, espero que continúes pronto con tus historias. Pues sip, verdaderamente son muy importante para la autora los comentario en las historias, he visto a más de una que dejan sus historia precisamente por falta de comentario. Que te den más arrebatos como este, jeje. Yo escribo en la mayoría de los casos, imaginándome que estoy en el lugar o que soy de los personajes, para hacer más reales sus emociones y eso, uf me pongo sentimental, jeje. Cautivarte, bueno gracias, yo creo que tengo mucho que perfeccionar en mis técnicas, pero aquí ando, ya he intentado dos géneros, y no me ha ido tan mal. Creo que me voy a proponer hacer humor a ver que tal, porque siempre voy a el otro extremo, jeje. Definitivamente esta es la pareja más bonita, y para escribir la que más matices tiene, me gusta también Harry/Ginny pero no tanto, y James/lily, también. Pero como el d/hr, no se me hace sentir diferente. Te gustaron las descripciones, creo que nadie me dijo nada de eso, jeje, y fue de lo que más me gusto escribir. De el vestido, ya verás espero que o hayan muchas desilusiones o eso. La biblioteca, tarte de que fuera bonito pero no repetitivo, y describí más los sentimientos de draco, no crees, es que Herm tiene casi siempre más protagonismo, o son ideas mías?. En las pruebas he salido bastante bien, bueno excepto en fisica, que definitivamente no es lo mismo, cada vez que pienso que saque esa nota, por que me quitaron 15 puntos por una formula Uf, que rabia. Bueno, linda espero que haya otro arrebato en este capi, plissss y queme dejes un rr, jeje. Gracias por los halagos, ya hablaremos. Besos._

_**Sandra: **hola, te gusta Estopa a mi también, jeje. Me gusto mucho tu rr, jeje, se ve que estabas inspirada, de veras que me gusto mucho, muy profundo. La frase del final, no se me salio escribiendo, y pues sip, tiene que ir dándose poco a poco cuenta de lo que puede llegar a ser draco. Por tu ff me pase, y deje rr, creo que si llego no, déjame ver si me paso en estos días, es que he estado sin tiempo. Besos, chau, rr plis._

_**Emyn: **Buenas, y bienvenida (o). Gracias por eso dos rr, que me hicieron mucha ilusión, no sabes lo que anima saber que tienes más lectores aunque no lo hayan dicho. Siento mucho la demora, ya sabes porque fue. Es posible aspirar a más comentarios, ojala, que de veras los espero con ansiedad. Bueno, lee y ya me dirás._

_**Monik: **hola, genial, como me ilusiona ver tu comentarios, ya te lo había dicho, creo que un millón de veces, jeje.La dedicatoria del capi anterior, el honor es MIO, y no me canso de repetirlo de poder contra contigo, jeje, soy muy afortunada. Cuando he visto tus primeras palabras "_VAYA CAPÍTULO QUE TE HAS MANDADO!_" no sabes como me he puesto, me doy por súper feliz, y el capi que antes me gustaba un poco ahora se ah convertido en todo un éxito para mí, jeje. Ahora mismo cuando lo subo me paso a ver si ya regresaste de tu viajecito (que no has tenido muy preocupadas eh) y te aviso, porque contar con tu opinión es muy importante para mí, jeje, además no quiero que te me mueras, porque además de todo después me muero yo si no leo Cambiando el pasado, jeje. Estoy que lloro, jeje, de veras que tu rr, me ha subido la moral, y bueno que más decirte que no sepas, mi admiración, ya lo sabes, mi agradecimiento, ya lo sabes, jeje. Aquí te dijo con este capi, y besos, gracias por el apoyo._

_**Goi Izarra: **Jeje, aquí le toca el turno a mi querida vasca, sabes eh dejado tu rr para el final, porque es que se siempre es el con el que más me demoro y divierto, jeje, y como me duele la espalda y mis dedito de tanto escribir entonces para que me suba el humor, jeje_

_Mira ya estoy riéndome, es que tienes una forma de preguntar las cosas. Por que no se juntas? Dos respuestas, porque (yo soy mala) no yo, sino mis personajes que conste, se empeñan en sufrir, acuérdate que yo soy "el instrumento", la otra es que es necesario para la historia, jeje, aparte que tiene más diversión no crees, jeje, ya se me matas por esto ultimo. Voy a tener en cuenta tu voto, lee el capi y me dice si te quedas mejor, jeje._

_Ni un besito, pero y si te digo que te complazco muuyy pronto, te sientes mejor eh, jeje._

_Ya te he dado mi pésame por lo de la vacuna, jeje, de veras que te considero, linda._

_Así que el trabajo mata, jeje, tu ves, tenemos tremenda telepatía, jeje. mira que yo ando feliz como una cabra (es que estoy feliz pero sigo ree loca, jeje) porque tengo dos o tres días libre, desde hace rato no tenía, y llevo 4 días sin hacer NADA genial, no crees, bueno hago cosas, pero nada muyy obligatorio, como estudiar, estudiar y estudiar, hace una semana no toco una libreta, viva, jeje._

_Jeje, pues a mi tampoco me gusta el ron, per es que el daiquiri lleva azúcar y limón, y eso lo endulza, sabe mucho mejor, jeje. Pues que a mi me gusta la coca cola, pero no la pepsi ni otras marcas de este tipo, prefiero tomar malta o de naranja, antes que pepsi, no me gusta, no se._

_Se dice creída eso me había parecido aquí creyente como ya te ije. Pues que me imagino, jeje. Yo cuando quiero molestar a alguien, porque me están diciendo algo de eso, le suelto en la conversación un "es que como yo soy perfecta" y ya, jeje, la gente o se ría o se pone a mil, y yo disfruto con ambas reacciones, jeje. Yo creo que uno debe ser ambicioso, claro positivamente, pero si el hombre no tiene ambiciones no llega a nada, una ves me preguntaron que "que tan lejos quería llegar" y yo dije que todo lo que pudiera, que tenía metas muy altas, que hay gente que puede y hay quien no, y yo me considero de las que si. Imagínate que me dijeron creída y demás… respuesta" Pues si hasta presidenta de la Onu no paro, es que como yo soy tan perfecta" no te imaginas como se puso, sabrás que es una (como dicen ustedes) pija, que no soporto, jeje, y mira como la ahuyente _

_Que envidia (sana que conste, jeje) has viajado a tantos países, genial, de veras. Yo he recorrido toda Cuba, pero no he salido de aquí, es que ya sabes que esto es un lugar "complicado", se pasan la vida haciéndonos la vida imposible, ciertos vecinos, jeje, bueno dejo eso, que no estoy para política. Bueno, veremos si llego a ir, por ahora esta difícil dentro de un tiempo, ya veremos, jeje, mi tía viene para marzo, por cierto, hace meses que no la veo._

_Pues si es el foro de la Warner. Fue el primero que descubrí, jeje, antes de entrar aquí, por un tiempo publicaba haya. Ero el problema fue (y eso lo viste tu) que lo cambiaron, pusieron las paginas al inverso, en ves de salir la primera salía la ultima que habías escrito, y se volvió imposible, para mi que ya había descubierto este lugar, me pareció más fácil. Haya publique hasta el capi 13 más o menos, lo demás es de ultima generación, jeje_

_Pero decirte que es una lastima que hayan cambiado el foro, es decir se pueden poner imágenes, y hay algunas cosas mejores, pero antes estaba mucho mejor. Y hay muyy buenos ff que merecen la pena leer, y muy buenas autoras. Ni que decir de gente que son muy incondicionales. Yo todavía sigo algunos ff por allá, pero es un poco complicado. Realmente si no has leído el secuestro de Monik, no puedes decir que has leído los mejores ff de d/hr, y eso lo dicen todas las personas que lo leyeron, es una verdadera lastima que haya terminado. Bueno me dejo de bobada, jeje, me pongo sentimental._

_Linda aprovecho para agradecerte lo mucho que me has apoyado con ese proyecto, de veras que eres una amiga que mejor no se puede pedir. Espero poder chatear más contigo, que estoy descubriendo este nuevo recurso (mira que soy lenta, eh) jeje. y bueno, eso ya hablaremos. Besos, y un rr._

_**Nimi: **Hola sister, como va todo. Pues si definitivamente siempre el corazón le gana a la mente esa frase se me ocurrió escribiendo, no quedo mal eh? Bueno que herí lo tiene duro pero ya veras, haber que hago para acabar con este embrollo... Gracias por los dos rr. Linda, besos y rr, chau hermanita, y se me olvida muchas gracias por el apoyo. _

_**Llamarada-drher: **Bienvenida aquí esta la continuación, espero que me digas que te parece. Te pásate dos días leyéndolo, jeje. a mi me parece mentira que ya vaya por tantos capi, jeje. Besos, y espero tu respuesta. Chau_

_**Dark sora: **Buenas, pues si tu llamas ausencia a dos semanas, no se que dirás de estos casi dos meses, jeje. Aquí esta el próximo capi, si ya se soy muy mala, jeje, veremos si los junto, jeje. Cuantos capi tendrá? Como no esta terminada no se te decir bien, pero planeo unos cuantos más, pasaremos los 20, ya ahí decidiré, espero que no te canse, eh. Es que este ff lo concebí largoo, porque para mi ya es inmenso, jeje. Besos, espero rr_

_**Pájaro de Fuego: **Buenas, jeje,como disfruto cuando veo que me mandan rr después de un tiempo. Supongo que sabes lo que se siente. Bueno si todo te lo pongo de ellos dos, no tiene gracia, pero que conste que te entiendo, porque cuando yo leo digo lo mismo, jeje. Bueno y cuando hay un nuevo capi de tu ff, que lo dejaste y nada, y yo aquí esperando, jeje. La verdad es que el cap anterior me gusto un poco, yo que soy muy exigente conmigo, que así debe ser en mi opinión, pero aparte de so, es de los que más me gusta de la historia. Bueno besitos, linda, chau_

_**Lady Lathenia: **Hola, linda que tal esta mi playera. Te gusto, a mi particularmente me gusta jugar con las miradas, los roces, queda mucho mejor y más real que "otras" cosas, qe la gente usa. No se, pero es mi estilo supongo. Es "como siempre" jeje, que ustedes últimamente han cogido por decirme me hace sentirme rara, jeje, aunque muy halagada, claro. Besos, ya hablaremos, espero que dejes un rr (ya sabes lo de siempre) y un placer subirte el ff, linda, chau_

_**Danielle Potter;: **Bienvenida.Gracias por dejar un rr, espero que no sea el ultimo, jeje, parezco una maquina repetidora, solo se pedir rr, jeje. Bueno es muy bueno saber que hay más gente que me lee. Besos._

_**Rikku: **Hola afri, milagro que se de ti, me tienes muy abandonada, deberías mandarme aunque sea un correito de vez en cuando para saber de ti, que si no es por este mensajito y por Paula no se nada de ti. Yo que me preocupo, ojo eh. Bueno gracias por el mensaje linda aquí tienes más nuevo, me decís si te gusta. No sabes como extraño esos besitos de chocolate más seguido, jeje. Besos Chau_

_**Alied: **Lo primero, es maravilloso ese rr que me has mandado genial, jeje, muy largo así me gustan ;) jeje, es que me divierto mucho. Viste 150 rr, yo ya me estoy creyendo que llegaremos a los 200, jeje, y tu has tenido que ver en eso, eh. _

_Antes de responderte, decirte que últimamente andas muy perdida, te he extrañado, porque no he sabido de ti. Bueno se que todo esta bien, pr algunos mensajes en el foro de monik, pero nada más, no te me pierdas así, ya te agregué el correo, sip, cualquier cosa ya sabes. Pon también uno que es en Hotmail, es larapotter16, que también lo utilizo, más que el otro. No tengo msn, pero bueno, estoy intentando arreglarlo_

_A veces a uno le gusta más o menos lo que escribe, jeje, y ese me gusto, además en mi opinión, aunque haciéndolos sufrir, me pareció que quedo dulce, eh, jeje _

_Ese "pacientemente" a que sonó, jeje. Espero que disculpes mi ausencia, pero ya sabes los motivos (ehm, que no puedo decir que sean todos contrario a mi voluntad, pero bueno)_

_Coincidimos en casi todos los mese, jeje, a i julio también me gusta, el que menos me gusta es junio y enero. Diciembre me gusta, lo que pasa que en esa época me pongo melancólica, y me da por buscarle explicación a todo, (mas que normalmente, me empiezo a preguntar boberías, me lo cuestiono todo, boberías) y eso me hace ponerme de bajón a veces (creo que se noto eh, jeje) _

_Parece que usamos los mismo argumentos para contrarrestar los efectos "dominantes" de la familia, jeje. eso mismo digo yo si soy chica para una cosa, entonces para la otra?._

_Odio cuando mi querida "mamita" (que la quiero mucho pero mete la pata hasta el fondo) me presenta como "la niña", y cuando ha habido un súper mangon (jeje), y yo pasando la pena, y cuando le digo algo me dice "para mi siempre será "la niña", uf, que rabia, jeje. la gente le dice "la niña, esta un poco grande ya eh" y yo no se donde meterme, jeje_

_La idea del vestido de Ginny, bueno me lo he imaginado, y quería que ustdes se lo imaginaran, con lo que yo les daba pero a su forma, jeje. Veremos si logro lo mismo en este capi, ups, se me fue, jeje, lee._

_Me encanta la perspectiva que tienes de mi ff, bastante parecida a la mía ;). Captas casi todo lo que quiero decir._

_Besos, y deja rr, sip, chau_

_**Conuli: **Hola, linda que bien ya vi que dejaste un rr, te vas a registrar? Si quieres te enseño. Claro que se quien eres, sabes que recuerdo a todas ustedes, algunas que solo me envía una vez un mensaje, se me confunden, ero me acuerdo de todos sus nombre, y con el apoyo que das en el foro, como no voy a saber quien eres. Bueno ya termine los mensajes, bueno los de este corte, que ahorita empiezan de nuevo, eso es lo malo de la escuela, jeje. Bueno besos, y déjame un comentario sip. Chau_

_**Princesa Terry: **Bienvenida,gracias, jeje,me alegra mucho que te guste, porque dices que eso, seguro que escribís muy bien, eh.Chan, chan jeje, te dejo intrigada, bueno si te respondo esas preguntas no habría gracia en publicar, jeje, pero lo sabrás si sigues leyendo. Y si me dejas rr, yo publicare más rápido, y entonces podrás leer, lo pillas, jeje, ya no se como decirles que manden rr ;)Gracias por los halagos, besos... chau_

_**Lucia: **Buenas, bienvenida, Por que me dice que no me vas a escribir en ingles? Pues gracias por tu rr, como ya dije me hace mucha ilusión saber que me leían desde antes. Jeje, estoy rojita, de veras crees que es de los mejores, est era tu favorito, muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario. Espero que se repita. Y si más te dejo con la continuación, besos. Chau_

_**Termine. **Llevo 6 Pág. solo con los rr, jeje, mis deditos duelen y de que forma, jeje, pero vale la pena._

_Aquí estamos en el capítulos 15, parece mentira, jeje_

_**Dedicatoria: **este capitulo va dedicado a personas muy especiales para mí porque todas tiene un corazón inmenso, que me han apoyado, durante estos días, en que he estado más pesada que de costumbre. Que me han alentado a escribir con su comprensión y constante apoyo._

_Para mis hermanitas **Gabi** y** Nimi** por estar desde el principio y seguir siempre, **Ana **y **Cris **por el apoyo y la comprensión, **Lady** y **Paula **por sus mensajes de aliento y tener siempre un tiempo para volver a apoyarme, **Monik **por su preocupación simpre conmigo dentro de tantos problemas, para **Goi **por nuestras conversaciones interminable que tanto me gustan y por ser una amiga espectacular_

_Para todas ella porque nunca faltan sus mensajes, porque durante estos días me han impulsado y subido mi moral, porque gracias a ella esta aquí este capitulo que sentía que les debía más que ha nadie. Espero que no les parezca muy cursi mi dedicatoria, y que perdonen este capitulo._

_Gracias, que gracias a todas voy saliendo del este "hoyo".Besos_

_**Declaimer:** Que más quisiera yo, pero no, esas cuentas inmensas en el banco y el personaje más hermoso, acceso a el más lindo actor, una lista increíble y maravillosa de fans, el asesinato más cruel de la historia es decir el futuro esposo de **Goi **( viste, jeje). Nada, nada es mío snich voy a llorar, así que de contra no me demanden._

_**15- El baile.**_

Draco había quedado totalmente paralizado ante la reacción de ella. Su cabeza asistía procesando cada detalle, intentando entenderlo todo, incluso sus propias reacciones, que era lo que más le costaba entender.

Simplemente parado en aquel pasillo trataba de entenderlo

"Ella me gusta, y mucho más que eso también, no puedo ni explicarme bien que es lo que siento, pero ¿que es lo que tiene, que es lo que hace que me vuelva tan impresionable y tonto"

Había algo indudable, el "sentir" tan fuerte por la castaña lo hacía derrumbarse. Lo peor era que no se arrepentía

"Donde queda el Draco Malfoy frívolo que todos conocen, porque me doy el lujo de ser distinto, justamente con ella, de quien en cualquier momento podría ser el verdugo"

La simple idea de que a ella le pasara algo le hizo sentirse muy mal, recordándole, la razón por la que él se acerco a ella, recordándole a Lucius y sus ordenes, aquellas que el estaba burlando.

No resolvería nada con analizar su situación, así que repaso las acciones de Hermione. Normalmente ella hubiera sido brusca, y tal vez lo hubiera ofendido para librarse de él. O más bien, así hubiera reaccionado antes de sus encuentros, si nunca hubiera tenido lugar aquellas rondas, conversaciones, y aquel beso que todavía a pesar de los meses impregnaba los labios del slytherin.

Y estaba claro que el rubor en sus mejillas, y el brillo de sus ojos, no podían ser más que una cosa, a ella también le pasaba, estaba tan trastornada por Draco como él por ella.

Esto hizo que Draco se sintiera mejor, si bien ella huía de él, tenía la certeza de que era más por su conciencia que por otra cosa.

Debía tenerla cerca de nuevo, se convertía en una necesidad imperiosa, y nada más, sin lugar a explicaciones.

Compro el libro y salio de la librería, mientras una sonrisa sincera de verdadero placer lo inundaba, como hace mucho no le pasaba.

Dispuesto a librar esa batalla.

El resto del día pasó bastante a prisa, todos regresaron al colegio haciendo bromas y hablando de las cosas compradas, etc. En el momento en que fueron a coger los carruajes Draco y Hermione coincidieron, y una pequeñas miradas se sucedió, pero pronto vino un nuevo rompimiento, y siguieron con sus amigos, principalmente Hermione que pretendió escuchar y participar en la conversación, aunque su cabeza flotara muy lejos.

Todos los prefectos ayudaban con las diferentes actividades de preparación para el baile del día siguiente. El colegio era un hervidero de estudiantes, todos comentando y riendo, como tema fundamental su visita en Hogsmade.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, la mayoría de los estudiantes se retiraron rápidamente. Hermione pasó un rato en la biblioteca, tratando de normalizar el ritmo del día, que para su gusto había sido muy agitado.

Las chicas habían dado tantas vueltas que ya ni recordaba, y si bien se había divertido bastante, ahora necesitaba disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad y fundamentalmente de soledad, porque este era un sentimiento muy necesario en ella, trataba a la vez de asimilar cierto "encuentro" que la había trastornado mucho.

Aparto esos pensamientos, al final sabía que no resolvería nada comenzando a pensar en eso de nuevo.

Se encamino hacia su cuarto después de un rato, al entrar a la sala común vio a Harry muy acaramelado con Ginny recostada a su hombro, y alguno que otro gryffindor, en su mayoría de 5 año. Después de saludarlos, les pregunto por Ron, que según le dijeron había subido temprano a los dormitorios, aquello era un poco raro

Se siente bien Ron es muy raro que no se quede para molestarlo- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

A nosotros también nos sorprendió

Sí, se lo dije a Harry, creo que a mi hermano le pasa algo, y no me dice que es.

Un poco, tal vez, Ginny, pero no creo que sea eso que estas pensando.

Y se puede saber que estas pensando, Ginny.

Si hermione, es que mira el no me quiere hacer caso, pero yo lo conozco bien, tu debes haberte dado, cuenta. Creo que esta enamorado, así mismo se puso cuando le dio el arrebato por ti

Ginny no digas esas cosas.

Pero si tu sabes que es cierto

Si, ella sabía que era cierto, y en cierto modo le había dolido mucho decirle que no a Ron, cuando en las vacaciones se lo había dicho, aquel día que fue a la madriguera por invitación de los señores Weasley. Después de todo ron lo acepto muy bien él era su amigo y ella no podía engañarlo de esa forma, no sentía "eso" que él quería.

Ginny, sabes que eso es agua pasada

No he dicho que este enamorado de Herm, pero porque no de otra persona, eh, harry.

Estas pensando los mismo que yo Ginny

Si, hermione

En la misma, persona rubia, jeje, ahora que lo dices si es cierto, tiene que ser eso.

Hermione mira a la pelirroja que le sonrió con complicidad, mientras que Harry ponía cara de no entender nada, y decía algo como "las mujeres siempre se traen un…"

Las dos comenzaron a reírse

Me van a decir quien es?

De veras que eres corto, harry

Por que lo dices ginny, ustedes están hablando en clave como quieres que entienda.

Porque esta bien clarito, de veras que no sabes

No

Muy bueno para el quiddith, pero para lo demás- dijo hermione poniendo cara, de no te acabas de enterar

Si estas atrás del palo y pidiendo el ultimo

Bueno ya esta bien no

No es para tanto harry- Le dijo gnny mientras le besaba.

Hermione le gustaba mucho saber que sus amigos estaban juntos, y en otro momento no le hubiera molestado, pero ella no esta en su mejore días, se corrigió, parecía que aquel no era su año. Se despidió cortésmente y fue para su habitación.

Se sentía cansada, sus miembro adormilados, por la sensación de cansancio, unido al frío que había reinado durante todo el día. Si pensar en más nada se durmió, recreando en sus sueños todos sus anhelos y quimeras, donde tenía un lugar muy especial un supuesto enemigo. Un rubio que pasaba a ser, junto a ella, protagonista de los más irreales momentos, todos cargados de sentimientos profundos, manifestados en los más utópicos paisajes.

El domingo amaneció demasiado pronto para muchos, que trataban de recuperar fuerzas para el día venidero. Hermione abrió los ojos, maldiciéndose porque el día la hubiera sorprendido tan pronto, arruinando su mundo de fantasía.

Su mañana fue dedicada a sus tareas de prefecta, y a algún que otro encargo de la profesora McGonagall que con aire parsimonioso, supervisaba los últimos preparativos, rodeada por un aura de contrariedad, que como siempre era su reacción ante todo lo que no fuese costumbre.

La ansiedad causada por el baile, se extendía por todo el colegio, manteniendo muy ocupada a muchas personas. Particularmente algunas féminas que tenían técnicas de belleza que para ser puesta en práctica, necesitaban de todo un día. El análisis más detallado de la historia era llevado a cabo por muchas adolescente, que intentaba lucir impecables, aunque en ocasiones, se perdiera más tiempo que el que se ganara.

Al entrar en la biblioteca Hermione pudo comprobar que no había nadie más, lo cual para otra persona hubiera sido muy lógico. Después de todo era mejor, así podría terminar de leer el libro que había dejado, cosa que le molestaba bastante, odiaba no poder terminar una lectura por motivos ajenos, y un baile no iba a impedírselo.

Coincidió su feliz término de lectura con la llegada de los primeros rayos rojizos que anunciaban el atardecer. Al salir de entre los estantes y despedirse de Madame Prince, se encontró con una agitada Lavander, que como le explico, la buscaba porque habían estado preocupadas por ella.

Solo quedan tres horas para el baile, y tú aquí, no lo puedo creer, llevas al menos tres horas más de retraso, apúrate o no te dará tiempo

Hermione, conteniendo la mezcla entre una divertida riza, y las ganas de decirle mil cosas, la siguió resignada hasta la sala común. Después de todo, si había invertido tanto tiempo en esa fiesta, se quería ver todo lo bien que pudiera.

Cuando se acercaba la hora del baile, las chicas que habían tomado más a la ligera el baile, como era el caso de Hermione, terminaban por subir a sus habitaciones, que tenían por todas partes maquillaje, trajes y ropa de todo tipo sobre las camas. Convirtiéndose en un gran enredo de prendas por todos lados, aunque había que reconocer que le daba una gran vivacidad a los dormitorios.

Particularmente en la habitación de gryffindor todo era un pequeño desastre, en él que sería difícil encontrar algo. Todas iban de un lado para el otro ayudando a cerrar un vestido, peinándose, maquillándose o simplemente imaginando como sería la velada.

Cuando dieron faltaban 15 minutos para las 8, empezaron a bajar a la sala común.

Cuando vieron a Ron y Harry todas coincidieron que se veía muy bien, porque los trajes de gala que llevaban le sentaban muy bien, contribuyendo a su figura, ya convertida en la de dos hombre en plena lozanía.

Ron con un deje de modestia y galantería se metió con Hermione que agradeció el gesto, y se unió a sus amigos.

Harry parecía que le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe, porque la cara de admiración que puso cuando vio a Ginny fue realmente divertida. Si dejar de mirarla, se acerco y depositó un beso en ella, quien contesto con entusiasmo.

Oye esta bueno, que estoy aquí- Ron que aunque aprobaba completamente la relación de los dos e incluso bromeaba con ella, no podía permanecer impasible ante esas "muestras" de cariño.

Eh, sip, Ron, es que Ginny está tan linda

Gracias

De nada

Es cierto hermanita.

En ese momento se le unió a la conversación Lavander que vestía una túnica color rosado claro, que se ajustaba por todo el cuerpo, y en la parte baja de la rodilla comenzaba abrirse en una caída no muy prolongada. Llevaba el escote bastante ancho, y adornado con pequeños cordones rosas que se entrecruzaban por todo el dorso. Su maquillaje aunque un poco excesivo resaltaba sus ojos que eran de una mezcla entre el verde y la miel, formando un color dulce del que ella trataba de sacar provecho.

Con ella llegaba Parvati, que se veía muy bien, llevando un vestido totalmente negro. El vestido había sido adornado con un hechizo, que hacía resplandecer pequeños puntos, especies de lentejuelas. Era descotado, y se ceñía a partir de su busto por todo el cuerpo, cayendo en picada hasta el suelo. Llevaba también una capa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, dándole un toque esencial. Ella era la prueba viviente de la unión de dos culturas, la egipcia, de donde le venía el color oscuro de su piel, y la otra parte de su familia, proveniente los más fríos lugares de Europa de donde le venía sus ojos azules de un tono intenso. Esta combinación que era resaltada por el modelo escogido y el maquillaje aplicado resaltaban mucho su innegable belleza, solo opacada por su falta de talento al trato.

Todos celebraron a las Gryffindor que en general se veían realmente espectacular.

Se encaminaron al Gran comedor, mientras hacían bromas entre ellos, cruzándose con algún que otro miembro de diferentes casas.

En la entrada estaba entre otros un grupo de Revenclaw que venían llegando, entre ellos estaba luna, que se acerco a los gryffindor y con su habitual aire desenfadado saludo al grupo.

Ella había escogido un vestido azul marino, muy sencillo, porque solo se ajustaba a su cuerpo luego de un bonito y discreto escote. Después del busto un tul con pequeños encajes decoraba la caída del vestido. Su maquillaje, el pelo suelto dejando al descubierto su espesa y liza melena rubia, todo en ella anunciaba un aire angelical y muy atrayente.

Todos la saludaron, elogiando alguno de los miembros masculinos del grupo su belleza mientras las chicas con complicidad sonreían. Ella con su natural candidez y sin darle mucha importancia, agradeció el elogio, mientras sus ojos chocaban con ron, y este se ponía muy colorado.

Lo que trajo unas discretas risas de Hermione y Ginny, con aire de complot, mientras Harry quería saber que pasaba.

El lugar ya estaba repleto de gente, la decoración ese año de la que se habían encargado varios de los prefectos junto con los profesores había quedado espectacular. Una luz mediana alumbraba el lugar haciéndose más potente en determinados lugares como, y bajando la intensidad en otros. Las mesas no estaban repartidas como de costumbre para cada casa, sino que eran mesas individuales en un gran parte del lugar. O faltaban los toques navideños. El gran árbol, adornado con todo tipo de hechizos y colgantes, guirnaldas fluorescente en todos los colores y una alusiones a la nieve por todo el lugar. Las calabazas embrujadas eran parte de la decoración del techo, dándole junto a la intensidad de la luz, un aire místico al comedor propio solo de Hogwart. Sin embargo este era aplastado por la alegría, conversaciones y demás sostenidos por los alegres alumnos.

Cuando Hermione entro en el Gran Comedor llamo la atención una vez más de todos lo presentes, era increíble como esa leona cada vez que se lo proponía lograba sorprender a todas la personas a su alrededor.

Le había costado trabajo porque ella no era muy especialista en esas cosas, pero había sido su entretenimiento de la tarde, para ayudarle a olvidar. No es que fuera vanidosa, pero le gustaba causar una buena impresión, y porque no, no le molestaba ser centro de la atención, claro que no era muy dada a esas cosas.

El vestido se adaptaba al cuerpo de Hermione extraordinariamente, era de color blanco pero trabajado con adornos dorados, era descotado, dejando al descubierto sus hombros mientras yacía sobre sus brazos abriéndose en unas anchas mangas que caían con suavidad, imitando los vestidos de épocas pasadas.

Debajo del busto estaba ajustado por una banda trabajada, un fino bordado de matiz dorado recorría toda la cintura, combinando con una franja más pequeña de trabajo similar, que ajustaba la parte superior del vestido sobre su pecho. A partir de ahí el vestido caía hasta el suelo, ligeramente ajustado al cuerpo, dibujando el camino de las piernas, que se dejaban ver por una abertura que comenzaba en la rodilla.

Su maquillaje era bastante natural, algo de delineador y un poco de sombra sobre sus ojos, completado por el brillo sobre sus labios, dándole un color un poco más intenso.

El cabello que era lo que más trabajo siempre le proporcionaba, lo había alisado, pero no en su totalidad, ya que sobre él y en la punta caían pequeños rizos. Con dos pequeñas hebillas doradas haciendo juego con el decorado del vestido, había recogido a cada lado el comienzo del pelo, pero todo a modo de descuido, mientras sobre su cara caía un rebelde mechón, que había sido dejado a propósito, completando su apariencia.

Su atuendo había sido escogido para resaltar su atributos y disimular sus defectos, aquella indumentaria hacía olvidar su fama de niña sabelotodo y autosuficiente, dándole una distinción y elegancia propia de una mujer, en toda plenitud. Eso si el color de la túnica junto a algunas pinceladas le daban una apariencia angelical, una especie de aura, sin llegar a la inocencia, manteniendo con sus facciones su porte altivo.

Draco no pudo dejar de observar esas cosas, teniendo la impresión que en su vestuario hacían punto de contacto lo simple con lo complicado dándole un aire a perfección increíble.

Como quería poder ser él causante de aquellas sonrisas dirigidas a San Potter y a la comadreja. Se veía tan esplendida, que nadie podía decir lo contrario. Claro que siempre los habías, esa descerebrada de Parkinson miraba a la castaña con ojos de pura envidia, y empezaba a soltar un sórdido veneno hacia la gry, intentando demeritarla, pero no parecía salirle bien, era demasiado evidente que estaba impecable, ni siquiera los Slytherin parecían hacerle caso.

Ver la forma en que todos miraban a "su" Hermione le hizo casi estallar, y más aun a todos lo slytherin que usaban las más descaradas palabras para referirse a ella. Trato de no prestar atención, e hizo como si no escuchara. Desvío su mirada hacia Zabini intentando refugiarse en una charla, pero ni el tenía ojos para otra cosa que no fuera la leona.

Mientras conversaba con Draco seguía todos los pasos que daba la castaña, con el rabillo del ojo, intentaba no perderla de vista, a Draco esto lo exasperaba, como podía ser tan hipócrita

"El no sabe nada, tranquilízate que explotaras"-pensó haciendo acopio de fuerza, manteniendo su postura slytherin en la situación.

Pero cuando Zabini pasó descaradamente la lengua sobre sus labios observando las curvas de ella, aquello rebasaba su paciencia.

-Zabini, ¿que coño haces?

-¿Qué dices?

-Pues crees que soy tonto no dejas mirar hacia los gryffindor, para ser más específico a cierta sangre sucia- que trabajo le costaba pronunciar a veces esas palabras

-Na mentira

-Si, como no.

-Es que la has visto bien, esta buenísima, y ese vestido, que le haría yo.

Esto definitivamente es la copa que llena el vaso, Draco está a punto de caerle a golpes a Zabini, porque usar una varita no lo liberaría de toda la testosterona que esta situación le provoca. El otro Slytherin ni se percataba y sigue comentando

-Que hará esa gryfindor para estar tan bien

- No es para tanto, deja eso ya.

Definitivamente iba a colapsar

Pero en ese momento Zabini sin saberlo dijo algo que lo calmo volviendo los sentidos de Draco hacia otra parte.

Lo mejor que tiene es que es un imposible, porque es tan, tan…., ya sabes, que no se quien podría conquistarla.

Estas exagerando

No, todos lo piensas, ella es muy difícil, creo que todo hogwart la quiere, claro menos sus tontos amigos.

Ni me los menciones, no los soporto, lo sabes.

Te digo que ellos son los únicos, me he enterado de varios que lo ha intentado, y ella, nada, en los últimos meses es tajante. Lo que más me molesta es que sea tan creída, no se para quien se reserva la sangre sucia esa.

Aquello era todo lo que Draco necesitaba oír, se sintió muy bien consigo mismo, después de todo sabía muy bien para quien "se estaba guardando". Orgulloso, si, no era otra cosa, se olvidaba de todos sus deberes y miedos, era una fiesta y ella estaba espectacular no había tiempo para su conciencia.

La verdad es que no esta mal, pero hay muchas más en la fiesta a quien mirar

Draco, pero con ese escote en su vestido y ese abierto, quien puede apartar lo ojos, eh

Aunque estaba menos molesto, Draco apuntó mentalmente la necesidad de prohibirle a ella que usara esos abierto, bueno con el si podía. Claro que después de pensarlo le pareció muy absurdo, ellos no eran nada, que estaba pensando, acaso estaba ¿celoso?

Apartó aquellas ideas que no le gustaban en lo absoluto mientras sus oídos captaban la música que empezaba a ser entonada para los bailadores.

La fiesta se volvía muy monótona para ella, se había prometido no hacerlo, pero no sería Hermione Granger si no le llevaba la contraria a la lógica, llevaba un buen rato buscando a Draco con la mirada.

Cuando llegó a la fiesta fue acaparada por sus amigos y por los demás chicos que parecían más solícitos y obsequiosos que de costumbre.

En cuanto se vio libre empezó a buscar al rubio, pero descubrió que no se encontraba entre los slytherin y al parecer en el Gran Comedor. Aparto la vista hastiada por las miradas que intentaban ser "profundas" y llegaban al límite, convirtiéndose en obscenas y lascivas, como las que le mandaba Zabini y ese chico de Hupperflue que la tenía asqueada con sus guiños y gestos grotescos con la lengua.

Necesitaba alejarse de todos esos "seductores galanes" antes de que se sintiera peor. Salió un rato afuera excusándose con que necesitaba un poco de aire.

El olor a hierba fresca inundaba el patio, hasta consumir el ambiente, provocándole una agradable sensación. La nieve en pequeñas porciones se acumulada por todo el lugar recordaba que era tiempo de navidad, hacía un frío agradable, la brisa envolvía el lugar.

Se sentó en un pequeño banco, mientras le llagaba el sonido lejano de la fiesta que adentro se vivía, una melodía lenta, con acordes de la guitarra acompañada por el piano, y un violín melancólico que hacía unos increíbles solos.

Entonces mientras observaba sintió la presencia de alguien más cerca.

Ahí estaba mirando el horizonte, con la vista fija en las estrellas que protagonizaban el cielo nocturno, en un hado inmenso de luz.

Su mirada fija, dura, su rostro azotado por el viento, su pelo despeinada en pequeños mechones que flotaban a la altura de su cara.

Se veía muy guapo, más que nunca, su estatura, que desde hacía algunos años había estado desarrollando daba un increíble panorama, de un muchacha que en aquel momento Hermione solo encontró una palabra para describir, hermoso, realmente hermosos.

Se le quedó observándolo, por más que quisiera no pensaba que hubiera nada mejor que mirarlo en ese momento.

Entonces el la vio, giro sus ojos eternamente grises, y en ello que parecía haberse albergado un recio sentimiento de dureza, ahora parecían solo alojar ternura, cambiando de actitud con solo sentirla.

Hola- Le dijo sentándose a su lado

Hola- casi tartamudeo al responderle, y ese que se sentía muy debil con él tan cerca, sin saber que hacer.

Como va todo

Bien

Porque saliste

Porque saliste tú?

Alguien me ponía muy nervioso

Ah- solo articulo ella, mientras la consumían los ¿celos? Quién podría ponerlo nervioso a él, justo a él, seguro que era la sabandija esa de Pansy, como la odiaba todo el día revoloteando cerca.

Por que estabas tan sola tú?

Me aburría la fiesta, no hay nada interesante

Es cierto, ahora ya no hay nada interesante- Ella se quedo sin saber que decir, eso era un halago- Que bonita estas hoy

Gracias

Hace mucho que no hablábamos, milagro que no salgas corriendo, no siempre podrás evitarme

No lo estoy haciendo

Yo siento que si

Cree lo que quieras

Se hizo un silencio demasiado profundo.

No crees Hermione que es una música muy bonita esa que tocan adentro

Lo es, muy romántica- Que había dicho, ahí volvía perder el control

Si es cierto.

La miro sin poder dejar de observar lo hermosa que se veía, estaba increíble, tan, tan… Solo lo dejaba sin palabras, porque era ella, tan osada y sabelotodo como siempre, pero esa noche era aún más, era tan hermosa como siempre, si, pero se veía tan angelical, como nunca.

Desde que comenzó a hablar con ella, desde que se sintió tan raro en el comedor que necesito salir a alejarse de ella, sabía que o podía controlarse más. Al diablo todo, si ya había olvidado que era un malfoy, si sabía lo que sentía porque huir más de ella, no esta vez no se le escaparía, era demasiado fuerte lo que sentía. Y estaba convencido de que ella le correspondía.

Comenzó a acercarse a ella, mientras elevaba su mano, y surcaba la mejilla de Hermione, realizando su sueño de tocarla, y como todo con ella, solo podía querer más.

No podía rechazarlo, aquella sutil caricia que él había comenzado estaba trastornándola, porque de veras necesitaba más. Tenerlo más cerca, sentirlo más suyo. Lo deseaba como pocas cosas, no llegaba a recordar nada que hubiera anhelado más en su vida.

No debía, no podía estaba cansada de eso, quería sentir de nuevo sus labios, porque aquellos instantes parecían resumirse a eso. Se convertía en una cuestión de vida o muerte, demasiado vital como para ponerse a pensarlo.

Su cabeza dejo de gobernar la situación, sus manos subieron hasta su pelo, y le permitió que se acercara más, más

Un caricia, un roce entre sus labios, tan ansiado, tan querido. Se limitaban a acariciarse, una suave fricción entre sus labios, el comenzó a atraerla más, mientras la besaba con un poco más de fuerza, y ella se acoplaba al ritmo de sus labios, sin pensar, solo desear, recorriendo con sus manos el pelo todo revuelto ya de Draco.

El paso su mano por la cintura…

Hermione- Llamó la voz de Harry que parecía bsucarla hace un rato.

Se separaron, mientras Draco mascullaba un "Acabo de recordar porque odio a tus amigos"

Ella fue a al encuentro de Harry sin decir nada, arreglándose la túnica.

Hermione donde te habías metido, McGonagall te esta buscando, vamos que te necesitan.

Comenzó a caminar detrás de Harry, mientras con aire nostálgico miraba atrás y sus dedos se posaban sobre sus labios, convencida de que sería muy difícil dar marcha atrás, en ese juego que el destino parecía reservarles ambos.

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Que tal quedo?**_

_Díganme que les pareció, por favor, realmente importante para mí._

_Son las 11 de la noche, y tengo fiebre pero se los prometí, a algunas de ustedes así que me gusta cumplir se los he dicho, y me he inspirado, se han dado cuenta, jeje, esa ultima parte creo que me quedo súper romántica, jeje, espero que no haya llegado a cursi ( la tengo cogida con la palabrita, jeje)_

_Bueno próximo capi, no se, acabo de terminar este, mañana empiezo a pensar en el otro, nadie se me ponga brava, jeje._

_Bueno besos para todo si. Son bellísimas, garcias por el apoyo, y me voy , que me siento muy mal, estoy malita, jeje. pero nada muy malo, ya saben que esto pasa a cada rato, jeje, pero me mata el dolor de cabeza._

**Avril Lavigne - Anything but ordinary **

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that  
I have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rahter be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is this beautiful  
accident turbulent succulent  
I'm feeling permanent  
No way I won't taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

**(Lo que sea excepto ordinaria)**

Algunas veces me pongo tan rara  
Incluso me asusto a mi misma  
Me río a mi misma para dormir  
Es mi arrullo  
Algunas veces conduzco tan rápidamente  
Solo para sentir el peligro  
Quiero gritar  
Me hace sentir viva

¿Es suficiente el amar?  
¿Es suficiente el respirar?  
Alguien rasgó mi corazón  
Y me dejo aquí desangrándome  
¿Es suficiente el morir?  
Alguien me salvo la vida  
Prefiero ser lo que sea, menos ordinaria por favor

El caminar dentro de las líneas  
Haría mi vida tan aburrida  
Quiero saber que  
Yo he estado en el extremo  
Así que golpéame fuera de mis pies  
Vamos dámelo  
Lo que sea para hacerme sentir viva

¿Es suficiente el amar?  
¿Es suficiente el respirar?  
Alguien rasgó mi corazón  
Y me dejo aquí desangrándome  
¿Es suficiente el morir?  
Alguien me salvo la vida  
Prefiero ser lo que sea, menos ordinaria por favor  
Prefiero ser lo que sea, menos ordinaria por favor

Deja abajo tus defensas  
No uses ningún sentido común  
Si miras, verás  
Que este mundo es un hermoso  
Accidente, turbulento, suculento  
Me estoy sintiendo permanente  
No hay manera de que no lo pruebe  
No quiero perderlo

Algunas veces me pongo tan rara  
Incluso me asusto a mi misma  
Me río a mi misma para dormir  
Es mi arrullo

¿Es suficiente?  
¿Es suficiente?  
¿Es suficiente el amar?  
¿Es suficiente el respirar?  
Alguien rasgó mi corazón  
Y me dejo aquí desangrándome  
¿Es suficiente el morir?  
Alguien me salvo la vida  
Prefiero ser lo que sea, menos ordinaria por favor

¿Es suficiente?  
¿Es suficiente el morir?  
Alguien me salvo la vida  
Prefiero ser lo que sea, menos ordinaria por favor  
Prefiero ser lo que sea, menos ordinaria por favor

_**Ser grande, es ser incomprendido**_

_**Oscar Wilde**_

_Atte: Lara_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_


	16. Premio

_Buenas por aquí como están todas._

_Como les prometí no demore mucho en publicar, y lo hubiera hecho ante, pero es que entre una cosa y la otra me he mantenido alejada de la escritura hasta hace unos días._

_A todas las que se han interesado por mi salud, bueno la fiebre disminuyo rápido, así que no hay problema. Pero como me persiguen a mi las enfermedades, jeje, me han operado._

_Me sacaron los cordales, dos de ellos (las muelas del juicio), y he estado obstante adolorida, y con una dieta blanda, que me tiene al borde de la locura, jeje. Ya hoy me retiraron los puntos así que estoy mejor, supongo que se acabe esto de una vez._

_**Agradecerles** a todas las que se hayan preocupado por mi salud, y a alguna de ustedes que han tenido que soportarme durante una semana insoportable, en la que solo he hablado de esto, jeje, y es que ha sido una experiencia que me ha impactado. _

_Si se han fijado tengo **189 rr, **espero pronto alcanzar los 200, espero su cooperación ;D_

_Y ahora a responderle_

_**Respuesta los rr**_

_**Gabi: **gracias hermanita, jeje, se que puedo contar con tu apoyo, y no sabes lo que reconforta eso. Jeje, pues mira si, que el capi anterior fue bastante largo, y muy importante en la historia, al parecer me hace falta que me falte la inspiración, porque a ustedes le gusta como queda el ff, jeje. Me persigue las enfermedades, se me quita la fiebre, y me tengo que sacar la muela, jeje, pero aquí estamos, jeje. Estoy esperando con ganas ver la nueva firma, jeje, a ver como queda, bueno besos hermanita, sip. Besos_

_**Sakura: **Gracias, bienvenida, un gusto tener nuevas opiniones, creo que debería darte algunas diré, para que vieras que hay relatos aquí mucho mejoressss que este, pero no niego que es un gran halago para mí saber tu opinión. Espero que dejes un nuevo rr, muchos besos_

_**Paula malfoy: **Mi querida asesinita, como está, últimamente se muyy de vez en cuando de ti, la verdad. Mira que no salgo de una para entrar en otra, se me quita la fiebre, y me tengo que operar, ufa. Viste siempre que digo cumplo, o por lo menos trato, que no se me puede acusar de no intentarlo, y ya eso es algo. Verdad que Harry es muy corto, pues mira, que en este capi te tengo sorpresas, jeje. Te prohíbo que me cambies el mote jeje, a mi me encanta el mío, eh, jjee. Por cierto, pau sabes que no he podido arreglar el msn, creo que no podré L arreglarlo, pero no tendrás tu el de yahoo, es que ese me funciona a la perfección. Bueno espero tu respuesta, besos de tu victima, mira que ni siquiera consideras que estoy enfermita, jeje. Chau_

_**Lady Lathenia: **Hola Lady, que tal linda, pues 2 rr, en un capi, soy hapyyy, jeje. Con el primero, me he reido como toda una loca, es que yo lo que es, que lleves esperando mucho porque suban algo, y que de repente cuando menos te lo esperes, lo veas, y a uno le entra una felicidad, jeje, de solo imaginarme que estabas con más gente, jeje, me da tremenda risa. Viste eso fue lo que me propuse, que fuera ideal, jeje, aunque te digo ni planee el momento, simplemente seguí escribiendo, y me salio, creo que por eso lo deje porque salio muy natural, porque sino mi vena anticursi lo hubiera eliminado, de lo cual me hubiera arrepentido, porque en todos sus rr, solo saben decirme que les encanto, y que fue súper romántico, y la verdad es que después de que lo leo, pienso que es cierto, ejje. Me alegro mucho saber que te gusto, siempre que lo subo tengo un miedo, de que me llegue algún tomatazos vía email, jeje, que me da miedo, no me hagas mucho caso._

_Pues fíjate que a mi que me digan que le dio risa algo de lo que escribo, me hace alucinar, y es que yo puedo hacer mil chiste normalmente y la gente se ríe, pero en cuanto lo hago con la intensión de que la gente se ría, un bombazo, jjeje, lo mismo me pasa cuando escribo, jeje. Entonces si me dices que algo me quedo cómico, yo jeje, super feliz. Un placer dedicarte el capi, te lo merecías de veras por tus encantadores mensajitos, jeje. Bueno besos, y se me olvidaba me mandas un rr, porque tengo que decirte de "eso", jje. Besos_

_**Sandra: **hola preciosa, que tal todo, espero que bien. Te digo es reconfortante saber que te preocupas por mi, saber que alguien se interesa, jeje, me hiciste reir dentro de mi dolor de cabeza con tus "recomendaciones", y mira que sirvieron, pero estoy fatal, luego y me tengo que operar L que le vamos hacer. Pue si es cierto que es desconcertante cuando te sacan así de la historia, pero no me vas a decir que no, si te digo que es más interesante, y mi obligación como escritora es hacer que te quedes atrapada aunque sea un poco, jeje. Pues a mi me encanto el vestido de herí, jeje, es que lo hice muy ideal, quería que fuera un poco diferente, porque siempre la ponen como una Top model que ella no es, quería que se viera bien pero no excesiva, espero haberlo logrado, y si con draco tienes razón justo así estaba, jeje. Pues te digo que se te vaya más la olla porque me encantooo el rr, jeje, espero por uno en este capi._

_**Conuli: **Buenas, mi turista brasilera, que tal, de veras que no sabes como aprecio el tiempo que invierte aun desde tus vacas y otro país, para mandarme mensajitos, jeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado, que te digo me tiene que faltar la inspiración más seguido, ejje. Pues a ver, aquí está, mira no me he demorado tanto solo 2 semana, la tengo cogida con el número 2, jeje. Mira que con todos los ff que hay aquí, y si le sumas la warner, es un honor para mi que lo incluyas entre los mejores, de veras. Bueno espero un rr, besos linda, cuídate, y me contaras como va tu viaje, chau_

_**Goi Izzara: **Mi vasca, jeje, creo que a ti es de quienes más tengo que agradecer porque me has aportado en esta semana, en la que yo misma se, he estado insoportable. Mi amiga, te digo, que el capi anterior me ha hecho muy feliz, tengo que plantearme muy seriamente estar desinspirada (cero que acabo de inventar una palabra, jeje) porque es increíble como funciona con ustedes, jeje. _

_De veras que de lo que tu me has dicho, estoy conciente que es de los mejores halagos que recibiré en mi vida, jeje, porque que te guste algo romántico es mássss que un logro, jeje, y estoy muy conciente de eso. Te digo estos asesinatos varios con los que me han estado amenazando, jeje. no se que efecto tendrán en mi, porque ya no es una son varias, jeje, mi pobre cuellito. _

_Tu ves, es ¿¿¿¿¿ que es lo que tienes que siempre me haces reír, jeje? Pues mira hacemos un trato, me regalas a Aiax y yo hablo con los personajes, eh, sino no hay trato, ya sabes "Yo lo quiero para mí", jejeje._

_Pues es que sino no tiene emoción la historia, así que el beso tiene que esperar, pero mira algo tuviste, jeje. _

_Pues si, si me duelen los dedos (como ahora mismo),jeje, es queme encanta recibir rr, pero me da vagancia contestarlo, porque como te darás cuenta me gusta responder con calma, y responder a la gente que tiene el detalle de dejarme sus opiniones .Ufa no me digas cosas tristes, que a mi me encanta hablar contigo porque me anima, si sabré yo que hay gente estupida, pero si hay que seguir adelante._

_Ya te había dicho queme reí como loca con lo de _" que en coche?"..., ese tío tiene anormal, jeje, que de veras que lo que uno se encuentra en la calle, por favor.

Upa, jeje, coincidamos, tque no me gusta la pepsi, jeje, y a casi todo el mundo le gusta, a mi no la verdad, y sabes yo prefiero los refrescos de limón, y eso.

Jeje, pues me gusta tu plan para el futuro, jje, seguro que lo lgras, aunque digamos que simple naaaa, eso no es, ejje. Asi que madre soltera, jeje, pues mira que te pasa como a mi que como el príncipe azul no llega, que se vaya a la porra y ya, jeje, no que nosotras no pudiéramos.

_Adioro viajar, conocer nuevo lugares es sensacional, de veras, lastima que las obligaciones le resten a uno tanto tiempo. Pues me alegro que hayas salido "rara" jeje, mira últimamente me llama mucho la atención la arquitectura, aunque no se mucho de ese campo, pero me parece fascinante, del arte ni te digo, que creo es obvioooo. Pues yo creo que mi madre es la que más influencia a tenido sobre mi, definitivamente, mira es que soy de padre divorciado, y mi padre un chicharo jeje, de grande se ha venido a acordar mejor de que tiene hija, algún día te cuento, y es mi madre la que ha cargado conmigo, y mi padrastro, que la verdad se ha portado durante años de lo mejor conmigo, no se le puede pedir más. Pero sin duda mi madre, es a la que tengo que darle el merito de lo que soy o será, y ufa ya queme pongo latosa y sentimental, jeje._

_Pues si me encanto Rumor de Otoño, es que tiene una lectura de lo mejor. Y ya sabes lo que pienso de Carla Gray_

_Bueno espero que hayas podido descargar el msn, a mi esa cosas que no me deja, buahhhh, jeje. Bueno besos linda, ahora voy para tu segundo, jeje_

_**Dark Sora: **buenas, que tal, pues no, puedo demorara un tiempo por muchas causas a veces por mi, a veces ajena, pero no te preocupes que este ff lo termino o me quito el nombre, jeje. Mira las aclaraciones del final, jeje, para que tengas una idea de cuanto dura más o menos el ff. Gracias es un halago para mi que consideres eso. Pues a mi avril me encanta ambos disco que ha sacado, me gustan, yo me paso la vida oyéndola, me identifico mucho con sus letras, y me encanta su música, y cuando logro que estas dos cosas se unan, pasa a ser de mis favoritas, como es. Bueno mira que no demore mucho, espero un rr tuyo sip, besos, chau._

_**Clarius Black: **buenas linda, lo primero que me encanto tu rr, pero que me puso muy triste que me dijeras que no había contestado tu rr, así que lo primero que hice fue buscarlo a ver si se me había pasado, pero no, creo que creíste mandarlo, pero no me llego, así que no fue culpa mía que me estaba dando cargo de conciencia. Bueno no importa lo importante es saber que esta aquí tu rr, jje. Se por experiencia lo que eso, así que ni te preocupes, léelo cuando puedas, y cogelo con calma. Yo también estoy sufriendo por eso, este dichoso cole, ufa como fastidian, jeje. Eres argentina, me gusta ese pais, me he dado cuenta que en los últimos tiempo en conocido a varios y son geniales, mira que casi siempre me encuentro muchosss españoles, y algún que otro de por caca, pero argentino nunca, jeje, y de repente he conocido a varios, un placer, jeje. _

_Pues yo me puse un día escribir el orgullo, y luego no pensé en mandarlo, pero me embullaron y aquí esta, la verdad no me va tan mal, no sabes lo que me cuesta mandar un capi, cuando lo termino lo dejo así, porque si es por mi, lo borro y lo vuelvo a escribir, me da pánico que no pueda gustar, y mira tu como me dices, jeje, que no tienes comparación. En cuanto a lo de constancia, tu dices que soy buena escribiendo y yo considero que no, que solo hago el intento, pero así y todo como tu me lees es tu opinión, jeje (que a mi me alegra mucho), pero te digo, en cuanto a la constancia si puedo decirte y nadie más autorizada que yo, eso ni en mis sueños soy, jeje. como acostumbro a decir, soy la REINA DE LA VAGANCIA, jeje, andie me gana, mira tu como me paso dos meses por actualizar, y me come la vergüenza, pero es que cuando me da por no querer hacer algo, fijate. Así que esa no es justificación, o te voy a decir que escribas, porque a uno tiene que nacerle, y para publicar bueno tener la cara (que eso si me sobra) que no guste, no temer al rechazo, si estas convencida (yo no lo estaba, pero bueno, ejje( entonces escribe y publica yo será la primera en leerlo, y si puedo ayudarte será un placer. Oye a hora que releo lo que escribo, me suena muy duro, medio a ragaño, jeje, pero es que me puse a escribir y me salió, son solo consejos, que espero entiendas, porque yo misma me pierdo, jeje. Me encanto tu comparación, debe ser que como yo soy tan comilona, si me comparas con dulce, es un grannn halago, jeje. Oye sigo constestando los demás rr, por que sino yo de por vida, jeje. besos., y deja rr****_

Golo: Buenas, nosabes tu a mi lo que me emocionó tu rr, jeje, eres la primera persona que hago llorar, es decir con lo que escribo, y supongo que no fue de tristeza eh, espero que te haya gustado tanto que llorabas de felicidad, jeje. Mira no tarde tanto, y si lo hice es porque el mundo conspira cotra mi, jeje, no me hagas caso, jeje. aquí tienes el capi, lee y me dices. besos

_**Nimi: **Hola linda, como te va, mi hermanita linda. Sonrojarte pues te lo mereces sister, que es que tu apoyo ha sido constante desde el principio eh, si no hubiera sido por ti y gabi que me animaron este ff no existiría y no lo digo por decirlo, así que tienes gran crédito, ej. Pues que si no llega Harry, no se por lo que me da, jeje, na mentira, es que la historia los necesitaba. Pero ya veras, besos y deja rr. Gracias por el otro rr también, viste que pronto llego a los 200, eh._

_**Dakota-Malfoy: **Hola linda, me encanta recibir tus rr, jeje, que te de la vena esa, jeje, sip. Lo bueno es eso, que valga la pena esperar, espero que sea cierto, eh, mira que esta vez actualice en poco tiempo, si hubiera sido por mi en menos, pero bueno. Pues me doy por lograda, jeje, sas son de las cosas que uno busca, lograr que la gente logre meterse en lo que esta leyendo. Yo soy de las que cuando leo, me ubico en el lugar, y a veces tengo la perspectiva de los lectores, cuando el que es escribe logra transportarme del lugar en que estoy entonces considero una buena lectura, así que si lo logro contigo…_

_Me gusta describir, y eso que no ha todo el mundo le gusta que lo haga, generalmente los diálogos tiene más éxito, pero a mi me parecen parte importante. Me lagra que te hayan gustado los vestidos, son de lo que más me costo en el capi anterior, y de los detalles que más cuide, y creo que no impresionaron mucho, describiste el vestido de Herm, justo como yo lo imagine, "glamoroso". Pues que no pienso dejarlo jeje, me gusta vivir, pobre de mi cuello, mira que ya tengo una "asesina", así que tener dos sería complicado, jeje, plis me gusta vivir, jeje. _

_Pues no, no sabes lo triste que me pone cuando alguien me pregunta por eso, no tengo el msn de Hotmail, pero si el de yahoo, me dices si lo tienes, que yo encantada. Besos, espero un rr_

_**Goi Izzara... de nuevo al ataque (parafraseándote, jeje):** buenas por aquí, Lizzi, que bueno que se te olvidaran ojala y tu cabeza de vueltas más seguidas, ya sabes queme encanta saber de ti, jeje. Sentimental, jeje, considero eso una virtud, jeje, un placer dedicarte, dime que fuera de mi, sino te tuviera ti para animarme, jeje, que te digo el agradecimiento de arriba es entre otras gente para ti, porque de veras que estoy conciente que soy insufrible, y a ti parece no importantote, por lo que yo, estoy happy, jje. _

_Viste de los mejores declaimer jeje, viste como voy a negarle a una amiga los honores aunque sean funerarios, ejje. Ah pues no te preocupes, sabes la cantidad de maridos imaginarios que yo tengo, ejje, por ejemplo de Tom, no te había dicho que soy su novia, lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo de decírselo ;D. sabes que a mi me gusta Harry, le tengo un cariño especial, a la mayoria de la gente que le gusta esta pareja, no le gusta harry, te digo yo le cojo tremendo odio a veces, como en el ante penúltimo capi del 5, uf, que rabia que lo cogí, pero a parte de eso, a mi gusta harry,jeje. Pero es cierto, mejor sola que mal acompañada, jeje, es cierto, tienes toda la razón, filosofía que practico._

_Bueno, no que vaaa, no pide nada, ahora si encuentras a ese muñecon, y combina lo de bueno con guapísimo, me avisas, porque mi búsqueda es frustrada cualquier cosa te aviso, jejej. Ahora es los momentos en los que me tengo que aguantar para que la gente no piense que estoy totalmente loca, porque es que dices cada cosas, jeje, así que bajas el listón. Que bien tendré un amiga rica, jejej. Y acuérdate, que "Yo lo quiero para mí", jeje, mira que ya quiero conocer a todos tu amigos, ejje_

_Si, eso, que no hable si nosotras podemos hablar por ellos, con que escuece es suficiente, que olvídate en cuanto mueva los labios lo fastidia todo, buahhhh lo digo por experiencia._

_Dime, te dicen materiales, prepotente y superficial, quien, quien para ir y mandarle un crucio ya. Aunque pensándolo bien, jeje, ser materialista es mejor, te hace lograrlas cosas, ser prepotente, hay quien puede y quien no, hay gente que no tiene carácter y por eso critica a los que si, jeje. y superficial, bueno hay que ver quien lo dice, generalmente son los más superficiales, que le vamos a hacer. Tu sabes que es increíble, que con tanto mar de distancia, en ambos lugares se digan las misma cosas, porque a mi que me llaman igual, y podría seguir, jeje. Pero como siempre digo, yo no vivo con la gente, solo me importan las opinión de la gente que aprecio, los demás que se vayan a , y ya, total, jeje. Ya nos veran y se moriran de envidia, así que tu ni caso, jeje_

_Pues yo no levanto la mano, mira que lo intento, pero como me quedan prejuicios, te digo, que siempre queda algo. _

_Que bien, me asalto un besooooo, yupi, jeje_

_Besos, linda, ya hablaremos._

_**Candysue**: jeje, pues espero no sea muy decepcionante este capi porque eso de darle rienda suelta ala pasión, ehm, digamos que bueno, no, jeje. Gracias, por el rr, mira que si tu extrañabas la historia yo extrañaba los rr, jeje, como se satura mi correo, me encanta, jeje. Mi fiebre ya esta bien, pero ya ves me persiguen los achaques, uf eso suena viejo, jeje. Bueno lee, y deja opinión, sip. besos_

_**Marla: **Bienvenida,me alegra recibir gente. Esa es mi pareja preferida, me encanta y escribir sobre ellos, realmente el hecho de que sea una relación prohibida es lo mejor que tiene, jeje._

_Pues con tiempo, eh, que esto todavía tiene unos cuantos enredos más, jeje. aquí esta el nuevo capi, espero un rr, si. Besos_

_**Daniela: **Bienvenida, que bueno que te guste el ff, gracias ahora mismo te mando un correo para avisarte, espero pronto un rr. Besos_

_**Terry Moon: **Wolas por aquí, que tal estas linda, ya me estoy acostumbrando a montón a tus rr, jeje, así que ya sabes no pueden faltar, jeje. Mira que más que falta de inspiración es aversión al teclado, ty que cuando me obligo, conlleva la otra, pero bastante superado, claro como yo soy tannnnn vaga, nunca lo supero al completo, solo que mi crisis existencial, disminuye, jeje. _

_Sabes que yo también soy de las que se encariña con historias, que significan cosas especiales para mi, y me extraña, claro queme gusta no, queme digan esas cosas. Bueno bastante te los acepte no me puede pedir más, eh, que va, jeje, todo con calma. Pues que yo la escribí metiéndome bastante en la historia, jeje._

_Respuestas a tus preguntas, bueno, lee al final del ff, algunas cosas están respondidas, tal vez te sirve, eh. Que sucederá, NO, eso si no te lo puedo decir, jeje, solo que les tengo destinados unos cuantos trabajos, jjeje. Mira tu, que eso me dicen a veces que hay que ser de piedra, jeje, que dura herí, si yo estuviera en su lugar y fuera Draco me le tiro a los brazos, jeje, pero siendo realista, tu crees que tu harías eso con la persona que te gusta, y más teniendo el carácter de Herm, yo que me parezco bastante a ella, jeje, no creo que fuera así, ya me dirás._

_Pues mi me encanta avril, eme paso muchooo tiempo oyéndola, y esa es de mis canciones preferidas, justo el titulo de la canción, y como empieza me encanta. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste, sip. Besos_

_**Anniki: **Jeje, pues no hay problema, que yop por paciencia, jeje, me sobra. Me alegra poder decir, que tu agenda ya esta más libre, jeje. Pues si no viene mal saber esas cosas, y fundamentalmente que no te he decepcionado, que es mi mayor miedo. Sip ya podemos hablar por el msn, y yo feliz claro, jeje, me encanta. Viste, jeje, me falta pocos rr, ya casi, llego a los 200, mira que es un gran merito no crees, conozco muy buenas historias que no tienen ni la mitad, así que es un orgullo. Pues si es cierto tienes razón, y últimamente han aumentados los rr, bastante, eh, estoy respondiendo más de 25 rr como promedio, y eso es muchísimo en este mundo, jeje. pero lo más importante es saber que puedo contar con gente como voz, la verdad. Pues besos, y una opinión en este rr, yo espero lo que seaaa, lo importante es que llegue, si. Besos_

_**Cristine: **Pues si que te llevo tiempo, jeje, pensé que no te había gustado y por eso no dejaste opiniones. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Bueno, aquí esta la continuación, besos._

_Acabo de ver tu nuevo rr, jeje, gracias, jeje, no sabes como me anima saber que la gente anda por ahí, y se acuerdan del ff, jeje. Pare serte sincera pensé que no te había gustado mucho, jeje, pero el volver a verte me indica que no fue así, lo que me pone happy, jeje. Besos, preciosas_

_**Alessandra:** Pues genial, espero que te la pases muy bien por allá, eh. Te gustaron los vestidos, que bien, jeje, y la escena, buena súper romántico, jeje, yo lo que más disfruté fue el final, cuando aparece Harry. Pues sip los hombre son cortos, jeje, aunque digan lo contrario, jeje, pero la verdad es que generalmente es así, jeje, ya veras como acabo con ellos en este capi. Besos, chau, espero un rr_

_**Rikku: **Afri, como esta todo, de veras que extraño saber de ti, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, solo con el cole es agotador. Jeje, gracias, mira tu, que me encanto la expresión por el contesto en que estaba, jeje, y fíjate que hay algo que es verdad, voy cogiendo más soltura y supongo que por eso mejoro, espero que cada vez este mejor. Besos, espero saber de ti pronto. chau_

_**Chouri: **Viste, jeje, pues mira extraño, que que en las fans de Draco generalmente no quieren mucho a Harry, jeje, pero yo sip, y mira me he ensañado con le, jeje, me alegra haber transmitido mi espíritu, jeje Bueno espero que entre este rr y el próximo no demore tanto como otras veces, sip. Besos_

_**Cris: **Pues mira que te digo, que si para que me mandes rr endemoniadamente perfectos como estos, pues yo espero hasta el fin del mundo, mira que soy payasa, jeje. Pues mira seguro no te has fijado pero ya te he dedicado un capi, no recuerdas, jeje, pero este te lo merecías porque todas ustedes me ayudan día a día de veras, que hay que ser fiel, admiro las personas que tienen esa cualidad. Mira que como vas a decir, eso, tu te mereces más que un trozo de este ff, eh, de veras que si. _

_Te digo sinceramente tu rr, me puso más que nostálgica y sobre todo rehizo pensar y recordar mucho, eh. Yo también recuerdo cuando encontré el foro, que aparte de que a veces hay personas que no me caen muy bien, se respira un muy buena ambiente, y en su mayoría todas ustedes son personas maravillosas, con las que se pueden contar(y tu eres un ejemplo) no me canso de decirlo. Recuerdo que mi estado de animo era bastante malo, y me hizo muyy bien encontrarlo, y luego este lugar, como devore ff (aún lo hago aunque con menos tiempo) y puede que alguna gente considere esto una bobería, he oído decir que es incluso una perdida de tiempo, yo lo considero de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado. _

_Buena gala es un tema complicado la verdad, y como te dije yo no la entiendo mucho, siendo sincera. Te digo el foro y este mundo, en el queme he encariñado con los lectores tanto como los escritores, constituye a veces para mí una especie de refugio, y es increíble, que son mucha las cosas que dejo de lado, pero trato de nunca dejar eso. Ver que hay alguien que siente como yo cuando leo algunas de las impresionantes historia que hay aquí, se que mi ff no lo supera, pero de veras me emociona, tanto recibir los rr, y como comparten conmigo lo que más o menos les gusto de lo que he creado, es una situación, extrañamente placentera, y siempre vuelvo al teclado. Aun hace unos meses, cuando me sumí en el extraño estado de animo (que la verdad nunca termina de abandonarme) y aún así vuelvo a escribir, porque pienso en como me siento yo, cuando leo una historia que me gusta. Así que no sabes como valoro, esa opinión tuya, y te dio, ahora todo lo serio que puedo, sin que nadie se me ponga brava, que ese fue de las cosas que más hondo me ha llegado de todas las opiniones que me han dado (Por eso me gusta tanto este ff, porque hace que me ponga delante de la pantalla del ordenador y no me despegue hasta que acabe el capítulo, y aun así me quedo con ganas de seguir leyendo.) _

_Sigo, porque me emociono, mucho, jeje. Viste, que me encanta profundizar en los pensamientos de Draco, me alegra que te guste, en próximos capi tendremos más, jeje_

_Viva, viva, eres la única que me ha dicho sobre eso,los celos de Draco, y te digo, fue lo que MAS disfrute escribiendo, me gusto crear esa situación llevaba tiempo dando vueltas, jeje, y ufa nadie me dijo nada, hasta que llego tu rr, jjee, me encanta escribir sobre Zabini, y eso._

_Bueno te debía que no saliera corriendo, eh, es cierto, recuerdo un mensaje tuyo, cuando se dieron el primer beso ene. Foro, jeje, es recuerdo tu decepción, pero aquí está, solo que las cosas llevan calma, si, te digo para que no me mates por el capi. Pero te digo, si, a ser difícil dar marcha atrás, a partir de ahora serán decisiones constantes. _

_Pues mira lo que hago con harry, jeje, ya me dirás, aunque te digo no tanto controlar a Herm, imagínate que ella que ni tieen clara la situación no puede permitirse que la encuentre no crees?_

_Pues mira ya me quitaron los puntos pero todavía duele un poco jeje, se va superando. _

_Eso mismo te digo yo, voy terminado, viste como he escrito, y cuanto en total todos los rr, ahorita alcanzan el tamaño del capi, jeje. Pues gracias, no pienso dejarlo mientras te tenga a ti para recordármelo, me prometes que seguirás mandándome mensajes queme lleguen tan a fondo, eh, yo te prometo seguir escribiendo, sip. Y mira que tengo un proyecto bastante grande que espero sea de tu agrado, ya sabrás pronto, y te doy la primicia, de que estoy pensando (no lo he hecho), en un ff, de pocos capi, mira eso es lo que trae que me guste un rr, se me va la lengua, jee besos espero que te guste el capi. Chau_

_**Fin de los rr**_

_Parece que nunca se acaban, y es que a mi me encanta responderles, jeje, son 6 Pág. en word, increíble OO_

_He terminado de escribir el ff, bastante rápido, me he sentado dos veces frente al ordenador y ha salido esto. Supongo que después del capitulo anterior quedarán decepcionadas, pero aquí está._

_Y otra cosa como se darán cuenta hay algo muy importante en este capi, que tenía preparado desde unos 3 o 4 capis y que aquí está. _

_**Anuncio: **Buena, decirles que tenemos una nueva adquisición, muy importante para este ff, que ayudará a que esto quede al menos decente. Y es que a partir de este momento, **Sweet Ali **será mi Beta Reader, por lo que le estoy muyy agradecida. _

_Hemos estado dialogando, y hemos pensado arreglar el ff, que verdaderamente esta horrible, en muchos aspectos. En los próximos días empezaremos los arreglos. Agradecerle desde ya, a Ali, por tomarse la molestia, que verdaderamente es un gran trabajo. Verán la diferencia entre este capi y los anteriores, por lo menos parece un ff, XD_

**El orgullo de un Malfoy**

Autora: Lra

"La vida es desierto y oasis, nos derriba, nos lastima, nos enseña, nos convierte en protagonista de nuestras propias historias"

_Disclaimer: Ya saben que pertenece a J.K, qué más daría yo porque no fuera así, pero esto es solo para divertirme, y sin ningún fin lucrativo._

**Capítulo 16: Premio**

_Se separaron, mientras Draco mascullaba un "Acabo de recordar por qué odio a tus amigos"_

Ella fue al encuentro de Harry sin decir nada, arreglándose la túnica.

Hermione ¿dónde te habías metido? McGonagall te está buscando. Vamos, que te necesitan.

Comenzó a caminar detrás de Harry, y con un aire algo nostálgico giró la cabeza y miró hacia atrás, llevándose, seguidamente, los dedos a sus labios, convencida de que sería muy difícil dar marcha atrás en ese juego que el destino parecía reservarles a ambos.

Entró en la fiesta, mientras seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Todavía no estaba segura de qué había sido… Aunque sí podía asegurar que ese había sido el mejor beso que le dieran jamás en su vida. Ningún otro tendría nunca aquel sentimiento. Pero se le hacía raro comprender la situación. Seguía a Harry como una autómata mientras este balbuceaba frases que no llegaban bien a su cabeza, algo de que la profesora la estaba buscando y ella no aparecía, y…

Hermione se dio cuenta que no podía seguir en la nubes, así que se puso a escuchar lo que Harry le decía, tratando de olvidarse del calor de los labios de Draco Malfoy sobre lo suyos. No ayudaba para nada el olor que flotaba junto a ella enturbiando sus pensamientos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el buscador le estaba dando un discurso sobre responsabilidad no pudo aguantar.

Está bien Harry, gracias, pero eso no te da derecho a insultarme por 10 minuto, porque salí a coger aire.

Le dijo con un tono tan duro en su voz, que Harry se asustó. ¡Qué carácter que tenía su amiga! Él no había hecho nada, de todas formas por si acaso prefería callar. La conocía demasiado como para saber cuando estaba enfadada, y ese parecía de los mejores momentos. Que tanto le había molestado, total debía estar bien aburrida andando por el jardín, si lo único que hacía era un frío infernal afuera.

Ella estaba harta, que la hubieran buscando y no la encontraran no era para tanto, pero de contra que le acababa de arruinar el momento más romántico de su vida, también no iba a escuchar un sermón cuando quería cogerlo por el cuello. Había estado cuestionándose el utilizar una maldición pero recordó justo a tiempo que era su amigo.

¡Por dios! Un solo beso con Draco y ya tenía tendencia homicidas.

En el Gran Comedor todos seguían en sus cosas, totalmente sumergidos en la música, la comida, y en su mayoría el flirteo. Le parecía a Hermione que cuando entrara todo el mundo estaría mirándola, acosándola a preguntas, pero no, y es que le parecía mentira que el mundo no supiera lo que había pasado en el jardín ¿acaso no había dado vuelta el piso y todo se había vuelto de colores difusos como para ella?

Llegaron donde los Gryffindor, y la profesora le hizo un gesto a Hermione dándole a entender que ya la había visto. La Gryffindor no dejaba de preguntarse que quería la jefa de su casa. Se habían visto en la mañana y ésta no le había dicho nada.

La música que habían estado tocando era más emotiva que la anterior así que todos estaban muy entusiasmados bailando en la pista, mientras la melodía llegaba a su fin, Dumbledore habló anunciando lo que llamó "un importante asunto"

Bien alumnos, primero espero que la estén pasando bien, y que disfruten de las vacaciones de navidad porque realmente se lo merecen

Todos los alumnos rompieron en aplausos, aclamando y vitoreando a su profesor, lo cual Dumbledore respondió con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

Continuó:

Los he interrumpido para anunciarle una decisión que supongo no se esperan. Bueno, desde hace unos meses estamos manejando esta posibilidad, nos hemos reunido el profesorado y hemos tomado un acuerdo.

La tensión en el comedor era increíble. ¿Cuán importante podía ser decisión como para que la anunciaran en un baile?

Bien, hemos decidido entregar el distintivo de Premio Anual

Se hizo un silencio de pocos minutos.

Después de reunirnos el profesorado llegamos a la conclusión unánime de quienes serían. Creo que no será muy difícil saber a quienes hemos escogidos, ya que fueron nombrados mejores alumnos del año por sus notas, pero además han tenido ambos un rendimiento excepcional durante todo el curso. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

Vítores y felicitaciones para ambos fueron elevados por todo el salón.

Hermione no lo podía creer, la habían nombrado Premio Anual, y es que no se lo esperaba, genial. Le sonrió y agradeció a sus compañeros las felicitaciones que le dirigían, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores fue detenida por muchos alumnos, fundamentalmente masculinos que estaban muy solícitos a besarla como felicitación.

Ella como pudo llegó donde los profesores, Dumbledore con una tremenda sonrisa le dio un pequeño trofeo como premio.

Estaba tan ensimismada, le parecía que no era verdad, era una verdadera sorpresa para ella, aunque muy deseada. Y entonces fue que cayó en la cuenta, habían anunciado a otro premio anual. Había estado tan emocionada que no se había dado cuenta. Y era, era... Draco Malfoy

Ahí estaba con una sonrisa característica en él, con un porte totalmente orgulloso, y una pose muy propia de un Malfoy. En que momento había vuelto, no se había fijado, había estado tan entretenida en pensar que había ocurrido y sus instintos asesinos hacia Harry, que no se fijó en su entrada al comedor. Lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, y el mundo volvió a dar vueltas, todo a ser totalmente extraño. Fue como si no hubiera baile, alumnos, no veía los fantasmas revoloteando, solo a él, que parecía haber caído en el mismo estado.

Si, porque Draco Malfoy estaba en igual estado, a él también lo había sorprendido la noticia, aunque lo demostrara menos, ya que su habitual poder y cinismo lo preparaban para cualquier situación, en todo caso estaba seguro de que se lo merecía, quien sino, en verdad ellos dos eran los mejores alumnos de ese entonces en la escuela

Se sorprendió, en cualquier otro momento, su primer pensamiento habría sido que la sangre sucia e impura Granger no se le merecía. Pero es que ahora ya no era nada más que Hermione, su Hermione. Recordó ese beso, daría cualquier cosa por volver a repetirlo, volver a sentir de nuevo a la leona entre sus brazos.

Vio que Dumbledore decía algo así que dejó sus reflexiones, y puso atención.

Bien los felicito, luego de que termine la fiesta, vayan con sus jefes de casa, que le explicarán algunas cosas -Girando hacia el alumnado prosiguió-: bueno, que siga la fiesta.

El resto de la noche transcurrió como se esperaba, algunos alumnos salieron acompañados y no solos como llegaron a la fiesta, otros amanecerían al día siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por la cantidad de cerveza de mantequilla que ingirieron.

Hermione solo podía pensar en lo que le había ocurrido en el jardín, había sido todo justo como ella hubiera querido que fuera, tan…

Sus amigos por demás, en especial Harry no dejaba de decirle lo distraída que estaba, porque no prestaba atención a la conversación. Y es que ella tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, que atender a la disertación de Harry de quien podría ser, "la rubia desconocida que había robado el corazón de Ron", como él se empeñaba en llamarla. Verdad que su amigo tenía un gran corazón, pero es que a veces era más corto que Ron, y eso era mucho decir. (N/a: es decir, que es bien corto)

Ginny parecía hacer el día a costa de las investigaciones de Harry, que había hecho un análisis de todas las rubias de la fiesta, sin llegar a la "difícil" conclusión. Pero Hermione parecía harta de todo eso, y es que cada vez que veía a Harry se acordaba de algo, que no sabía si agradecerle u otra cosa, y definitivamente se inclinaba por la segunda.

Cuando terminó la fiesta se dirigió a ver a McGonagall, que la esperaba en el hall del gran comedor.

Profesora

Sí señorita, felicitaciones, no me esperaba menos de alguien como usted

Gracias profesora

Bien, vamos que le tengo que informar varias cosas.

Caminaron a través de los pasillos, mientras la jefa de Gryffindor comentaba a Hermione sus obligaciones.

Por supuesto que aumentarán sus tareas, además de las obligaciones de prefecta, será usted requerida para muchos trabajos. Se espera un rendimiento tan bueno como el que ha tenido hasta ahora, y aún mejor, aunque no creo que sea un problema para usted

Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa, se veía que la profesora debía estar muy contenta con su nombramiento, después de todo era un reconocimiento para la casa de Gryffindor.

Claro que serán ambos el constante ejemplo para los alumnos, aunque tendrán prerrogativas en las clases, y una atención especializada no dude en recurrir a nosotros si necesita algo, si.

Hermione asintió

Bien, además deberá usted compartir mayores responsabilidades, con Draco Malfoy, el otro premio anual. Ah, se me olvidaba, importante. Se ha abierto de nuevo la sala común para los premios anuales, que ambos compartirán. Vamos hacia allá

No se lo podía creer, tendría una sala común para ella, eso era genial, y con Draco. Ahora si que no sabía si alegrarse o no.

Ahora sería muy difícil olvidarse (aunque esa idea estaba bastante desechada) o por los menos alejarse de él, ¿como podría resistirlo?

Todo se volvía muy confuso para ella, una vez más se repitió que sería mejor pensar en eso luego. Pero estaba conciente, tal vez demasiado, que no podría seguir posponiendo ese asunto por más tiempo, cada vez que lo veía no le podía evadir y sabía que sino lo hacía, terminaría sucediendo lo de hacía momentos.

Se le hacía imposible controlarse cuando estaban cerca, ya no era cuestión de aceptar sus sentimientos y deseos, conocía demasiado bien lo que le pasaba. Sus ansias por Draco Malfoy eran inmensas y no podía negarlo. No había tenido ni fuerzas para escapar de él como se había propuesto, ¿por qué? Porque ella no quiso huir.

Y ella no era de las que caía por que sí, pero con él todo era diferente. Nunca hubiera negado lo "atractivo" que era el Slytherin, por lo menos no a si misma, pero el hecho de que fuera su enemigo y además totalmente petulante, la apartaba de lo que ahora había llegado a sentir, imposible negarlo.

Poco a poco, los argumentos inteligentes, las largas conversaciones, hacían que no pudiera negar lo bien que se veía el rubio en cualquier pose que adoptara. Se sentía tan atraída por él, todo lo que hacía, y decía.

Estaba loca, si, y lo sabía, a quien más se le ocurriría enamorarse de Draco Malfoy, ya no era hora de cuestionarse, sino de encontrar la forma en que podría evitar tropezarse con él, hasta tomar una resolución. No estaba segura de poder evitar tirársele al cuello, si llegaban a estar solos.

Se sorprendió a si misma con sus pensamientos, pero es que su corazón latía tan fuerte, mientras volvía a sentir el extraño calor que la invadió en el jardín.

La sacó de sus meditaciones, la voz de la profesora

Hemos llegado -Anunció

No se había fijado bien que camino habían tomado, por estar demasiado metida en su cavilaciones, ahora que se detenía, podía observar que estaban en ala oeste del castillo, estaba a la misma distancia de todas las casas, pero no en el medio, lo que Hermione agradeció, tendrían un poco de tranquilidad, nada de gente desfilando.

Como en todas las casas, había un cuadro que cubría la que al parecer era la entrada, tenían representados, los escudos de las cuatro casas en cada esquina del cuadro, solo que sobresalían las de Gryffindor y Slytherin, como sabría Hermione luego, por ser ese año las casas con premios anuales. En el centro del cuadro, con muchos coloridos, estaba representado el lago, que parecía tener vida natural.

Cubierto de nieve, justo como en invierno, con todas las alusiones a la navidad, y el agua cubierta por una fina capa de hielo.

En el centro del cuadro dedicándose a armar un pequeño muñeco de nieve, estaba una curiosa, personita, que parecía un hada, pero con muchos aspectos humanos. Se veía realmente angelical, y sonreía en todo momento, ataviada con traje en miniatura, de color blanco, que se confundía con la nieve.

Al ver que frente a ella estaban la alumna y profesora, se giró sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Es ella la nueva premio anual?

Sí -Fue la única respuesta de McGonagall

Felicidades, un placer recibirte, me estaba cansando de no tener compañías

Gracias- Hermione le respondió con otra sonrisa

Bueno, ¿contraseña por favor?

Gobank -Respondió la profesora-. Entremos.

El retrato se abrió, y apareció ante ellos una sala preciosa.

Esta es la sala común. Tiene todo lo que pueden necesitar, incluyendo esa pequeño biblioteca, que puede servirle para sus estudios.

Magnifica, es realmente deslumbrante -Fue lo único que dijo, ya que la habitación era realmente acogedora.

Una chimenea en un rincón de la habitación, decorados de las casas por todo el lugar, pero de manera elegante, sin abrumar el lugar, ya que eran más bien discretas las insignias. Había tres cuadros que revestían las paredes del lugar, recreando de manera magistral lugares de Hogwarts. Algunos sillones, un pequeño diván, una mesa en una esquina de la sala y dos cómodos asiento. Por lo menos a primera vista esto fue lo que logró ver Hermione con su primer análisis, de aquella que sería por el resto del tiempo en Hogwarts su sala común.

La profesora la llamó para enseñarle el resto del lugar

Después de la sala común, había un pasillo, que se dividía en dos, dando paso, a las habitaciones de los premios anuales.

Solo están visibles las de Slytherin y Gryffindor, ya que este año son solo ustedes los premios anuales.

Era bastante fácil reconocer a quién pertenecerían, ya que en las puertas había, una especie de incrustación, que representaba, en la izquierda una serpiente, y en la derecha un león.

Profesora, tendré que ir a buscar mis cosas

No será necesario señorita, los elfos ya las trasladaron.

Ah, gracias

Esa ultima puerta que se ve, al final del pasillo, es el cuarto de baño. Le reitero mis felicitaciones, me tengo que retirar, que el profesor Dumbledore, necesitara ayuda con algunos estudiantes.

Si, gracias profesora

Hermione se despidió y giró el picaporte de la puerta, mientras entraba.

La habitación, era muy cómoda y espaciosa, estaba segura que con algunos arreglos personales estaría perfecta. La cama era bastante grande, tenía unos inmensos doseles de color rojo y estaba impecablemente arreglada, se fijo que su ropa estaba ya colgada en el armario. Una ventana, dejaba entrar la luz de la luna, sin embargo, estaba cerrada herméticamente, y en la habitación lo que se sentía era un agradable calor, debía estar regulada.

Se sentía tan insólitamente alegre, que llegaba a parecer eufórica. Si bien era cierto que extrañaría a sus amigos, el tener aquella habitación resultaría muy conveniente

No solo mejoraría sus estudios, el poder tener absoluta tranquilidad (n/a eso lo veremos) para realizar sus trabajos, sino que además tendría su espacio. Esa era de las cosas que a veces le hacía sentir incomoda en Hogwarts, no negaba que se divertía con sus amigas, pero compartir habitación y mantenerse sujeta a todas las reglas le era muy difícil. Momentos de descansos interrumpidos, la charlatanería constante y el predominio de palabras banales, llegaba a molestarle en ocasiones. Necesitando su espacio, y cierta intimidad que era casi imposible tener.

Sentía una inmensa libertad, al pensar en que se había convertido en Premio anual, y es que ella, siempre luchaba por hacerse valer, y eso era lo representaba, un premio a sus esfuerzos durante años.

Entonces, ahí, acostada sobre su nueva cama, con la cabeza apoyada n la almohada, decidió que aquel era de los mejores días de su vida.

No solo la nombraban premio anual, con un Slytherin lo que era muy singular, y más aun que se alegrara de ellos, sino que abrían la sala común, teniendo una habitación para ella sola. Y lo mejor, la había besado Draco Malfoy, es que no podía creérselo, porque fueron tantos sentimientos en ese momento, que le costaba aceptarlo, y es…

LA HABÍA BESADO, le parecía tan inverosímil, que el pudiera sentir como ella. No era la primera vez, pero anteriormente habían sido especie de roces, un reconocimiento entre ambos. Pero algo había diferente en lo que aconteció en aquel jardín, era el comienzo de algo, por lo menos eso le hizo sentir él.

Ahora que lo pensaba ella estaba poniendo algo de su vida cotidiana por encima de sus estudios, pero aquello era fuera de serie, con solo pensarlo, parecía flotar.

Se durmió mientras rememoraba paso por paso a Draco Malfoy tomándole por la cintura, aunque en su mente el inoportuno de Harry no aparecía. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, antes que Morfeo extendiera su manto y la hiciera sucumbir completamente.

El día siguiente fue bastante agitado, todos partían hacia sus casas, ya que eran las vacaciones de Navidad. Hermione, se levantó temprano y arregló todas sus cosas, salió y bajo a la sala común, se dio cuenta que Draco debía de haber estado, pues habían algunos objetos nuevo, que el día anterior no había visto.

Salió y se dirigió al comedor para ver a sus amigos. Harry se quedaba en el colegio como siempre, y Ron se quedaba acompañarlo. Extrañaría a sus amigos, y le costaba irse, más aun con las cosas que el día anterior habían pasado. Ella iría con sus padres, a quienes había prometido visitar, ansiaba pasar unos días con ellos.

Pudo saber por Lavender que lo comentaba, que Draco se quedaría en el colegio, lo cual no era usual. Era cierto que su padre estaba en Azkaban, pero su madre no, así que ¿Por qué no iba con ella? Bueno, de veras lamentaba irse, tenían demasiadas cosas que aclarar.

Pronto de llamó a los alumnos, que partirían y se les dijo que saldrían en media hora del castillo

Como sus cosas esta ya recogidas, y eran los elfos quienes se encargaban de llevarlas, ella simplemente termino de desayunar, y acompañada por sus dos amigos, salió del castillo.

Adiós Hermione, te vamos a extrañar- Le dijo Harry

Es cierto

Yo también a ustedes, pero el tiempo pasa volando…

Cuídate, que no es momento para estar haciendo locuras -Y como siempre, que hablaba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el rostro de Harry se oscureció.

Hermione, les dio una sonrisa a sus amigos, y subió a la carroza

Entonces pensó que había algo muy importante que no había hecho, o más bien, que alguien faltaba en ese momento

Abrió la ventanilla y mira hacia fuera. Ahí, recostado en un árbol, a la sombra, estaba él, mirándola, con sus manos entre los bolsillos del pantalón, con su aire de arrogancia y superioridad, como era usual. Pero ella, solo ella notaba algo distinto, y es que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Solo atinó a sonreírle, pero no como momentos antes a sus amigos, porque esa venía de un lugar mucho más profundo en su corazón

Si los estudiantes hubieran estado atentos, desechando las conversaciones y despedidas que sostenían, habría notado, la sonrisa que tenía abarcaba los labios del rey Slytherin, la más sincera que le nacía en años, y que hacía que Hermione solo lograra pensar en eso durante el resto del viaje.

**Fin del capítulo**

_Bueno, capítulo terminado, me encanta decir esto, se siente un alivio, jeje, aunque me dura bien poco, porque enseguida ustedes me recuerdan que tengo que seguiré el próximo, yo no me quejo eh, jeje, mientras me manden rr para recordármelo, yo feliz, eh._

_Ahora voy aclarar varias cosas que me han preguntado, y es mejor, hacerlo de modo general._

_Próximo capitulo, les digo lo mismo de siempre, este lo subí rápido el próximo no se, comienza (de nuevoL) mis pruebas, así que ya veremos._

**ACLARACIONES**:

**Lucius Malfoy:** Creo que todas quieren saber qué voy a hacer con él, bueno, solo decirles, que pronto aparecerá, pero tenemos algunos capítulos por medio, en que permanecerá tranquilo, eh. Solo que si leyeron el ff, bien, y recuerdan el principio (que a mi de vez en cuando se me olvida, jeje, parecen siglos desde que empecé), sabrán que es inminente su aparición.

_**Ron y…:**_bueno, creo que es mássss que lógico quien es, pero bueno, solo decirle, que esta relación no será seguida, es totalmente de segundo plano, sin que nadie se moleste, pero es solo trasfondo, en la historia. La de Harry y ginny la seguí pero por otras razones, esencialmente este ff es para draco y hermione, que fue lo que me propuse, así que será solo una relación de trasfondo.

**Extensión del ff:** bueno, otra pregunta que me han hecho algunas de ustedes, la verdad, y eso ustedes lo sabe este ff no está escrito, pero su final esta formulado por mí hace tiempo. No se los capítulos exacto, pero pasará los 20, no creo que pase los 30, de todas maneras, ya veremos. Todo depende de mi musa, que yo no diría esta en buenas condiciones, así que hay que esperar a ver por lo que le da.

Casi siempre les pongo una canción, pero hoy les pondré un poema.

**Poema del Renunciamiento**

**Autor: José Ángel Buesa**

Pasarás por mi vida, sin saber que pasaste

Pasaras en silencio, por mi amor

Y al pasar fingiré una sonrisa

Como el dulce contraste del dolor de quererte

_Y jamás lo sabrás_

Soñaré con el nácar virginal de tu frente

Soñaré con tus ojos de esmeralda del mar

Soñaré con tus labios desesperadamente

Soñaré con tus labios

_Y jamás lo sabrás_

Quizás pases con otro que te diga al oído

Esas frases que nadie como yo te dirá

Y ahogando para siempre mi amor inadvertido

Te amaré más que nunca

_Y jamás lo sabrás _

Y si algún día una lágrima denuncia mi tormento

El tormento infinito que te debo ocultar

Te diré sonriente "no es nada ha sido el viento"

Me enjugaré la lágrima

_Y jamás lo sabrás_

ATTE:Lara

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

11/3/04


	17. Vacaciones

**Nota:**_ Buenas, las respuestas a los rr y las amplias notas mías;), las pondré al final. Por el formato del fic._

_Antes de que leen al capitulo, solo advertirles, les puede decepcionar, es un capitulo totalmente de "transición", marca el final de algo y el comienzo de algo, más tal vez no lo note. Eso si es un capitulo muy personal, espero que lo disfruten, porque en general me gusta como quedó._

**El orgullo de un Malfoy**

D/Hr «La vida es desierto y oasis, nos derriba, nos lastima, nos enseña, nos convierte en protagonista de nuestras propias historias»

* * *

Disclaimer: Exactamente lo mismo de todos los capítulos anteriores 

**Capitulo 17: Vacaciones**

Infierno, tal vez dulce y placentero por sus padres pero definitivamente un infierno, es la única forma que encuentro para catalogar su tiempo fuera de Hogwart.

Simplemente esa palabra definiría su estadía fuera de Hogwart, un limbo, en el que la añoranza, la espera y la melancolía hicieron presa de ella.

¿Triste?

No, no podría decir que estuviera triste, simplemente la nostalgia había hecho mella. Una necesidad imperiosa de volver al colegio, que se había convertido en mi rutina, mi vida.

No siempre había sido así, los primeros años en él, la añoranza por sus padres, sus cosas y su "espacio", habían podido con ella. Pero el tiempo había logrado sanar esas heridas, y hacer de su estancia en aquel lugar reinante de magia, muy placentera, era sin duda "su lugar"

A ello habían contribuido sus dos amigos, Ron y Harry, los momentos compartidos, todas aquellas aventuras, la preocupación, y el cariño que se tenían, aún cuando era los tres muy diferentes, un grupo heterogéneo, se diría.

Días pasados sin tener un objetivo, simplemente viviendo de ensoñaciones.

Sin un motivo, con el simple fin de la formulación de preguntas y el intento de resolver los enigmas que le planteaba su corazón, siempre sobre la misma persona.

Cumpliendo con ceremonias, con la parte de su familia a la que solo veía en momentos de celebraciones, la navidad era uno de ellos. Alguna que otra alegría, por la visita de quienes fueron en algún momento compañeros de juegos en la infancia, maravillándose de lo mucho que pasaba el tiempo.

En ocasiones hastiada de las conversaciones que se limitaban a rememorar los tiempos vividos, y complejas etiquetas, que generalmente le molestaban.

Los íntimos momentos pasados con sus padres eran los mejores recuerdos que se llevaba, bromas, anécdotas y la constante preocupación maternal, la hacían sentir muy bien.

Con todo lo "diferente" que podría resultar Hermione, cuyo comportamiento distaba tanto del marcado por la sociedad, o más bien por la degeneración de la misma, en la cual las mujeres son vistas solo como "objetos", con conversaciones monotemáticas y un nivel intelectual bajo, no podía evitar sentir como una bruja adolescente.

Hermione era todo lo opuesto a lo que veía a su alrededor, interesada por todos aquellos temas que podrían enriquecer sus conocimientos en cualquier aria, pero salida del básico encasillamiento "ropas, pinturas, y chicos" designadas para las jóvenes de su edad.

A pesar de todo eso, no se veía libre, de la inseguridad y los problemas típicos de la misma. Y ante los peligros que presagiaban lo sincero de su pasión, no podía evitar sentir no solo una profunda angustias sino también lamentarse y caer en ese estado en el que no llegas a saber si deseas gritarle al mundo, o solamente ser abandonada en la más inmensa soledad.

Sin embargo esta confusión podía llegar a ser incluso adorable, porque le hacía mantenerse en un mundo, donde solo había cabida, para una versátil serpiente.

Es cierto que los recuerdos dulces la llevaban de vuelta a los primeros días del curso, rememorando fundamentalmente cada momento en cierto jardín durante el último baile.

¿Porque negarlo? No era tiempo de eso, unos ojos grises la acompañaron en los sueños durante ese tiempo.

Vagaba por la casa cual fantasma en busca de una verdad.

Sus pensamientos envueltos en una niebla, pero de la que no querría concientemente escapar.

Las vueltas incontables en las noches sobre el lecho, el insomnio únicamente mitigado por la agradable imagen de Draco Malfoy sonriendo a la salida del colegio. La busca de sueños en los que se volvía sencillamente perfecto, caballero de brillante armadura como en las más románticas novelas (que en otro momento calificaría de cursi), dispuesto a luchar contra lo peor rival solamente por el ideal, amor.

Ella no era una persona dada a esperar, el ansiar un día determinado o un momento la volvía literalmente loca, provocando un insoportable estado de ansiedad.

Ni siquiera las cartas constantes de Ron y Harry, relatándole sus peripecias, y nuevas aventuras, lograban tranquilizarla. En una de ellas, sus amigos le contaban lo extraño que les parecía que Malfoy no hubiera ido de vacaciones a su mansión. Fundamentalmente le llamo la atención, que según la descripción que dieron ellos sobre su comportamiento, no había estado muy diferente a de Hermione, totalmente tristón y nostálgico, alejado de las reuniones o actividades, incluso con total reserva para los de su casa, que según podían apreciar, parecían "preocuparse".

Ahora se sentía realmente contenta.

Por fin habían terminado el tiempo lejos de hogwart, y ya se encontraba sentada en el tren rumbo al castillo.

Se había despedido de sus padres, que ya se habían acostumbrado a las largas separaciones, aunque siempre la angustia se hacía presente en el rostro, de ellos.

El vagón en el que viajaba, había pocas personas, así que el compartimiento era para ella sola. Suponía que el "terror" en el que se veía sumido la comunidad mágica desde la reaparición del Lord, era la causa por la que la mayoría de los estudiante permanecían en el colegio, denominado como el lugar más seguro, gracias a lo protección de Albus Dumbledore. La mayoría de los estudiantes que había acudido a las vacaciones de navidad eran de origen muggle. ¡Que irónico¿No se suponía que era los sangres sucia quienes debía cuidarse, al parecer eran los que decidían enfrentar el peligro.

Hacía unos minutos se había visto obligada a cerrar la ventanilla, por la que se colaba un fuerte aire. En un principio había sido una sensación agradable la que producía sobre sus sentidos, pero la rapidez con que viajaba el vehículo de conjunto con el frío que trasmitía aquel viento, fueron creando una atmósfera áspera.

Cuando pequeños copos de nieves llegaron hasta la mano de Hermione se vio forzada a cerrarla, ya que la temperatura descendía vertiginosamente.

Se volvió a colocar junto a Crookshanks mientras lo acariciaba con una mano y con la otra sostenía un libro, en el que se volvió a sumir.

En esa posición, cómodamente recostada sobre el asiento había permanecido durante al menos 30 minutos, al final de los cuales se desperezó un poco, el término de la lectura la volvía a traer a la realidad. Guardó el escrito, y volvió acomodarse, esta vez más cerca de la ventanilla.

Estaba anocheciendo, el negro característico de la noche, inundaba el cielo casi en su totalidad, y una tímida luna asomaba, perfilándose para alumbrar el tiempo que duraran las sombras.

Una temperatura agradable había alcanzado el vagón, se sentía mucha más cómoda en él, creyó que seguramente le habrían practicado algún hechizado al tren para mantener un ambiente cálido.

Afloraba lentamente ante sus ojos, el imponente castillo de Hogwart, el bosque prohibido, el campo de quiddich, y se dejaba ver un tramo de lo que era el inmenso lago. Era una vista maravillosa, pero que además la llenaba de una alegría plena.

El tren fue deteniendo la marcha paulatinamente cuando hubo llegado al andén, en el cual los estudiantes fueron bajando para ser transportados el tramo que quedaba en las carrozas del colegio.

Unos 15 minutos después Hermione se encontraba traspasando las imponentes puertas, que luego del paso de todos los estudiantes se cerraba estridentemente.

La profesora McGonagall se encontraba esperándolos.

—Espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes vacaciones, ahora serán acompañados a su salas comunes.

Todos se dispusieron a llegar a sus casas, mientras Hermione era detenida por hermione.

— Buenas noches señorita

— Buenas noches profesora.

— ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? Espero que bien

— Si, muy bien — le respondió de forma casi imperceptible

— Mire aquí tiene el programa de sus tareas como prefecta y premio anual.

Hermione tomó el papel que le ofrecía, y se despidió de la profesora.

Esa eran de las cosas que extrañaba de Hogwart, todo el alo de misterio que mantenía, entre místico y…

Todo parecía rememorar épocas que se habían perdido en el mundo muggle.

El silencio en los corredores, los colosales cuadros, una intensa bruma en el aire, acompañada por la magia presente en todo en aquel castillo, no dejaba de transmitir un sentimiento especial, inigualable.

Marchaba por los corredores, mientras se abría su paso el castillo. Aquel olor a humedad, el rancio fresco de las paredes denotando el paso de los años imposible de detener, el murmullo de la vida despertando en cada recoveco, las historias que permanecían grabadas sobre las piedras cubiertas de moho por el paso del tiempo, en general aquel ambiente, cubierto de un bálsamo que desataba sus sentidos, provocando un extraño placer.

Ahora, mientras apreciaba entre sus manos aquel pliego, mientras lo acariciaba y sentía la textura especial que solo se podían encontrar en el mundo mágico, aquel recuerdo a los papiros egipcios, junto con la época medieval, siempre escritos con la más excelente tinta, la hacían simplemente volar, se sentía de nuevo en su mundo, aquel del que verdaderamente, era parte.

Ya había llegado a la sala común de los premios anuales que encontró vacía. Ligeros cambios se podían apreciar en pieza, nada muy significativo, solamente el saber que a diferencia de hacía unas semanas, cuando ella la encontró impecable, ahora denotaba la convivencia de ser humano en ella. Algunos útiles de trabajo, y lo que más le llamo la atención, una camisa que con descuido parecía haber sido abandonada en un pequeño sofá o diván, en una esquina de la habitación.

Con cierto recelo, por temor a ser descubierta se acerco a la prenda, que tomó entre sus manos, y llevo a nariz, aspirando el agradable olor que desprendía

Cualquiera diría que era un gesto realmente tonto, y sin ningún sentido, pero cuando solo puedes pensar en una persona, que se vuelve el principio y fin de todo para ti, entonces después de semanas deseando su presencia, el simple hecho de inhalar un poco de su aroma se vuelve lo más significativo del mundo.

Su esencia, era inconfundible. Todas las personas poseen un aroma específico, que es el resultado de una mezcla, que termina identificándonos. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, aunque solo ahora se ponía a pensar en eso. La fragancia que desprendía Draco era muy peculiar, una liga, en la que tenía que ver un perfume que al parecer usaba.

Cuando había estado cerca de hombres había podido sentir sus aromas, y generalmente eran bastantes descuidados en cuanto a eso. Draco era todo lo contrario, siempre cuidando su aspecto, y entre ellos manteniendo esa aroma tan personal, y que tanto le gustaba. Era una mezcla entre cítrico, y algún perfume muy caro pero no escandaloso, simplemente muy agradable. Todo aquello daba un aroma realmente delicioso e hipnotizante, le recordaba el olor de los bebe, solo que más fuerte, una liga entre lo dulce y lo amargo, realmente perfecta, al menos muy placentero.

Aparto la prenda, volvía su sentido común.

Subió a su habitación, y mientras a lo lejos veía la del su compañero, iluminada por una tenue luz. Pensó que tal vez podría ir y hablarle.

No, no le pareció oportuno, no sabría como reaccionar, era mejor esperara a que todo sucediera solo, sin forzarlo.

Entro a su pieza, y se sentó sobre su cama, analizando si era la mejor decisión. Sin pensar que en la otra habitación, ante el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, un rubio se cuestionaba si hablar o no, con ella, momento en el que había pensado durante todas las vacaciones.

Hermione suspirando, se recostó sobre la cama, de la que caían en grandes pliegues los doseles. Miró el pergamino que todavía sen encontraba en sus manos, y se dedicó a analizar que le deparaban sus obligaciones en el nuevo día.

Su sorpresa se mezclo con alegría, y deposito el papel en la pequeña mesa que se situaba al lado de su cama

Antes de cerrar los ojos y ceder al cansancio del día, se dijo hablando con su musa imaginaria

Mañana comienzan las rondas- Murmuró

**Fin del capitulo**

_Seguro me van a matar, pero extrañamente a mi me gusto como quedo, así que o mando así mismo_

_Bueno, esta vez no me demore tanto, eh, solo un mes, un poco menos. Realmente estoy agobiada por la escuela, y no tengo vacaciones hasta julio, por lo que debo cogerlo con mucha calma, jeje_

_Ahora** AGRADECERLES**,no puedo creerlo, llegamos a los 200, no se imaginan lo feliz que me puse. Ahora los cuento para los 300, jeje, creen que lleguemos, Cris dice que si, que me trace de meta los 500, jeje_

_Por cierto la ganadora es…. Conuli, que fue el rr 200, gracias (eso sonó a anuncio publicitario, jeje)_

**Respuesta a rr**

_Bien, jeje 29 rr en el capi, gracias porque aunque solo me ponga una línea, yo los aprecio muchoo, y no saben lo bien que me hace saber que hay gente por ahí que me lee, jeje._

**Pájaro de Fuego: **Hola que tal, como estás, que happy me puso saber de ti, que no te veía hace algunos capis. Pues yo ya leí tu nuevo capi, me encanto voy a dejarte un rr ahora, sip, claro que me paso, ya sabes queme gusta mucho. Pues mira tu, que me sorprendiste mucho, porque acaba de subir el capi nuevo, y una hora después llego tu rr, jeje, me acuerdo que rapidez. Pues lamento haberte decepcionado en el capi, porque quería acción, eh, pero que todavía no toca, (conciencia: shiss, cállate, que no podes decir nadaaa), jeje. Besos grandes para ti, espero saber pronto, de ti. Chau, me dejas rr si podes claro, jeje.

**Lady Lathenia: **Holaaa, me encanta saber que te hago un poquito feliz con los capis que subo, creo que con este capi a quien menos temo decepcionar es a ti, porque al igual que a mi te gustan los capis oscuros, jeje. Ehm, no te puedo decir nada sobre esas cosas, pero me encanta saber lo que piensas del fic, genial, te digo, disfruto leyendo tus análisis. De veras que no tengo palabras para expresar como me siento, cuando leo lo que me pones, fundamentalmente el ultimo rr, jeje, ha sido tan emotivo, que me tuvo súper metida en el. Y ahora mientras avanzo en la lectura, para responderte es decir lo leí hace casi un mes, y mira me vuelves a emocionar, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el que de vez en cuando te digan cosas así, es decir, que no escribo por gusto, que verdaderamente llega. Espero que este también te guste, digamos que me ha salido un poco extraño para lo que las tengo acostumbradas, pero como les dije es muyy personal, a salido de algún lugar en mí, jeje te hizo reir lo de querer asesinar a Harry, jeje, pues simplemente salio eso. El otro día hablaba con goi y le decía que tengo que plantearme escribir humor, ese sería un verdadero reto para mi, que todo lo que escribo es lo contrario, jeje, también es el estado de mi corazoncito, jeje, me hara falta más alegría, pero yo no soy de esa naturaleza, jeje. Pues yo te considero a ti una persona genial, pero además muy especial. Si te gon que estar más segura de mi misma, no pienses que en las demás cosas de la "vida", soy muyy segura, pero a la hora de escribir, no me gusta nada. Bueno que le vamos a hacer. Besos espero un rr, sip, que son los tuyos de los que más me gustan. besos

**Sra Malfoy: **Bienvenida, gracias, jeje, me alegro que te gustara. No sabes la alegría queme da, cuando alguien me dice que leías mi fic, de antes me hace pensar que son más la personas que lo leen aparte de las queme dejan rr. Eso si agradezco mucho, saber tus opiniones que ayudan mucho, aunque se diga que no, fundamentalmente con la moral, jeje. Besos y si podes dejarme un nuevo rr, me pondrás muyy contenta, jeje

**Paula: **te has cambiado el nick?. Bueno, jeje no esta mal, mi asesinita. Primero que nada si no me dejas la dire, entonces soy yo la que te amenazo, eh, digo el ff que empezaste con afri, lo quiero. Bueno pues todas me asustan, pero principalmente la del virus y las velas, la 1 porque no se que me haga si se rompe definitivamente este cacharro, y la otro uhm, creo en los pensamientos, jeje. Pues si, se pueden sustituir los capis sin eliminar los rr, en la parte de abajo cuando subes los capis, ves que dice para hacerlo, cualquier cosa me dices. Pues verás que los cambios son pocos, gramaticales, y de formato, nada más. Aquí esta el capi, espero no te decepcione, eh. Besos

**Jazz: **Bienvenido/a, me alegra saber que leas la historia, y más aunque te guste. Pues i fue un paso importante en el ff, es decir en su relación. Me dejas un rr, y me dices que te pareció este?. Besos, cuídate

**Golo: **buenas, felicidades, un poco atrasadas, pero bueno. Mira que aquí es igual, soy cubana, es cierto que en otros lados, se celebran los 16, 18 o… Pero casi siempre son los 15, pues muchas felicidades. Me acuerdo que cuando cumplí los mío, aquello fue un alborto, jeje, terminé con un manojos de nervios, y eso que no los baile como algunas lo han, hecho baile los de una amiga, y aquello fue…Imagínate me asombro mucho que un día tan especial andarás leyendo, esta cosa que yo llamo ff, jeje, deberás gracias por el honor, ojala y te haya hecho bien leerlo, jeje. Besos, y me dejas comentario, sip.

**Gabi: **hola mi hermanita, que tal estás?. Espero que bien, jeje. Pues que con el otro ff tenme paciencia, porque entre que no tengo tiempo, ni ganas, lo he estado dejando, y bueno, he determinado que escribiré el próximo capi cuando tenga ganas, jeje, así que tu olvídate de ese, sip, aunque no te preocupes que lo terminaré, jeje. te digo, espero que me perdones porque me tengo que pasar por tus ffs, pero son tantos ff por los que tengo que pasar, eso sin contar que tengo demasiadas obligaciones, no se de donde saco tiempo para escribir, jeje, así que solo discúlpame si demoro, por fis, me siento culpable por ello. Pues mi inspiración hace conmigo lo que le da la gana, así que No me hago responsable por este capi, eh, que no se de donde salio, jje. Besos linda, y rr

**Nimi: **Nada más se me ocurre decirte **Gracias, **deberás me encantaron eso rr, 4, eres oficialmente quien me ha mandado más rr en un capi, jeje, no sabes como me alegraron, pero además, como contribuiste a llegar a los 200, me dio mucha gracias ver que por poco eres tu, ejje, conuli se te adelanto, jeje

La una de la madrugada, jeje, a mi también me da por leer a esas hora, pero solo las cosas que me gustan de veras, así que gracias por el desvelo, jeje. Suerte tuve yo de conocerte, jeje, todo empezó por el ff de Gabi, eh, jeje. te gusto la poesía, ese es mi poeta preferido, jeje. Bueno si quieres en el foro te explico como se publica acá, eh?. Bueno besos

**Candysue: **Hola, que bien tenerte de regreso, pensé que habías abandonado el ff, jeje. Pues tu fájate con mi musa por el capi, que no es culpa mía, eh (cara de cordero degollado, jeje). Pues creo que cuando más serán 30 capi, no creo que me pase. Bueno voy a esperar un nuevo rr, sip. Besos

**Sandra: **te gusto el poema, bien, jeje, claro que no me importa, a ver si copio otra a la compu, para ponérselo, jeje. Me encanto tu definición del capi, soñador, me decís que tal este? Es muy importante. Creo que he hecho que le cojan tremenda rabia a ron y Harry, jeje. Me parto de la risa, así que yo pienso mal, jeje, me parece que no, así que calor en la habitación. Pues mira que ahora se complicara eso de la sala común, haber que te parece. Ya estoy bien de lo de la operación, ahora solo que tengo un hueco, que sanara con el tiempo, poco a poco, ya no duele de todas formas, surte que me opero el mejor, jeje, que sino, no me dejo.

Pues claro que tiene que aparecer Lucius, jeje, no obstante, decirte que me gusta mucho ese personaje, aunque de una forma diferente a Draco, claro, jeje. Pues no creo que me ponga a hacer uno para el 7, no soy dada a hacer continuaciones. Rara vez las segundas parte salen buenas, jeje. Pero no te preocupes que tendrás para leer, no pienso abandonar este mundo, cuando termine con este me dedico a otro, si quieres leer algo, pásate por el perfil, tengo otro ff, me hago publicidad, jeje. Bueno pues a estudiar, al igual que yo, jeje. Besos

**Conuli: **Hola, ya leíste lo que ponía antes, jeje, me alegro mucho que hayas sido tu, jeje, espero te haya gustado el capi, me encanto esa nueva frase para describir el capi, jeje. El poema te gusto, te recomiendo al autor es mi poeta preferido, aunque a veces lo acusan de comercial, a mi verdaderamente me encanta, jeje Es el ff preferido de tu hermana, que orgullo que tengo, jeje, por que no le decís a tu hermana que me deja un rr, aunque se pequeñito, jeje. Pues ojala y le siga gustando, y por supuesto que se haga otra fans, jeje. Me gusta mucho Shrek, mi personaje preferido es el burro precisamente, aunque me encanta el gato en la 2, y .. me gustan muchos, jeje. Esa peli le encanta a mi hermanito y la he visto mil veces, las dos partes, jeje, se pasa el día viéndolas, jeje. Gracias, por lo de que soy un sol, sabes que no me llamo Lara no, pues mi nombre significa, en español, sol o reina del sol, jeje tendrás algo que ver, ni caso, que estoy chifladita, jeje. Besos linda, un rr plis

**Aryhers boot: **Bienvenido/a, me alegro que te guste, mira un Nuevo capi, asi que me dejas otro rr?. Besos

**Aless:** Buenas, si ya se que me quieres matar por el capi anterior y supongo que por este, pero son necesarios, de veras, por lo menos yo no creo que Herm se le tirara al cuello a Draco, ni que el sentiría algo especial por ella si fuera así no crees, jeje, a veces hay que tener paciencia (conciencia. Mira quien habla, yo: ssish a callar)Jeje, a mi si me gusta la pareja de Harry con Gin, aunque mi idea de la pelirroja es mucho más fuerte que la del libro, y por supuesto no se parece en nada a la peli, ahí me parece que Ginny es medio tonta, jeje. Bueno me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero un nuevo rr. Besos

**Yinse: **Bienvenida, me alegro mucho que te guste. Bueno falta para que se termine, pero creo que no habrá problema con mandártelo, será un placer. Mientras me gustaría contar con tus opiniones, ojala y puedas. Besos

**Mariana: **Bienvenida, que bien, jeje nueva lectora, los 16 de un tirón? jeje, pues mira que tienes paciencia, porque si fuera yo lo dejo en el 1, jeje. Na, a mi me encanta leer los ff largo, me parece mejor, aunque a veces me da pereza. Gracias por lo halago, inmerecidos, claros. Bueno para saber lo que pasa tienes que leer. Ojala y puedas mandarme rr para saber que te parece. Besos

**Terry Moon: **Buenas preciosa, pues tienes que cumplir la promesa, al menos un rr por capi, eh que de veras me he acostumbrado.Primero que nada antes que se me olvide, en ultimo rr que te mande, te deje el correo mío, porque no me ha dejado añadirte, a ver si a ti te deja, eh. Me agrado saber que te gusto el capi, no me había percatado pero es cierto que es de los más alegres que he escrito, no se si el más, pero es cierto que quedo bastante alegre, jeje, te entretuvo, genial. La verdad que espontáneo es buena definición, porque lo cierto es que salio bastante natural, no con mucho trabajo, al igual que este, aunque contra este ultimo atento mi falta de tiempo, que me persigue, que le vamos a hacer. Me alegra que saber que pienses bien, jeje, te digo que no creo que queden bien, pero hay que admitir que me salen mejor, porque me voy acostumbrando, y espero poco a poco poder sentirme mejor, para que queden mas naturales. Ya esto bien de la operación, gracias por preguntar linda, parece que fueron años, aunque creo que nunca se me va a olvidar, es de los peores dolores que he pasado en mi vida, si las muelas duelen (nunca he tenido que pasar por eso), los cordales el doble, porque son más grande y más fuerte, además que te tienen que picar, jeje, y darte punto, en general pésimo. Jaja, empacharme, jeje, no, gracias a dios, eso si unas cuantas libritas eh subido, y yo que no soy de constitución delgada sino lo contrario, eso es una agonía, jeje. No te preocupes que el insecticida lo pienso guardar contigo, jeje, así que vas a estar aquí por buen tiempo, a no ser que te ahuyenten capis como este, jeje. Besos linda, espero por un rr. Chau

**Veronica: **jeje, Bienvenida, eres la 2 persona que me dice que le hice llorar, jeje, lo que realmente me halaga, y es que a mi son raras las ocasiones que eso me pasa, por lo que considero que realmente te tiene que gustar, jeje. Eres del foro? Que nick usas allá?', jeje, soy curiosa, te lo había dicho, jeje. Bueno no voy escribiendo en la marcha todo en mi cabecita, jeje, en ella el próximo capi esta casi completo, solo queme cuesta sentarme jjeje. Pues espero que me dejes un rr en este capi, sip, por fis, jeje, cuando viene un nuevo lector, y en el nuevo capi no me deja rr, me pone triste porque pienso que no el gusto. Voy a esperarte, jeje. Besos

**Lesly: **Hola Lesly, disculpa que se haya demorado mi respuesta, ya nos pondremos en contacto, para referirte lo que entre todas hemos decidido. ATTE: Lara

**Cristhine: **Hola que agradable sorpresa seguir teniendo tus mensajitos por aca, jeje, me pone muy feliz, de veras. Pues ya estoy bien, de la operación, gracias por la preocupación. Pues soy muy mala, jeje, que sino te dejo picada después no entra a leer, eh. Pues te aviso, que esto va con calma, asi que paciencia conmigo, eh, jeje, que se lo que se siente, pero no es lo mismo cuando eres tu la que escribes, jeje. Bueno besos, ya no vemos

**Danielle: **Buenas, jeje, gracias por pasarte te lo agradezco mucho. Me alegra que te guste, pues estoy tratando de hacerlo mejor, la verdad es que me suelto más para escribir, y es más fácil, jeje, le cojo la vuelto.Harry y Draco "solos"tal vez entiendo mal, pero no me gustan los slash, no escribo sobre eso. Si te refieres, a una pelea, no se, pues, jeje, ya leíste el capi, todavía no es tiempo de eso XD, jeje. Besos espero un rr, eh, chau

**Lizzi: **creo que vas a ser feliz por el nombre eh, jeje, ya me acostumbrare, aunque no entiendo porque no te gusta el otro, eh) Holaaaaaaaaa, ahora cuando me disponía a contestarte vi los mensajes últimos que me dejaste. De veras te digo que tengo unas ganas inmensas de que se acabe de arreglar ese dichoso aparato, te digo nunca pensé que podría hacer una amistad tan buena por Internet, jeje, hace dos años creía al igual que mucha gente ahora, que por Internet todo era malo, eje, y es que lo único que hablan es sobre las cosas malas que pasan. Así que yo los hago sufrir, y lo extraño es que no, jeje, de veras que eres única. Pero además no eres tu la que me enseñaste la teoría de que los personajes hacen de nosotros lo que quieren, así que yo no soy responsable eh. Jeje, pues i para soportarse entre otras cosas están los amigos, así que como ya somos amigas te toca, eh.

No es que me río sola, es que cuando eres tu la que cuenta entonces si me río sola, jeje. Pues si hay muchas cosas que no quiero para, mi solo que también hay muchas que si, es que aprecio la belleza, y más la masculina, excepto cuando me gusta mucho alguien me vuelvo ciega, y no se ni que le veo, jeje. Visto desde ese punto es cierto, necesitamos de que burlarnos, jeje, sino que haríamos.

Jaja, me parto de la risa ya ves, así que tu príncipe azul se equivoco de camino, jeje, pues yo creo que el mío ni el camino cogió, que le vamos a hacer. Has ido a Paris? Digo porque dices que viste la catedral de Notre Dame, jeje, que lujo, algún día cumpliré el sueño, es de los países que más me gustaría visitar. Pues para mí viajar es tan bien muy relajante, me encanta conocer y además, generalmente es muy... Liberador. Envidfio tu independencia, yo pues que todavía estoy soy totalmente ligada a mi maa, que es con quien vivo, y te digo a veces me pone.., cree que tengo 10 años, pero bueno. Pues ya estas orgullosa porque te parafraseo, como lo del Ferrari, me encanta, jeje. Oye creo que de veras te caigo bien, jeje, porque mira que pones roja, jeje, no soy tan buena, tengo un carácter de mil demonios, y me sulfuro por anda, a veces me acusan de creída, y generalmente tengo la autoestima muy baja, puedo seguir pero te cansarías de mi defectos, jeje

Novia de Tom, sippp, ojala, jeje, me encanta él. Jeje, que divinidad de chico conociste, pues no te preocupes nno eres la única que conozco que sufre de amigas egocéntricas, te digo tengo una amiga que entre sus defectos, ese es uno de los mejores, cuando ella no es el centro de la atención hace algo por serlo. Por ejemplo, me llamo la atención un chico de mi cole, de un año más que yo, ella sabe que no me gusta nadie más del cole, no les veo nada, y le tiene que gustar el mismo chico, total queme desencante yo, y cuando lo veo ya no es igual, digo eso una amiga no lo hace. Y mi mejor amiga que no se lleva con ella, andamos todas juntas pro mí, jeje, se la come porque le cae re mal, algun día te cuento mejor, jeje

Bueno besos linda, estoy muy ansiosa por saber de ti, por fis regresa, jeje. Chau

**_Ana: _**Hola linda, jeje, pues sip, 200, rr, jeje, que me puso refeliz, ya lo sabes. Pues simples pero hermosas palabras, que agradezco en el alma, y una vez más te digo que no la merezco. Sabes que me acorde de ti hace un rato, estaban anunciando un video de Melendi, y el mismo presentador, dijo que muchas personas decían que había copiado a Estopa, aunque solo su estilo, me ha molestad más, y eso no es suficiente? No se es que hasta la forma en que canta me lo recuerda, solo que una copia re mala, jeje. Bueno besos

**_Cris: _**Buenas, tarde sip, jeje, como siempre, pero una vez más vale la pena esperara, y te digo te regaño, te pido que me lo mandes y luego me dejas muyy contenta, jeje. Gracias por las felicitaciones

Estoy rojita, me has comparado con dos de mis ídolos, jeje, inalcanzables para mi, creo que literalmente se te ha zafado un tobillito mientras escribías y por eso me comparabas con Lira y Monik, no que va, de veras tenias que estar muy mal. Me alegra mucho saber que le tienes cariño al fic, jeje, yo te tengo cariño a ti, jeje. Imagínate quien no se queda embobada con un beso de Draco, eh, yo si que mato a Harry, jeje. Pues a veces me parece que se me va la mono, con lo dulce que pongo a Draco en este fic, jeje, por eso trato sutilmente que haya cambios. Pues te digo, te gusta lso pensamiento de ellos, jeje. No se hay capis en que los diálogos me salen espontáneos, a veces son las descripciones, pero lo que más me gusta escribir son precisamente los diálogos interiores, tratar de plasmar sentimientos, es verdaderamente titánico, pero lo encuentro además divertido. Jje, sabes que me he dado cuenta que me inspiro al final de cada capi, jeje por que será? Las escenas que más me gustan son esas. Bueno estos capis son necesarios, sería mentira pensar que en el mundo solo están ellos, y son sus únicas obligaciones, además yo creo que son esas cosas las que acerca a las personas, ehm, no puedo decir más. Jeje, tendré que felicitar a Ali, jeje. Bueno besos, y yo también me alegro de poder hablar contigo por el msn, jeje. Besos

**_Monik: _**Hola, mi linda amiguita, de veras que no sabes el placer que me da ver tus opiniones, pero además saber que te gustan las cosas que escribo. De veras que creo son inmerecidos todos tus halagos, y si los demás que me dicen me parece que son exagerados, de ti simplemente me parecen sin fundamentos es que simplemente me gusta tanto tu forma de escribir, que no puedo imaginar que te guste este fic, en realidad. Trato de que los capis sean mejor, en realidad lo que pasa es que son más espontáneos, más míos, jeje. Ahora, si tengo que hacerte una pregunta tu intención es que ponga roja y me de un ataque de vanidad, jeje, agradezco que confíes tanto en mi, jeje. Bueno yo te digo recibir rr de gente que admiro tanto como a ti es lo que me hace seguir escribiendo, jeje. Bueno me voy yendo que tengo que publicar esto, jeje. Besos linda. Se me olvidaba ahora mientras te respondo, es porque he dejado un momento La casa de los espíritus, porque tenia que mandar esto de una vez, ahora seguiré, ya he llegado casi a la mitad del libro, definitivamente ella es magnifica, entra en mis escritoras favoritas, genial.

PD: es que con el 2 rr me dejaste picada, porque pones rs, en la firma, jeje

**_Becky: _**Bienvenida, jeje, pues paciencia, eh, solo te digo que seguro el próximo capi te gusta más que este, según tu gusto jeje. Besos

_**Fin de los rr**_

_Bueno termine_

_Este grupo hace poco supe de él, y hace menos conocí sus canciones, realmente vale la pena. Es que me encanta el gótico, jeje. Esta canción esta genial, y el video clic ni que decir._

**Within Temptation - Stand My Ground**

I can see  
when you stay low nothing happens  
does it feel right ?  
Late at night  
things I thought I put behind me  
haunt my mind  
I just know there's no escape  
now once it sets its eyes on you  
but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye

Stand my ground, I wont give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I dont make it, someone else will  
stand my ground

It's all around  
getting stronger, coming closer  
into my world  
I can feel  
that it's time for me to face it  
can i take it?  
Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear  
but I won't run, there's no turning back from here

Stand my ground ((x2) Coro)

All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground

Stand my ground ((x2) Coro x 2)

**(Me Quedo En Mi Sitio)**

Puedo ver  
cuando estás abatido nada sucede  
¿parece esto cierto?  
Tarde de noche  
cosas que creí haber dejado atrás  
aparecen en mi mente

Sólo sé que no hay escapatoria  
ahora una vez fija su mirada en ti  
pero no huiré, tengo que enfrentarme a ello

Me quedo en mi sitio, no me rendiré  
nada de negarme, tengo que afrontar esto  
no cerraré los ojos ni me ocultaré la verdad  
si no lo hago, alguien se pondrá en mi sitio

Todo a mi alrededor  
se hace más fuerte, se acerca  
más a mi mundo  
Puedo sentir  
que es la hora de enfrentarme a esto  
¿Puedo hacerlo?

Aunque esto pudiera ser el final  
de la vida que tanto aprecio,  
no huiré, ya no volveré atrás

Me quedo en mi sitio, no me rendiré  
nada de negarme, tengo que afrontar esto  
no cerraré los ojos ni me ocultaré la verdad  
si no lo hago, alguien se pondrá en mi sitio

Lo que tengo claro es que lo estoy intentando  
Siempre me quedaré en mi sitio

Me quedo en mi sitio, no me rendiré  
nada de negarme, tengo que afrontar esto  
no cerraré los ojos ni me ocultaré la verdad  
si no lo hago, alguien se pondrá en mi sitio (x2)

Mira quien soy  
¿Es verdad lo que dicen?  
Se trata de encontrar un camino  
Hoy nuestros corazones temen a lo desconocido  
Ven mañana, el secreto quemará los ojos  
trata de entenderlo y las noticias que tenemos

He estado soñando con la esperanza y la noche  
Ésa es la razón por la que estás viviendo entre la verdad y las mentiras  
Mira quien soy  
Mira a través de la oscuridad  
coge mi mano  
y caminemos  
todos nosotros encontraremos un camino final  
El mundo está en nuestras manos  
Esto no es el final

El miedo está sesgado con el alma  
en el punto en que no hay vuelta atrás  
Difícilmente podemos cambiar el deseo de ver  
Ven mañana, el secreto con tus ojos  
trata de entenderlo y las noticias que tenemos  
He estado soñando con la esperanza y la noche  
Ésa es la razón por la que estás viviendo entre la verdad y las mentiras

Mira quien soy  
Mira a través de la oscuridad  
coge mi mano  
y caminemos  
todos nosotros encontraremos un camino final  
El mundo está en nuestras manos  
Esto no es el final (x2)

Encuentra tu silencio  
encontrando mi nombre  
Aférrate al silencio  
esperando mi nombre

**El refinamiento de la crueldad**

**Es una de las fuentes del arte**

**Nietzsche**

**ATTE: **Lara

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

9/4/2005


End file.
